THE SECOND CHANCE
by Dalton Mars
Summary: Harry and Hermione find about the true side of Dumbledore and a betrayer. During battle of Hogwarts, they are summoned up by the Guardian of earth upon some people's request, who want these two to go back in time and right out what was wronged. And they will not be alone. Time travel fic. Dark Dumbledore. Will they succeed? R&R ! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was running towards the Chamber of Secrets with Ron in tow. He had the Marauder's Map in one of his hands while the other was inside his robes, clutching his wand tightly. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

They entered Martyle's bathroom and stood near the sink.

"Alright, Ron. It is time. Prove me that you can actually learn something," Hermione said in a mocking way.

Ron grimaced his teeth for a moment but hid it from Hermione. It didn't matter anyway. A few minutes from now and everything will go according to the plan. Handing the map to Hermione, he stepped forward and closed his eyes, focussing the Parseltongue ability Harry had taught him during their hunt for the horcruxes.

"Open."

Hermione shivered a little. Though she knew it was just a language, but hearing it still was spooky.

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the bathroom as the sink-head rose up in the air and soon, they were standing over the Chamber's entrance. Hermione was looking at it with awe. She hadn't been down there.

"Don't you think it's a bit dirty, you know, to slide down this sewer?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. This bathroom hasn't been in use for years. In our second year, Harry and I had slid down and it was completely dry and clean apart from a few bones and dust. But nothing 'sewery' I tell you," Ron said.

And with that, he jumped in the tunnel, soon followed by Hermione.

Harry was going towards the Room of Requirement. He felt grateful to be able to listen to Luna's words before he was going for a blind hunt. Now he knew where the horcrux was. Climbing up the stairs, tearing the crowd of frightened children, he made his way up to the seventh floor, unaware that he was being followed.

He entered the Room of Hidden Things as he wished for it and before the door could close, three others also entered as well.

Harry had only been in this room just once when he and Ginny had come to hide away Snape's potions book. It would take him an eternity to find the horcrux here and since it was something that couldn't be summoned, Harry knew he would have to use the last resort.

And so it was that he closed his eyes and focussed on his hearing. He had experienced this before how he could hear the horcruxes. This ability of his became active only after Voldemort was resurrected during his fourth year. It was so because before that, he couldn't hear any voice coming from Tom's diary during his second year. Maybe it was because of the connection he shared with Tom. He wasn't completely sure about that and at the moment, he didn't even care. Ha had a soul to destroy and he wasn't going to be late in that work.

Thankfully, unlike the entire castle, this room was devoid of any shouting or screaming of students and some staff. He was alone here (he was wrong).

After focussing for a few minutes, as he walked through the tall towers of what he would, at the moment, call junk, he heard a faint clicking sound coming from his left. His feet stopped and he turned. As he then moved forward, the sound increased. He was going in the right direction. He knew when he would be near the horcrux because of the curse's tempting charms.

He was surprised at what he found a couple moments later. It was a wooden table where his or rather Snape's book was kept. Maybe Ginny had hid it here as she had told Harry to close his eyes while she hid the book. But why here? The voice was distinctly clear in his head. The horcrux was calling to him, making him tempted to touch it. But it couldn't be the book. Harry would've known.

Then he looked at the other thing that was on that small table. An ornate box. It was plain and simple but still an ornate box, probably to keep a necklace in it. It had a shiny wooden making and it looked very old. Harry cautiously neared his hand towards the box.

'That's it! found you!' he said in mind.

He could feel the curse's temptation on him. But he had a few experiences before with the horcruxes. Also, he put up his Occlumency shields to reduce the effect of the horcrux as he lifted the box and opened it with great care, refraining from touching it.

It was a crown or rather a tiara, as per what Cho had said. There was a huge blue ruby in the middle of it. Well, after all, it was the diadem of Ravenclaw. Closing the box, he took out the bottomless pouch Hermione had made him while she and he were tracking down horcruxes after Ron had left them. He placed the box carefully inside it. The pouch was made of dragon hide which Harry had brought during his Hogsmead weekend at his fifth year.

Click!

Harry quickly turned around. He saw three Slytherins pointing their wands at him. He wasn't surprised seeing them.

"Well, well. What brings you here, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same," Harry said calmly.

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back," Draco said.

"What's wrong with the one you already have?" Harry asked.

"It's my mother's. It's powerful but...it's not the same. Doesn't quiet understand me," Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" Harry asked. "You knew it was me. You didn't say anything."

Draco paled a little but it wasn't noticeable due to his already pale feature. Harry saw Draco's hand dangled a bit. His doubt was clearing now.

Goyle saw Draco hesitating to kill Harry so he encouraged him. But it didn't help at all. Draco was frozen. Though his wand was pointing at Harry, he was, like, petrified where he stood.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes widened. Harry had never called him by his first name. Why now? Did he know? But that couldn't be possible. Not even his own family knew that.

"Come on, Draco! Don't be a prat! Kill him," Goyle said a bit louder this time but when Draco didn't move an inch, Goyle looked at the third Slytherin, Zabini and they both nodded as they looked at each other.

Harry quickly conjured an iron slab as two killing curses were fired at him. The slab exploded with a bang, momentarily deafening him but at least he was alive. The shockwave had thrown him on the floor. Harry got up and ran. Goyle and Blaise pursued him.

Hermione blinked as she tried to look at her attacker. It had happened so sudden she couldn't protect herself. As she regained her senses after her hard fall on the tiled floor of the Chamber, she remembered everything.

[FLASHBACK]

Ron spoke in parseltongue another time as he and Hermione stood at the round metal gate with snakes all over it. As it opened, Ron went ahead first and Hermione followed him. It was a good strategy because Ron had been here before but not this far ahead either. As per what he and Harry had told her after the end of their second year, thanks to Lockhart, the cave which the two had recently crossed was crumbled down and Harry, being the only one to have crossed the cave first, decided to continue going ahead and Ron had stayed behind to clear the rubbles from their path.

As he and Hermione climbed downstairs, she couldn't believe what she actually saw. The place was far bigger than the great hall, which was the biggest room in the entire castle. Large, silver snake heads with fangs and a slithering tongue were 'statued' on either sides of the tiled floor. And in front of her, a few metres ahead, Hermione saw a large head statue of Salazar Slytherin. She recognized him. Anyone could've because of his pictures in various books of the magical world.

And then she saw what made her spine shiver.

Beside the statue laid a huge skeleton of a reptile. It was a basilisk. What else could it be? It was now official that the monster of the Chamber was a basilisk. But Hermione could still not believe what she saw. It was probably sixty, no wait, seventy foot long and as wide as a metro train.

And Harry had killed it all alone by himself?

She felt her head go light when Ron grabbed her attention.

"Hermione, come on, we don't have much time," Ron said.

"Are you not surprised to see the basilisk?" she asked.

"I am," he said in a completely calm voice," "but we have things to do."

"Right," she said and the two made their way towards the basilisk. Hermione conjured a cloth glove and wore it in her hand. Though she knew the poison of the basilisk was inside the fangs but she didn't want to take a risk on anything.

She grasped the long fang which was almost thirty centimetres long and pulled it out of the structure. It came out pretty easily. She collected a few fangs as well and then backed away from the boney beast.

"You do it," Ron said as he handed the golden cup towards her.

"I...I can't," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. It will be okay. These things affect me more than you and Harry. I don't want to do anything reckless by touching it. You are a better choice," Ron said.

He then kept the cup on the floor and backed away a few steps, clearing the path for Hermione to do the job.

With trembling hand, she crouched down and then looked up at Ron once more. He nodded at her and she nodded back. And then, taking in a long breathe, she let the fang connect with the cup as hard as she could let it.

A slimy, black, dirty thing escaped the cup as a deafening shriek echoed throughout the Chamber. Hermione fell when she tried to run backwards. Thankfully, none of that muddy black slime fell on her.

And in a moment it was all gone.

"You did it!" Ron said as he pulled her up and hugged her tight.

Hermione returned the hug and then broke it. She then looked at Ron for a moment and then reduced the gap between their faces. Ron's eyes widened as he realized what Hermione was going to do but then a smirk crossed his face which Hermione failed to notice as Ron kissed her first.

Hermione relished herself in that kiss as she kissed him deeply when suddenly she felt a sharp cutting pain on her chest and belly and she was thrown away by a huge shock.

[PRESENT]

Hermione felt the pain. It felt worse than the pain she had felt from that ugly curse during their fight at the ministry in their second year. As her vision cleared a bit, she saw Ron standing over her, his face down and a grin on his lips.

"R...Ron?" she mumbled as she tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain.

"And there goes the brightest witch of her generation. Or should I say the brightest mudblood?" Ron said as he played with his wand in his hands.

Hermione felt for her wand as she tried to ran her hands over her pocket.

"Looking for this?" Ron said as he pulled out her wand from his robes. "Took it away when you fainted."

"Wh...why?" Hermione asked with teary eyes.

"Maybe I should tell you now. Won't make a difference at all because you are going to die either way, and so is Potter," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that.

"No need to panic, mudblood. I will tell you what I can, considering what little time you have left to breathe," Ron said. "I was never your friend. Never. I was told to spy on you, or rather say, Harry. And the best way to do that was to befriend him. And then you tagged along and made Harry to see with rational thinking. It started to jeopardise the plans we had for Harry so we decided to remove you from our way."

Hermione listened with horror in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wh...who...?"

"Dumbledore, of course. He had his own plans for Harry. And he was a key part in Dumbledore's plans. Do you know Harry has one horcrux inside him? And in order to destroy it, he has to die? Not surprising though. A mental bookworm like you should've figured it out by now as to why Harry could hear the horcruxes and why could he look into You Know Who's mind. It is such a pity. Well, now that you are out of our way, Dumbledore will be happy. All that's left now is Harry and he's been taking care of," Ron said.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was alive! But everyone had seen his dead body last year. Harry himself had witnessed Snape killing him. How could this be? Then her mind went towards Harry. Ron had mentioned that Harry was being taken care of. He was in danger and he might not know that. But Hermione felt too weak to even move. The floor was covered with her blood. She felt her sight getting blurred. She felt her life leaving her body. The boy she had loved had betrayed her and Harry. For seven years! And they never knew anything about it! And it was all Dumbledore's plan? She had suspected him with his peculiar plans he had for Harry but she shrugged them aside thinking he was Dumbledore. And he could do something like this to them? What was he planning? And how had he evaded his own murder? Pomfrey had declared him dead that night. How could he be alive?

A lot of things were running inside her head right now and she couldn't do anything to solve it. She couldn't even warn Harry. For the first time in her life, she felt so helpless and weak. Those feelings were even worse than she had felt when she had wiped the memories of herself from her parents' mind.

Then she heard a rumbling sound and turned her head- as much as she could- towards the source. It was the gate of the Chamber. Someone was coming down. She couldn't make it out but he was tall and wore a robe. The darkness inside the Chamber also hindered her remaining ability to see. But as the newcomer approached her and Ron, Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider.

Dumbledore!

Harry felt his life force being flushed for a moment as he tried to evade from two death eaters currently in his pursuit. He had felt it before, during his second year and when he had destroyed the locket. And he could make out what had happened. Ron and Hermione had destroyed the cup.

He stumbled as he tried to shook himself to give off the feeling as he kept running around the room, evading green curses. He was surprised, not at Blaise, but at Goyle, who's precision with his wand casting was marvellous. Harry thought whether the fat blob was trained after he had become a death eater or what. But this wasn't the time to appraise his attacker. This was the time to save his arse from them. Harry wished he had some training to duel or fight with death eaters to prove his ground. But no one had trained him. He couldn't blame them. Sirius was in prison and now dead. Remus had to recuperate for at least a week after his monthly transformation. After that, he was busy with the Order meetings and other stuff. Arthur hesitated, which Harry had still not understood why. The professors didn't had time because of the school stuff and also that all of them were members of the Order.

He had no one to train. Dumbledore could've but he just showed him those memories of Tom and then he was murdered.

Swoosh!

Another killing curse passed almost touching his jacket and Harry ducked. But then he felt heat. Extreme heat! And then yellow.

He turned to look at the cause and his eyes widened.

Gregory Goyle had casted a fyndfire curse and wasn't able to control him. it was still coming out of his wand and was spreading like anything inside the room. Blaise- from time to time- casted a Protego to prevent himself from the fire which headed for him from time to time. Unfortunately, his luck didn't hold him for long and he was burnt right in front of him. Harry's nose twitched as he smelled the burning flesh in the air. Seeing Goyle too busy to control his curse, Harry saw a window and ran.

Turning left and right and back, he saw most of the part of the room was covered in fire. He made his way towards the exit when he saw a few brooms in one corner. Instincts kicked inside him and he grabbed one and a moment later, he was flying through the raging fire below him. The heat was unbearable but he had no choice. He wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible.

As he kept flying through the fire, he saw Draco was standing at one of the furniture towers, saving himself from the fire underneath him. Something kicked inside Harry and he knew this feeling. Not to mention he hated it most of the time but not now.

He let his quidditch form wake inside him and he ducked.

"Draco!" he cried as he flew towards his nemesis.

Draco looked up and for a moment couldn't believe his eyes. But then he felt the heat and rose up his hand.

Harry caught his hand like a professional and pulled Draco up and on his broom.

"Th...thanks," Draco stuttered.

Harry smiled slightly.

"You can thank me by making a way," Harry said, "as I am holding the broom."

Draco understood at once and took out his wand and pointed it ahead Harry, towards the wall of fire they were heading towards. Harry felt a gust of wind pass beside his ear and a hole opened in the fire wall. Harry ducked his body down and increased his speed and they made it out of the room unharmed.

Harry quickly landed the broom and jumped off of it before Draco could and quickly took out the pouch from his jacket. He then threw it straight into the fire before the door leading to the room closed. Harry knew the horcrux was destroyed beaus he felt it being destroyed. Fyndfire was an option he knew that could destroy horcruxes and it was their last resort of they failed to find any weapons for Tom's anchors.

Draco hurriedly got up behind Harry and ran out of the room. Harry turned to look at him go but then stopped as he looked upon him. He was glowing. And before he could think anything, he was gone.

"What! Where did she go?" Ron exclaimed as he and Dumbledore looked at the now red and bloodied floor where Hermione lay a few seconds ago. "How can she just vanish out in thin air?"

Dumbledore still looked at the floor, his eyes twinkling with hate, rage and confusion at what he saw. Hermione was laying in front of him, bleeding and closing to her death and all of a sudden, her body began to glow and she was gone! How could this happen? It wasn't a portkey's cause nor did anyone can apparate inside Hogwarts. This was something else. And Dumbledore swore for a moment that he sensed something very very powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan woke up after a long and tiring night's sleep. It had been a month after his dad had defeated Kid Buu. And thanks to the Old Kai and Namek's dragon balls, everyone was alive again.

Getting off his bed, he rubbed his face as he looked towards the open window of his room. He smiled as he saw his father and his little brother Goten playing in the grass. It was not something he or his family saw all the time. Being normal was just not possible in his family. He walked up to the window and looked around outside. The weather was pleasant and it wouldn't be good to let it go wasted by remaining inside the home.

"Gohan, get up," he heard his mom call him.

He smiled. It was good to live normally again. His family was whole now, including a new member who was now more than five years old. He looked at his father and brother once again. He smiled once again. If anyone, who knew Goku from his childhood days, would have guessed that he was playing with his younger self. Goten was so like Goku, too. Cheerful, happy, easy going and noble hearted.

"Gohan."

"Coming, mom," Gohan said and drew back from the window as he made his way out of the room.

His life had changed after Buu's defeat. Old Kai had awakened his hidden power because of which, he was stronger than ever. He knew he might be stronger than his father because he had almost defeated the bulky Buu in his normal form. Gohan was sure he would've won even after Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo if he had turned into a Super Saiyan or an ascended Saiyan. But like before, he thought he could defeat Buu in his normal form. He had paid for that mistake heavily.

[AN HOUR OR SO LATER]

Gohan flew out, towards the Lookout. While having his breakfast, he was mentally informed by Dende to come meet him. He never told the reason as to why but Gohan obliged. For once, Gohan thought about using the instant transmission technique which he had learnt while training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But then he thought to test his newfound power. He had never actually got a chance like this before. so, rising up in the air, Gohan let his new power surround him and he blasted off towards the Lookout at a blinding speed, leaving behind him, a strong impulse of air.

Dende was pacing back and forth, his Guardian Cane in his hand. Popo looked worried as well. What had happened some time ago was something Popo had never witnessed before in his tenure of being the assistant of the Guardian, which was since the beginning of the life form of the planet.

Dende turned to look at the sky when he sensed a power coming towards the Lookout. He smiled slightly as he saw Gohan coming towards him.

Gohan landed on the Lookout and greeted his old friend and Popo.

"What was it that you wanted me to see? And why was it to secretively being told to me?" Gohan asked.

Come inside first, Gohan. I'll tell you everything there," Dende said and started walking towards the grand palace for the Guardians of earth. Gohan looked at the Namek for a moment then started following him. Popo towed behind him as the last one as the three entered the palace.

[TWELVE HOURS AGO]

Harry woke up first. He felt weird. Then he looked around. This was something new.

'How did I get here?' he thought as he glanced the large room when suddenly his eyes fell on Hermione who was sleeping on a similar bed beside him.

"Hermione? Hermione!" he said but before he could wake up, he felt dizzy and blacked out.

[RPESENT TIME]

Dende led Gohan into a room that was deep inside the palace. For Gohan, this was a new experience. He hadn't been this deep into the palace. All he had been inside was when he was going inside the time chamber to train with his father.

As the three walked, Dende cleared his throat.

"Gohan, I would like to tell you something first," Dende said then waited for Gohan's response.

"Okay?" he asked.

"What you are about to see might make you feel weird about it. But I need you to listen to me first, alright?" he requested.

"After all that I have experienced, I think I may believe anything weird. But what is it you want to show me anyway?" Gohan asked.

"We are here," Popo said suddenly as Dende stopped. Gohan stopped as well.

Mr Popo went ahead and opened the door that faced the three people. As Gohan glanced inside, he saw it was a large room, almost as large as the hall of Capsule Corp, only bigger. Then he saw something that made him curious. There were two bodies sleeping on two separate beds. One of them was a girl and one was a boy. Both were around Gohan's age.

"Dende, who are they?" Gohan asked.

"Mr Popo, if you will?" Dende said and Popo closed the door once again. "Gohan, I would like you to listen to me first and then, if you have any questions, you can ask them, will that be okay?"

"I guess so. So what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Two days ago, I had to go to King Yamma's place as he needed my assistance with something. When I went there, I found three souls, with their bodies, waiting beside King Yamma's desk. It felt weird because not everyone was as lucky to keep his or her body after their death. When I asked King Yamma about the reason for him calling me, he indicated towards those three people...

[FLASHBACK]

"Dende, I would like you to meet James Charlus Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Sirius Orion Black. I have called you as per their request," King Yamma said.

"What is it, King Yamma?" Dende asked.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but there exists a magical world, that is hidden from the eyes of normal people. Do you know about it?" Yamma asked.

"I do, King Yamma. Kami, the former Guardian, after merging with Piccolo, transferred all his experiences and thoughts to me as his successor. I know that there exists a magical world," Dende said.

"Alright. Now, as you can see, they have retained their bodies even after their death. So I don't think you would doubt on their character?" Yamma asked.

Dende shook his head.

"Right. The thing is- as you know- that in the other world, nothing matters?" Yamma asked. "Like time, days, months and years?"

Dende nodded.

"These three saw the destruction of their magical world by an evil wizard. Unfortunately, James and Lily's son, Harry was killed and he was the only one powerful enough to would have stopped the danger wrecking upon their world. Their son lost everything because he was betrayed y their very own friend and someone whom Harry considered his idol. Sirius Black, died fifteen years after James and Lily, due to those bad people. Now, I know that being a Guardian, your duty is to protect the planet from any of those threats the population can't fight. Right now, if you focus, the magical world does not exist anymore. The bad witches and wizards have found a way to hide their world from the eyes of the Guardian so if you don't know about the reckoning of the magical world, don't feel down. It was hidden from your watchful eyes.

"These three want two children- one of them is James and Lily's son Harry and the other one named Hermione who is his friend- to go back in time and redo the wrongs to rights. They are the only hope of saving the magical world because no human or the Z Fighters can enter their world at all but one," Yamma said.

Dende's eyes widened at that but before he could speak, Yamma began again.

"I have agreed to bring them back from their time to our time and when you return back to the Lookout, I think you will be informed by Popo about their arrival. The girl, Hermione, is gravely injured while Harry has some scratches. Heal them and then rotate this," he said as he handed a small locket to Dende, "twenty three times after outing it on their necks like a locket. It is a time turner but of a different kind. It will not send their body back in time but their consciousness. They will end up in another universe where the threat hasn't even begun yet. Now, you might be wondering which one of the Z fighters can enter their world. Am I right?"

Dende merely nodded.

"It is Gohan," Yamma said.

Dende's eyes widened with surprise.

"If you remember, Old Kai awakened his true power when Supreme Kai took him to the Planet Kai. While awakening his true power, Old Kai had to pass some of his own energy into Gohan to make him stronger and because of that, Gohan gained some magic inside him. Have you noticed anything peculiar around Gohan? As I presume, you both are friends," Yamma said.

Dende did remember Gohan asking him after Buu's defeat that strange things happen around him he couldn't understand. And it was not because of his ki. Also, Gohan told him he felt his ki a bit different than before.

"I do remember Gohan telling me that weird stuff were happening around him," Dende said.

"That's because of the magic that Old Kai had to put inside him in order to awaken his true power. And as now you might have guessed, Gohan will be joining the magical world with Harry and Hermione. He will also end up in his eleven year old body, same as their age and then, he will receive a letter from the magical institute where Harry and Hermione will go. Tell him everything. But don't disclose anything to Harry or Hermione. They must not know that Gohan has been sent for their protection. Nothing will hamper either of their powers as they are at the present. Only their body will be changed. Tell Gohan to meet with Harry and sit with him on the train. By doing that, the two will become friends. Hermione will become their friends as well and as far as I think, she and Harry will sit together so it might happen that Gohan will sit with them. And I think they will let him sit. Also, I would like you to give Gohan this," Yamma said and took out a wand that looked like a small, one millimetre wooden fibre in his large hand. "You know what this is, right?"

Dende took the wand from Yamma's hand and his eyes widened further.

"That...that's..."

"Goku's ki. This wand contains the hair of Goku's ozaru form that his teacher Master Roshi had collected the night Goku had unknowingly killed his grandfather. He then gave it to Baba who gave it to me. Now, being staying here for so long, many wand makers died and came in this office and I managed to persuade one of them to make a wand using this hair. Gohan will need this wand to cast his magic in a controlled manner. Although I think he will only need it in his classes," Yamma said.

"Please make him understand everything, Sir Guardian," Lily pleaded. "Our son and his friend had suffered a lot."

"I will do my best. And please, call me Dende. And it is nice to know that you are of noble hearts. Don't take it in the wrong way, but not many have the privilege to keep their body after their death," Dende said.

"We can't thank you enough, Dende," James said.

"And you don't have to. It is now my responsibility to keep the magical world safe. As being the Guardian, that is my sole purpose, toe betterment of this planet. Is there anything else I need to know before I return back?" Dende asked and when nothing more was given to him, he bid them all goodbyes and returned back on the Lookout where Popo informed him about how two children mysteriously appeared there and one of them was gravely injured.

[PRESENT TIME]

"I healed Hermione and Harry. Harry woke up once but I made him to go back to sleep. I don't want him to know all this is happening unless it is really necessary. If you are ready, Gohan, I will begin the procedure to send the three of your consciousness back in time in your younger bodies," Dende said.

"But...but I haven't informed my dad, or mum or Goten..."

"They had been already talked to and they have agreed, especially your mom. She was happy when I informed him that you will be going to school in that timeline," Dende said sheepishly.

Gohan thought was that the reason his mother appeared quiet happy this morning?

"That was a clever move, Dende," Gohan said.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Thanks to King Yamma, your school fees have been paid for all seven years. Though I think you will complete the task quicker than that. Everything has been arranged for you and now I would like you to know about the magical world," Dende said and with that, for the next three hours, Dende explained Gohan about the magical world. He told him the name of the school that he would be attending and gave him the ability to speak English (I don't know Japanese so I wrote this entire thing until now in English. Don't bother anyway). He told him about the way the government worked in that world and everything about Harry and Hermione's history and other things Gohan needed to know. Once that was done, Gohan excused himself to meet his family and friends for one last time and an hour later, he came back again.

Dende took him to the room where Harry and Hermione were sleeping and then took out a long locket from his clothes. Gohan noticed it was made of gold and had a small sand clock inside a ring that can be moved. Dende then made Gohan wear it along with Harry and Hermione. None of the two had woken up.

"Now remember Gohan, what King Yamma said. Turn the dial twenty three times because you have to go back several years. And remembers everything," Dende said.

"I will do my best, Dende," Gohan said.

"I know you will. See you soon, Gohan," Dende said. "Good bye."

"Good bye," Gohan said and quickly turned the dial twenty three times. He then felt everything getting blurred around him and then he felt a pulling sensation in his belly which wasn't pleasant at all and then he was pulled out.

Gohan found himself standing inside a station, which according to Dende was called something like King's close or cross station. He didn't give much heed to it and saw he was holding a trolley in his hands. There was a trunk on it and nothing else. The other thin that Gohan noticed was that he was back in his eleven years old body. He looked at his arms and touched himself all around when his eyes accidently fell on the large clock hanging from the wall at the station. His train was about to leave in ten minutes. He felt for his pocket and found the ticket. He had been informed how to get to the platform and on the train. He had been showed a photo of Harry and Hermione's eleven year old self so he would not have problem tracking them down. What one thing he had to do was not to reveal that he had also time travelled with them back in the past, unless absolutely necessary.

Picking up his trunk from the trolley, he started running towards platform nine and ten from where he would be able to get on his desired platform and on to Hogwarts Express. A minute later, he was standing at platform 9¾. He had no time to admire the beauty of the train because the train had started to move. He threw his trunk in a compartment and then jumped in. Now he had to find the compartment where Harry and Hermione were sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found himself standing inside King's Cross station in his eleven year old body. He remembered this incident. This was when Hagrid had left him all by himself and had vanished in thin air without telling him how to get to platform 9¾. But why was he back? How could that be possible?

He remembered jumping off his broom and out of the Room of Hidden things with Draco and the throwing the horcrux in the fire. Then he felt a glow surrounding him and then he woke up in a large room for a moment and now he was here. What was going on? Had he travelled back in time? Like he did in his third year? Could that be possible? But if son, then why was he in his eleven year old body? And what happened to the battle he was fighting? Who won?

Making a mental note to think all of it over, he started making his way towards the platform 9¾. He would have no need to ask someone this time. It was really embarrassing the last time when he had asked a muggle security guard about the platform. But before he could reach to platform nine and ten, he saw Hermione running towards him. What the heck? He remembered not meeting her until getting on the train. Why would she run at him? Also, her face looked extremely worried and terrified.

"Harry! Tell me you remember everything of the battle?" she asked as she tackled him with a crushing hug.

"Hermione? You mean, you too, I mean, time travelled?" Harry asked.

"It looks that way. But I think that something what has happened to us. I reached here an hour ago, just like I did on my first day to Hogwarts. Didn't want to miss the train," she said sheepishly.

"How did this happen to us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I swere I will try and find out. But listen, I need to tell you something," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

And with that, she began to tell him her confrontation with Ron and Dumbledore in the Chamber of secrets. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one he had accepted as his best friend had betrayed him. Like Wormtail had betrayed his parents to Voldemort.

"What shall we do now then?" Harry asked.

"For starters, don't come in the eye of the Weaselys. Since we still have enough time, we can go and sit in a train together. Sit on the first compartment and don't respond to the Weaselys at all," Hermione said.

Harry agreed to that and as they made their way towards platform nine, they stopped. Molly Weasely was looking around like an eagle, as if searching for something. Every once in a while, she said 'muggle' word loudly.

"Looks like it is far more deeply planned than we thought," Hermione said. "Do you know the disillusionment charm?"

"Yeah. But you are not suggesting me to actually use magic here, are you?" Harry asked. "We can get caught."

"Nothing will happen. It's first September and every year, a few first years, especially muggleborns do accidental magic inside the station with their wands. We will be excused, if we are caught, which won't happen," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her in awe.

"Don't look at me that way. I learnt it in one of the books. I wanted to get a nice job in the ministry after we graduated Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Harry didn't say anything. If Hermione had 'read' it, it would be true. So, not thinking much about it, Harry took out his wand and so did Hermione and they both flicked it and changed their looks. For more security, they also applied a notice-me-not charm on each other. Once done, they simply walked towards the barrier and crossed it. They both heard Molly saying something about Harry. They both just smiled at that. Thanks to the disillusionment charm, Harry's scar was also hidden and no one bothered him unlike the last time.

As planned, they both got inside the train and sat in an empty compartment. They thought if they sat together, Ron would probably not get inside. Because that was not how their 'plan' was to manipulate Harry.

The train gave a final whistle after twenty minutes and started moving. Ron was nowhere to be seen when Hermione indicated towards the platform and Harry saw as Molly was running along with Ron to get him on the train. It appeared as if the twins and Percy were already on board. Unfortunately, Ron boarded as well, just in time before the train left the platform. Harry and Hermione both saw how Ron and Molly had searched for compartments before Ron climbed in. They saw a frustrated look on the Weasely matriarch's face. They didn't care.

"Alright, I think now he will try and come inside if he finds us. I think it will be better if we remain under the disillusionment charm," Harry asked.

Hermione agreed and soon enough, Ron trotted in. He opened the compartment gate and looked at the two who occupied it. His face fell when he saw them. Muttered a sorry which neither of the two heard and then he left the compartment.

"That was easy," Harry said and they both removed each other's charm. Ten minutes later, the compartment doors opened once again and this time, a boy, their age, with messy hair, a bit more messier than Harry peeked in. He looked at the two of them for a moment and then cleared his throat in the nicest way possible.

"Um, excuse me. I was looking for a place to sit but everywhere else is full most of them that have spaces are occupied by some bullying seniors. Would you mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Not at all," Harry said and shifted to make space for the boy. "I am Harry Potter."

"I am Gohan Son. It is nice to meet you. This is my first time in this world," he said.

"You are a muggleborn?" Hermione asked. "I'm sorry. I am Hermione Granger. And I am like you, I mean magical child to non magical parents. It is nice to meet you." She brought her hand forward which Gohan shook with a red face. Hermione smiled at that.

"So how did you react when you first came to know you were a wizard?" she asked.

"Honestly, I remained calm. I have experienced things far strange than magic. But yes, I was surprised when I found out that I was magical," Gohan said. "Are you okay?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry who suddenly turned to normal. She knew he was angry on Ron and Dumbledore after what Hermione had told him they both had done to her in the Chamber.

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach ache," Harry said.

Gohan knew he was lying. He could read minds after all, thanks to Piccolo. But he didn't push Harry to tell the real reason. He first needed to strengthen his friendship.

"So," Hermione broke the silence," Excited for the new world?"

"I guess so. You didn't say anything about being muggleborn. Were you magical already? I mean, you have magical parents?" Gohan asked.

Harry's face fell but Gohan knew why. Still he pressed.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Um, actually, Harry's parents died when he was just a year old," Hermione said.

"I am so sorry to hear that," Gohan said.

"It's alright. I have gotten used to this. And to answer your question, no. I didn't know I had magical parents. I live with my aunt and uncle who, for the eternity, until now, told me that my parents were worthless people. I didn't even know I or they were magical until last week when Hagrid gave me the letter," Harry said.

"Hagrid?" Gohan asked.

"He is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. You'll love him. He's a nice guy," Harry said but he thought whether Hagrid was involved in Dumbledore's schemes or not.

The three talked more about each other's lives. Gohan refrained from speaking much from his background, afraid that he might speak something that wasn't necessary. Then came the candy trolley and Harry bought enough for everyone. Gohan was perplexed at the amount he saw Harry had with him. Harry then told him that his parents were one of the richest people of thee magical world.

"I also heard that students were sorted in different houses?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Ravenclaw the house of the intelligence. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty and finally, Slytherin the house of cunningness. I'd rather be a Gryffindor or any other but Slytherin," Harry said.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing personal. It's just that most evil witches and wizards come from Slytherin," Hermione said. "And they are racist."

"I didn't get that," Gohan said.

"She means in the magical world, most pureblood families, that is, those families whose generation is magical, like me, think that muggleborns are a problem to our world. They consider muggleborns a problem, a low being from them," Harry asked.

"That's not good," Gohan said.

"It isn't," Harry said.

Gohan thought this talk was not going anywhere so he tried to apply something else.

"Hermione, you said you are a muggleborn, like me. How do you know so much about the magical world?" Gohan asked.

"She just read all the books she could lay her hands on after she found out that she were a witch," Harry said and grinned.

Hermione gave him an amused glare then turned to look at Gohan. "He's actually right. I love reading," she said.

"Then I think you would probably be sorted in Ravenclaw," Gohan said.

"What about you? In which house would you want to go?" Harry asked.

Gohan thought for a while. "I don't know. You said Slytherin is a house for evil so I definitely won't want to go there. Others will do fine, I guess. But it would be better to go in that house where I knew someone already, like you or Hermione. I heard some students talk when I went to Diagon Alley that these houses are like a family to us while we are at Hogwarts," Gohan said.

"You are right on that one," Harry said with a smile. He had already come to like this new guy but who was he? Harry knew Hermione was thinking the same thing as well. Gohan wasn't with them in the previous timeline. The best explanation Harry could give right now what that all this was happening due to the paradox that might've been created when they came back in the past. Yes, that could be a valid reason.

Finally, after a ten hour journey, the train finally came to a stop and Harry and Hermione accompanied Gohan as the three got off the train and went over to Hagrid who was calling all the first years. Hagrid smiled when he saw Harry. But he smiled at every other student as well. Maybe Hagrid had been manipulated by Dumbledore after all. If they could do it to him by being in their first year, then Dumbledore could definitely do that far more easily. Hagrid's noble and gentle nature had made him a target for Dumbledore's manipulations. That old hag had made Hagrid go and talk to the giants during his firth year. When Hagrid had returned, his face and body were filed with wounds and bruises. And the giants had also not agreed to Hagrid's words to join Dumbledore. The best reason to answer the 'WHY' was that Hagrid was half giant. And giants, as far as Harry's experience had told him, were a little thick headed. Heck, even Hagrid's mother had disowned him because he was a half breed. And Dumbledore, knowing that, had sent Hagrid to a death zone.

The three climbed the boat along with Neville. Harry and Hermione knew Neville was a good one. He was of pure heart so they thought to include him in their friendship from the first year itself. As the four crossed the Black Lake, Harry's eyes fell on a boat and he saw Ron sitting on it. Call it a good or bad luck, Ron saw Harry and his eyes went wide with shock. The red head probably would be thinking how he missed his chance with the Boy Who Lived.

Ron waved a hand towards Harry but Harry ignored it. Hermione was watching the whole incident from the corner of her eyes and she smiled when she saw Ron's face after Harry didn't answer to his wave.

Ron saw how Harry Potter had already made some new friends and he knew that his chance to put a first impression on the Chosen One was gone now. But he would not give up. If he failed in his mission, he'd be kicked out of Hogwarts. That meant he would not be getting any money from Dumbledore for his spying job and also that he will miss the chance to be in the school's Quidditch team. So he had to make friends with Harry. His instructions were clear: make friends with Harry and spy on him.

As Harry, Hermione, Gohan and Neville reached the shore; they got off the boat and formed a line as per Hagrid's instructions. Once all the students were out of their boats and in the line, Hagrid took them inside the castle and into the corridor leading to the great hall. McGonagall was waiting for the first years there. She maintained her firm composure on her face as she glanced at the students and then her eyes widened a little when she saw Harry Potter. She had seen him grow all those years in that hell of a house of Lily's sister. Dumbledore hadn't listened to her and had acted illegally and dropped Harry on that doorstep.

Once every single student was settled, she began to tell them about the sorting and how their houses will be like their family in the castle. Then she excused herself and went inside the great hall.

Malfoy took the moment and introduced himself to Harry and asked to be his friend. Harry saw that Draco was hesitating. How could he have failed to see it before? Draco had been forced by his father into all of this. But even now, Harry had no desire to be friends with Draco. That could jeopardise his and Hermione's plans. The two had discussed that they would do what was necessary and then they would leave the magical world.

So, Harry tried and succeeded in avoiding Draco's offer in a friendly way. Draco was obviously surprised at this but before he could do or say anything McGonagall came back and he had to back away. The deputy headmistress then took the children inside the great hall. Every eleven year old, save for Harry, Hermione and Gohan, admired and looked around the great hall with awe. They were stopped right in front of a stool. Gohan was beside Harry and Hermione the whole time. Neville was lost in the crowd after they had boarded off the boats at the shore.

Hermione and Harry had secretly talked about Gohan. They were confused and were in doubt as to why Gohan was there in this timeline. They didn't know him. He wasn't back in their timeline. They would've known it otherwise. So, as per Hermione's suggestion, they decided that they needed to find out about this new boy and the best way of that would be to befriend him.

As the sorting process began, Hermione's name came first among her, Harry and Gohan. Harry kept a hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. Hermione looked at him and then smiled. They had planned to choose Gryffindor because of Harry's experience that the sorting hat also considered the students' choice.

Hermione walked over and sat on the stool and soon enough, the hat was placed by McGonagall on top of her head.

'Hmm. What do we have here? A time traveller?' the hat thought in her head.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'You know about it?' she thought.

'Of course. I am sitting on top of your head and I can see everything that's going under that skull,' the hat thought back. 'And it was your choice to come back? Again? What is it that you are trying to hide from me? I can promise to keep it a secret from everyone if that's what you are worried for,' the hat thought.

'If you really can keep that promise of not revealing this secret, then I'll tell you,' Hermione thought back.

'Tell me,' the hat asked.

'We are here to save the magical world from someone very very dangerous,' Hermione thought back.

'We? How many of you are there?' the hat thought.

'Just me and a friend of mine. You will know him when you will sit on his head. But will you help us in achieving our goal?' Hermione asked.

'As I am a creation of Godric himself, I would wish nothing more than to see this world live in peace and harmony. Tell me what you and your friend need. I will try and do my best,' the hat thought.

'It's nothing much. I just need you to sort some pupils in some houses,' Hermione thought.

'I see that could be a problem,' the hat thought.

'No. It isn't. in my timeline, you gave a choice to my friend to select a house for himself. He told that to me. And I can easily presume that was nothing for you,' Hermione thought back.

'Say their names and the houses and I will see what I can do,' the hat thought.

'My friend, well, he will tell you his choice of house. But for me, I want you to sort me into Gryffindor,' Hermione thought.

'But you have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw. But wait, I can also see courage and bravery in you, too. So, alright. I will sort you in Gryffindor. What about the others?' the hat asked.

'One of them is Ron Weasely. We want you to sort him anywhere but Gryffindor,' Hermione said.

'Hmm. Alright. But I don't know whether you know this or not. But that will create a scandal. No Weasely has ever been sorted outside of Gryffindor,' the hat thought with surprise.

'I guess you will see his nature once you sit on top of him,' Hermione thought.

'Alright. Name the second one,' the hat thought back.

'His name is Gohan Son. We don't know anything about him because he wasn't there in our timeline from where we have actually come. So, we need to know what he is doing here. we do have a thought that he might be here because of some paradox that might have been created because of me and my friend travelling back in time but we don't want to let this go. So, we want you to sort him in Gryffindor,' Hermione thought.

'Hmm. I see. Anything else?' the hat thought.

'No. That's it,' Hermione responded.

'Alright, then.' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table applauded loudly.

Hermione jumped off the stool and headed for her house table, en route, giving a nod towards Harry. She also saw Gohan through the corner of her eyes but he caught her gaze. She flushed a little when he looked at her and then removed her eyes from him. she took her place beside the twins, probably the only among the Weaselys who were nice.

"Blimey! Granger, that took some time for you to be sorted out," Fred said.

"Thank you, Fred," she responded with a smile.

Fred backed away from her. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. then he turned towards George who had also heard what Hermione just said.

"You know my name?' Fred asked.

"U-huh. I even know yours, too, George," Hermione said.

"Hear that, Freddy? She knows about us. How come, if we may ask you, o wise Ms Granger?" George asked.

Hermione snickered then looked at him.

"You both are quiet popular for your pranks," she said.

"Georgey! We just got ourselves complemented by a newly muggleborn first year!" Fred said.

"Where are your feet, o wise one?" George said and looked under the table.

"You don't need to do that at all. But let's be friends. I think I and my friends will need your help in the near future," Hermione said and then brought her hand forward.

The twins shook hands with her when they heard Harry's name being called.

"Did McGonagall just say 'Potter'?" Fred asked as he looked towards the stool.

Hermione looked up as well while many of the students started whispering all around the great hall. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Dumbledore looking up from the staff table and towards the stool, where Harry just arrived. The old wizard smiled a little as he saw the bespectacled boy sitting on the stool. Hermione fumed at Dumbledore's sight. He was the real reason she and Harry would've been dead if they had not come back in the past somehow.

Harry sat on the stool and let McGonagall put the hat on top of his head.

'Hmm, I never thought you would be the friend to Ms Granger. So, Gryffindor?' the hat thought.

'Yes. Also, please sort Gohan in Gryffindor as well. We need to know him for better,' Harry thought back.

'Don't worry, Mr Potter. Your intelligent friend has already discussed those things with me. She will definitely be a wise and bright witch of her age,' the hat thought.

Harry smiled and let the hat do his work.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the entire Gryffindor table rose up on its feet and applauded loudly.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" the twins shouted.

Percy clapped as well but then he came in his prefect mode and started quieting down the Gryffindor table.

Harry jumped off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione. Neville was sitting facing him on the other side of the table. "Congratulations, Harry," Neville said slowly. He was happy he had made some friends in Hogwarts. He was so terrified to come here.

"Thanks, Neville. And congratulations to you for being sorted in Gryffindor," Harry said.

"I am surprised at that, you know. A boy like me, getting sorted in Gryffindor. It is like an impossible thing being happening," Neville said.

Harry just smiled at his friend. Though Neville didn't know it yet, he had changed drastically into a more matured and a warrior like kind of a person back in his timeline. It was hard to see Neville's shy composure back again.

"Harry!" Hermione got her attention. "See."

Harry looked away from Neville and towards the stool. It was Gohan's turn.

Gohan walked over to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of it and the hat suddenly gripped its brim tightly around Gohan's head.

'Another time traveller? But the girl told me there were just two,' the hat thought inside his head.

'You can read my mind?' Gohan asked.

'Don't play with me, boy. I know exactly that you know about me. Now, I can read your entire mind but that will take time, which I obviously don't have right now. So why don't you explain. Or should I expose you?' the hat said.

Gohan remembered Dende telling him about the hat. It was safe to tell things to it.

'Alright. I have been sent here to protect Harry and Hermione,' he thought back.

'Hmm. Interesting. Care to explain more?' the hat thought.

'I will. But promise me you won't tell them that I have been sent here to look after them,' Gohan requested.

'Your heart is pure so you are a good person. I promise you that I won't reveal the best of me,' the hat thought.

'Thank you. I was send here with them. It was the wish of Harry's parents and his godfather, Sirius black. In their timeline, Sirius Black died in Harry's fifth year. And I presume you know about the fate of his parents? The two were fighting the battle against Voldemort when Harry and Hermione found out that they were betrayed by that very person whom they thought as their idol. I won't reveal you his name because you will soon come to know about him.

'At the brink of their death, the Guardian of Earth and King Yamma, the guardian of the other world, brought the two back in time along with me. I am here to assist them in their mission and I think the best way to do that is by being their friend,' Gohan thought back.

'Well, you are lucky in that spot, Gohan because Harry and Hermione have wished for you to be sorted in Gryffindor with them,' the hat thought.

'Why?' Gohan thought back.

'Because you were not present back in their timeline and so they are growing suspicious towards you. They want to know about you and they think the best way to do it will be what you think for yourself,' the hat thought.

'By being friends to me,' Gohan deduced.

'Exactly. Now, I think I will have to sort you?' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Claps were heard from the Gryffindor table and Gohan saw Harry and Hermione were clapping with enthusiasm. He jumped off the table and walked towards them. Harry had already saved a seat for him and so he sat beside him. He was now sitting sandwiched between Hermione and Harry.

"Welcome to family, Gohan," Harry said.

"Well, if that's like that, then it's good to be home," Gohan said and smiled at him.

A few more students were sorted in separate houses but Harry and Hermione were desperately waiting for one particular boy.

"Weasely Ronald," McGonagall called the name from the list and Fred and George, along with Percy, looked up towards the stool. It was their moment. But if everything went according to the plan, then the Weasely clan was in for a shock.

Ron walked confidently towards the stool and sat on it with a confidant smile. He waved towards the twins but Harry thought that the wave was directed to him.

The hat was placed on his head.

'Ah! Another Weasely! You just don't stop coming and coming. Do you?' the hat thought inside his head but Ron stayed silent. 'But I see that you are quite different from the rest of your siblings, boy. There's hate, jealousy and bit darkness inside you. You are coward as well.'

'Just say that I am in Gryffindor,' Ron thought back. There was a confidence in his thoughts as well.

'I am sorry, boy but I have to be impartial towards the sorting. And you are not a candidate for Gryffindor.'

Ron's eyes widened a bit but before he could say or do something, the hat had yelled his house's name.

"Slytherin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Silence.

Everywhere.

As much as it was not a shock for everyone that Harry had been sorted in Gryffindor, it was exactly a the reverse of what everyone present in the great hall felt at the moment.

No Weasely had ever been sorted to any other house except for Gryffindor. There could've been exceptions like Percy who seemed a suitable candidate for Ravenclaw but when he was sorted in Gryffindor as well, all doubts were cleared.

But then Ron was sorted in Slytherin. What was happening?

The silence was getting more and more uncomfortable, especially for Ron. He felt as if he was living a bad dream. He hated this house. His entire life, he had grown up hating Slytherin. He despised every single student of that house. And now, he was a part of them?

No.

Dumbledore had promised him that he would be sorted in Gryffindor where Harry was known to be sorted. Dumbledore had promised him! His face twisted and he felt like crying. This was, undoubtedly, the worst day of his life till now because he didn't know how bad it was going to be from here.

"We want a Re-sorting!"

Ron looked up and saw Percy getting up from his seat and shouting loudly.

"We want a re-sorting!"

The twins joined him as well and for the first time, Ron felt his brothers truly cared for him. Especially the twins.

But Harry's attention was on someone else. And so was Hermione's. They were looking towards the staff table, waiting for their betrayer to stand up and a minute later, he did.

The entire hall looked from Ron to the staff table when Albus Dumbledore stood up from his throne like chair.

"I believe there has been some mistake, Sabar?" Dumbledore said.

"Sabar?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione and Gohan.

"It looks like the hat has a name," Gohan said.

"I am sorry, Dumbledore, but as a creation of Godric Gryffindor apart from being a historical artefact, I can never make mistake. But if you are requesting a re-sort, then I will obviously do it. But remember, it will be a stain on me and on the name of Godric Gryffindor," the hat said.

Dumbledore knew the hat couldn't make mistakes. Or he didn't know the hat at all.

"I apologise for my intrusion, Sabar. It's just that the Weaselys have always been sorted in Gryffindor so when Ronald was sorted in Slytherin, I was a little surprised," Dumbledore said.

"You don't need to be, Albus. You know I sort them by looking at their character first and dear Ronald is a perfect selection for Gryffindor," the hat said.

"Very well. He will be a Slytherin from now on. Mr Weasely, if you will?" Dumbledore said.

Harry and Hermione (and unknown to them, but Gohan, too) could clearly make out that Dumbledore was angry on the hat, or on Ron. But he was definitely angry.

Ron looked like he had been called on a date with Snape as he walked towards the Slytherin table, glancing at his brothers and obviously at Harry and his friends. How could he make friends with two mudbloods?

None of the Slytherins were happy with this new addition in their house but they couldn't do anything. Ron simply walked and sat at the end of the Slytherin table, away from his housemates as they pressed him with their angry gazes.

A few more sorting were done with Blaise Zabini being the last of the first year to be sorted and with that the feast began. Dumbledore told everyone about the Forbidden Forest and about the third floor which was restricted for them all.

"That bastard. Doesn't he know that by telling everyone there is danger on the third floor will only make students more curious?" Gohan murmured.

Hermione and Harry turned and looked at him. Gohan just used slang against Dumbledore!

"Gohan, he's the headmaster. I think you should talk respectfully about him," Hermione said though she hated to say this.

"Respectfully? Don't mind, but I read about his life before coming here. Wanted to know the man who was considered the greatest wizard of his century. And guess what did I found?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That he made several mistakes. I don't know but I don't trust him anymore after I read about his life. I don't know about you people, but I think that magical population use a bit less of their common sense. I mean, how could they make him their Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump if he made several mistakes in his life? Several silly and dangerous mistakes?" Gohan said.

Hermione and Harry looked at him with surprised looks. Here they were, thinking that Gohan could be someone who would spy on them but here, he was straightaway talking against him! But then again, it could be a plan of Dumbledore. Ron looked pretty trustworthy, too and he had managed to betray them. Gohan was definitely a far intelligent looking boy, as per what Harry and Hermione thought.

"I don't know about that. But for the third floor, I guess you are right that Dumbledore should've kept it mum," Harry said as he looked at Hermione who just shrugged.

While the feast continued, Gohan amazed everyone by the amount of food he could eat. He could definitely eat more that anyone present here but he definitely had manner unlike Ron.

And he looked rather cute while eating as per what Hermione thought. She was obviously in an eleven year old body of herself but she definitely was eighteen. But what was she thinking? She had to focus on the mission. It could happen again that she might fell for Gohan and then when he would betray them, she would feel broken. She hated how love had exposed a weakness in her. she was never that weak. Maybe it was also Dumbledore and Ron's plan.

[AN HOUR LATER]

Harry, Gohan and Neville made their way towards their dorm, along with Dean and Seamus. Harry was happy that he wouldn't have to share his dorm with Ron, Gohan was happy that Harry and Hermione were now his friends and Neville was happy that he had found friends on his first day to Hogwarts, something that he thought would be impossible.

The train journey had tired them out. They saw as Dean and Seamus took the beds at the end of the dorm, probably because they were the male version of Parvati and Lavender. They talked for late nights as Harry remembered about them. He didn't know what happened to them or the others after he and Hermione came back in the past. That timeline couldn't just vanish out on itself. The battle should've ended, probably in the favour of the dark. And Hermione had told him that Dumbledore was alive.

As he sat on his bed after changing in his hand-me-down pyjamas, he thought about the things that were now in front of him: freeing Sirius and legally announcing that he was innocent was one of the main targets he had chosen for this timeline. If he and Hermione had been given a second chance to improve things, they would not let the good side down. Then there was Pettigrew. Ron would definitely have brought the rat with him. the thing was, it would be difficult for them to get a hold of Pettigrew now because he was now in Slytherin dorms. Harry had managed to get inside the Slytherin common room back in the previous timeline but it was a difficult thing to be completed. He didn't thought he could do it again, even with the help of the polyjuice potion.

Then he glanced at Gohan, who was looking at him. Neville was fast asleep and Dean and Seamus were in their own world, talking to each other.

"You okay, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking about something," Gohan asked.

"Oh, alright. I guess it's good night then, for now. I am feeling pretty tired because of the train ride," Harry said.

"Yeah, good night, Harry," Gohan said, looking at the roof.

Harry saw Gohan was in deep thought about something so he thought it would be good not to disturb him so he prepared to sleep.

Gohan was debating whether he should tell Harry and Hermione about his real purpose of being here or not. It was difficult to act around. Telling them the truth would be a better thing to do. Yes, it would be the right thing to do. So, taking in a long breather, he turned towards Harry's bed. He could feel that Harry hadn't slept yet.

"Harry?" Gohan called.

Harry turned towards him. "Yes, Gohan?" he asked.

"I need to tell you and Hermione something. I guess it would be good to disclose my secret to you. Is there some place in or out of the castle where we can talk in private and where we can't be overheard?" Gohan asked.

Harry looked at him in shock. He knew something was up as Gohan being here didn't make much of a sense. And he was ready to disclose his secret with them? Harry could work with that one.

"There's some place I know where we would hardly be noticed. I guess we can talk there. Since tomorrow is a weekend, we won't have any classes and so it won't be a problem. We will go after breakfast. Will that be okay?" Harry asked.

"It will be good. I really need to tell you something. I was told to keep it from you and Hermione as long as necessary but I think being transparent with you both will work out to be much better," Gohan said. "We'll talk tomorrow. Good night, Harry."

And with that, Gohan turned around and went to sleep. Harry kept looking at him for a full ten minutes. Gohan had just mentioned that he had to disclose a secret to him and Hermione. Why them? Did he know they had travelled time?

Harry decided not to give much thought about it. If Gohan knew something he would tell it tomorrow. If he didn't know something, then Harry and Hermione will see to it. They had left their humble nature back home. These betrayers didn't deserve a second chance like him and Hermione.

Dumbledore was pacing to and fro. Sleep was miles away from his eyes. The portraits in his office had seen him pacing and then went to sleep. But Dumbledore was in no peace at the moment. His face was that of a worried one.

How could his plan have failed? He had given clear instructions to Molly Weasely that Harry Potter would be arriving today morning, searching for platform 9¾ and she was to help him. And by doing that, she would also make him and Ron friends which will only deepen with time. Then a trust will be formed between them so deep that Harry would share everything with Ron.

But not only had Molly failed to find Harry, Ron was now sorted in Slytherin. Dumbledore looked at the sorting hat sleeping peacefully in its stand. He had enchanted the hat to sort Ron in Gryffindor, where Harry would, no doubt, be sorted in. But the sorting hat had thrown him in Slytherin, miles away from his targets. The snakes and lions already had bad relations between them which would only hinder any efforts Ron would put in to befriend Harry.

A few minutes after Dumbledore had returned back in his office after the feast, he had floo called Molly and had asked her why did she failed in her task. She had replied that she never saw Harry at King's Cross. Feeling disappointed, Dumbledore then called Ron in his office and had asked him why he didn't sit with Harry.

"I searched for him in the entire train, professor. Twice! But I never saw him," was Ron's reply. Dumbledore used his legillimency on him and found out that he was telling the truth, only because Harry had used a disillusionment charm on himself along with a girl he was sitting with.

But that could not have been possible. Harry couldn't even spell or cast a lumos. That was the very reason why Dumbledore had left him in the muggle world, away from his guardian Sirius Black. He had thought that the abuses would make Harry weak physically and mentally which would make him a perfect target for Dumbledore's manipulations. But that was not something that had happened.

Harry was physically weak. There was no doubt in that. But it seemed as if he knew advanced magic. But how could he? Dumbledore had kept his most trusted spies around Privet Drive and had been informed about Harry's location and condition every second.

Then how could have Harry casted magic and changed his look?

Then there was another problem. Harry had already made friends with tow mudbloods. This could not be accepted. Harry was an important tool in Dumbledore's long plan for the Greater Good. He knew muggles used more common sense than magical people and that was the very reason he himself had lived in a muggle neighbourhood for five to ten years with his parents, brother and sister.

Muggles and Harry was a bad combination.

Then he thought about the trap he had set on the third floor. It was to test Harry's courage so he could be what Dumbledore wanted him to be when the time was right. He then looked at his table where something was kept, wrapped in a gift paper. It was something Harry needed to make Dumbledore's plan work out. There were things that were not going according to his plan but they would. Slowly. Right now, he had a parcel to be delivered.

He clapped his hand once and an elf popped inside his office.

"Master Dumbledore called Timi?" the elf squeaked.

"I did, Timi. I need you to deliver that parcel in dorm number fourteen of the Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said as he pointed his finger towards the wrapped gift.

Timi nodded and snapped her finger and with that the parcel and she were gone.

Dumbledore sank down in his comfortable chair and started to look at the ongoing things once more as the night fell in deeper.

Gohan woke up first. The sun was still to rise but his sleep had forced him to wake up. He looked around in the room. Everyone was asleep. But he swore he sensed someone's presence a few moments ago.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around once again when his eyes fell on something kept beside Harry's bed table. It looked like some sort of a present. And it was not there when they had come inside the dorm.

"Harry?" Gohan called him whispering, careful enough not to wake up others.

Harry mumbled a little but didn't move.

"Harry?"

"Mmm," Harry moaned and turned towards his right. He saw Gohan was looking at him. "Gohan? What's the matter?" he asked.

"You have a parcel on your bed table," Gohan said and pointed towards it.

Harry blinked a few times then turned to look where Gohan was pointing. He felt for his glasses and when he wore it, he found a familiar package on his bed table. He smiled. This was the one thing that Dumbledore gave him which he didn't regret now.

He got up and pulled the parcel towards him and opened it. Gohan saw as Harry took out a silvery, glassy cloth piece which was about five metres long.

"Someone send you a blanket?" Gohan asked with confusion. Harry smiled.

"This isn't a blanket, Gohan. It's my family heirloom. This is an invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Invisibility cloak?" Gohan asked.

"I'll show you," Harry said and got off his bed. He then took the cloak and wore it around him.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Harry's entire body except for his head were gone, or rather were invisible.

"Whoa," he said.

"Yes. This can be very useful," Harry said.

"Who sent it?" Gohan asked.

Harry showed him the card, which, like before, didn't contain any name.

"Your father gave this to me before he died. Use it carefully," Gohan read. "But there's no name of the sender," Gohan said. "And you are okay with it?"

"I am, Gohan. Because I know this belonged to my father. I know you are confused but I'll tell you everything once you tell me your side of the story," Harry said.

"My side?" Gohan asked.

"You said you wanted to talk to me and Hermione today? I am referring to that one. I think you are hiding something from us, Gohan. I am saying this because I have a fair experience with spies and betrayers," Harry said in a serious tone.

"I know, that. And I can tell you that I am no spy. Just wait for a couple more hours and I'll tell you and Hermione together. It'll save the effort to tell you both separately," Gohan said.

"Okay," Harry said but he still looked suspiciously at Gohan.

Breakfast was something which Harry thought would never change in Hogwarts. Students were talking, laughing and gossiping all around him but his mind was stuck on one thing: what was is that Gohan wanted to tell him and Hermione?

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry woke up from his dream world. "I am fine," he said and then looked around.

"Where's Gohan?" Hermione asked.

"He said he needed to speak to us after the breakfast...there he is!" Harry said as Gohan entered the great hall in his casual clothes since it was a weekend. Harry waved at him and Gohan came and sat beside him.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said and smiled.

"Good morning, Gohan. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"It felt a bit weird, you know, sleeping in a different bed," Gohan said in amusement.

"Harry said you wanted to talk to us about something?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Yes. But first, let's have food," Gohan said.

[HALF AN HOUR LATER]

Harry and Hermione were taking Gohan through a series of tunnels that was underground. Maybe they were taking him to some secure place. So he kept following them and meanwhile, he kept tracking for any uninvited kis around.

Ten minutes later and after taking several turns, Gohan found himself in some sort of a cellar.

"What is this place?" Gohan asked.

"You said you needed some place to talk. Well, we are going there," Harry said as he took out his invisibility cloak from his bottomless bag which he had created last night.

Harry, is that?" Hermione asked.

"You guessed right, Hermione," Harry said with a grin.

"But weren't you supposed to get it on Christmas?" she asked.

"Well, it looks like the sender couldn't wait for us to fall in his webs. I found it today morning beside my bed," Harry said, "And we were supposed to find some place to have our talk with Gohan. So I brought t with me."

Then he opened the cloak and wore it around himself, Hermione and Gohan. Since their bodies weren't that of an adult, the three easily fit under the cloak.

Hermione felt Gohan's muscles as she stood between him and Harry and felt something flutter in her stomach. She knew this feeling. She blushed.

Gohan saw as they climbed the stairs and then entered the inside of a candy store.

"This is Honey Dukes. And right now, we are in Hogsmead," Harry said as he, Hermione and Gohan made it out of the shop without attracting attention.

Gohan then saw Harry and Hermione taking him towards a silent path that looked broken and old. No one was there and a minute later, Gohan knew why as he and the two neared an old broken down shack which looked haunted.

"Scared?" Harry asked playfully.

"Nope. Have seen far worse things than ghosts or haunted houses," Gohan said. "I guess we will be going inside?"

"Right you are, Mr Son," Harry said and the three walked in.

The stairs creaked as they walked towards the upper floor because the ground floor was completely in shambles. Since no one was there to see them, Harry had taken away the cloak and had kept it back in his pouch.

They entered the same room where Harry and Hermione met Sirius in their third year back in the other timeline.

"Alright, we are here, Gohan. There's no one here except us to hear you," Harry said.

Let me check once more," Gohan said and focussed on his ki senses.

Harry and Hermione watched as Gohan remained standing there for ten seconds, without saying or moving.

"Alright. We are clear. So, how are you feeling... coming back in time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had her wand pointed at Gohan. Her eyes were fiery. Harry had also taken out his wand but he kept it down. But his eyes never moved away from Gohan who stood all calm and never moved.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, please. There's just no need for you to point your wand at me," Gohan said and raised his hands in surrender. "I have been sent here to help you and Harry."

"Prove it. Why do we trust you? You can be another spy," Hermione said.

"I don't know what happened back in your timeline. I only know that it had something to do with Dumbledore and one Ron Weasely," Gohan said. "Please, I'll explain everything to you both. That's the very reason I wanted to speak to you. Give me a chance to explain."

"Lower your wand, Hermione. I think we should listen to him first," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry as if he was joking but then reluctantly, she put her wand down but it never left her hand.

"Explain," Harry said.

"Alright," Gohan said and took in a long breathe. "Do you remember the last thing happened to you both back in your original timeline?"

Harry looked at Hermione who still seemed suspicious towards Gohan. Harry felt the same, too, but he thought Gohan would really be a friend to them both. So he spoke first.

"I was in Hogwarts, destroying one of the things that would have helped us defeat a dark wizard when a while light surrounded me and then I found myself in a strange room for a moment before I was standing at King's Cross where Hagrid had left me when I was eleven," Harry said.

"And Hermione? What about you?" Gohan asked.

Hermione hesitated and looked at Harry who just nodded to her. She scowled but nodded back.

"I was in a room deep under Hogwarts with Ron who attacked me suddenly and I was thrown away, bleeding. Then he told me how he was never our friend and how it was all Dumbledore's plan to do it all. Then I saw Dumbledore who was supposed to be dead a year ago. But he was alive. He came over and stood above me and before anything could happen, I found myself at King's Cross, in my eleven year old body. But I had all my memories intact," Hermione said.

Then she and Harry looked at Gohan when something struck Hermione.

"What do you meant by saying you found yourself in a strange room, Harry?" she asked.

"That wasn't some strange room, Hermione," Gohan spoke. "That was where the Guardian of Earth resides. It is called the Lookout and before you ask any questions, let me tell you what actually happened to you both before it is too late and someone discovers that we are not in the castle," Gohan said.

Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed to agree with him but they kept quiet. They knew if they were late to go back to the castle, their absence would be found out. Gohan took their silence as his green signal and so he proceeded with the story.

"The Guardian of the Earth is what you can understand as the god of this planet. He resides high above the planet on a place called the Lookout. His duty is to guard the planet and look for anything evil or bad that might be happening down here.

"I am not from your time. I am from the future, hundreds of years after you both were born. In my time, I was called upon by the then Guardian of Earth who is my friend. he then informed me that three souls, who were your parents and godfather, Harry, wanted you both to come back in time and right the wrongs. In my time, the magical world hardly exists as a peaceful and calm place like today. The witches and wizards had found a way to hide their world even from the eyes of the Guardian himself and so he couldn't do anything for the betterment of this world when darkness covered it.

"Harry, you found yourself in a room at the Lookout in my time. The guardian healed you and Hermione and as per your parents and godfather's request, he sent you both back. But he also sent me with you so that I could help and protect you in your mission. I have been told everything about your lives so you don't need to explain me about it. I know about Voldemort, Dumbledore, the horcruxes and many other things that you are oblivious to but you should have known. Things like your family heritage, Harry. Something Dumbledore kept away from you because that could have ruined his plans he had for you.

"Hermione, you stuck into all this because you had made friends with Harry which proved a disaster to Dumbledore's plan. And that was why you were also pulled into dangers along with Harry. I know that you were in the Chamber of Secrets when Ron attacked you and I know, Harry, that you had just destroyed one of the horcrux when you were pulled away from your time. Your parents, James and Lily Potter along with your godfather Sirius Black wanted you both to be safe and be aided by someone and so the Guardian chose me. So I need you both to trust me. I am saying this all with complete honesty."

"If what you say is true, then tell me how you were able to get inside Hogwarts? As far as I remember, one has to be magical in order to be accepted," Harry asked.

"I am magical, or had become one after an experience I had but I won't tell that to you right now because it's a long story. What I want you and Hermione to do is believe me on this one. I am here for your help. I know all about your previous experiences and know secrets you were meant to know but you didn't. With me, you will solve your mission faster than you both can imagine. I have powers that you both can't even think of and if you still don't trust me, then I will make you trust me," Gohan said and took out his wand.

Hermione and Harry quickly held their wands pointed towards Gohan but he never pointed his towards them. Instead, he held it high up in the air and glowed it slightly.

"I, Gohan Son, take the Wizard's Oath that I am here to help Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger in their mission which will lead to the betterment of the magical society. I, with all my power and life, will help them and keep them safe from the dangers they had to face before. So mote it be," Gohan said and the light on his wand glowed brighter for a moment then went out. "Do you trust me now? Now, even though I am powerful, but I have been told that breaking the Wizard's Oath will cause great damage to me, even if it fails to kill me."

Harry and Hermione stood shocked. They were still unable to process what they had observed. Gohan, in order to make them trust on him, had taken a Wizard's Oath. They knew an Imperiused person couldn't do it so there was no chance that Gohan was Imperiused by anyone, especially Dumbledore. It all showed to one thing: Gohan was here to help them in their mission. And he knew things that even Dumbledore was oblivious to at the moment, like the horcruxes.

"We trust you, Gohan," Harry said.

Hermione turned to look at him but couldn't say anything. It looked like she was still working on believing to what she had witnessed right now.

"I...I trust you, Gohan," she said finally.

"You know, it takes loads off my shoulder. I was told to not disclose my secret to you both unless absolutely necessary but I thought that exposing myself to you would make things easier between me and you both. I was never a good liar," Gohans said sheepishly as he rubbed his hair. "So, how do we destroy the stone first?"

"You know about the stone?" Hermione asked.

"I told you I have been informed about your life's experiences before I was sent to protect you. I even know the traps Dumbledore has put up at the third floor and I can easily get you past them," Gohan said.

"Wait a minute, Gohan," Harry interrupted. "You said that you are from the future, that is, far after me and Hermione's time. How far exactly?"

"Twenty fourth century," Gohan said.

Hermione looked dumbstruck at him while Harry just looked as if he had some more questions in his mind. And he did as he throws another one.

"You said that the magical world was destroyed. What happened to us? And Hogwarts at the battle?" Harry asked.

Gohan's face went sober and Harry guessed the answer from that itself. He had, kind of, guessed it.

"You and Hermione died and so did many others. Hermione died due to the injury she received in the Chamber. You found out that Snape was working undercover for Dumbledore and was spying on Voldemort. He did so because he loved your mother and was a childhood friend to her until something happened between them in their firth year. He was the reason Voldemort came after you because he told him the prophecy thinking that it wasn't meant for you but Neville. But when Voldemort went after your parents and killed them, Snape was given shelter by Dumbledore who asked him to work for him. Snape obliged as he wanted to keep you safe as you were last resemblance of your mother...through your eyes. But then Dumbledore disclosed to Snape that you had a horcrux inside your head and that you had to die for it to be destroyed. That broke Snape completely enough that Dumbledore had to put him under an Imperius to keep his plans working," Gohan said.

Harry stood dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The most despised teacher of Hogwarts wanted to keep him safe all this time? Then something hit him.

"You said Dumbledore imperiused Snape. When?" Harry asked.

"During your second year, when he first found out about that diary you destroyed in the Chamber. In fact, he always had suspected that there was something wrong with your scar..."

"My scar? That the horcrux?" Harry asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The night Voldemort went to kill you and your parents, he had done the ritual which enabled him to make horcruxes. When, after killing your parents, he turned to kill you, your mother's protection made the curse rebound on him and his only soul latched itself, in hurry, onto the only living thing it could find that time," Gohan said.

"Me," Harry said and touched his scar.

"Yes. When Dumbledore first saw you after that night and looked at that scar, he felt something dark being radiated from it. I know you know that horcruxes make people do bad things as it corrupts their minds. When Dumbledore placed you with your uncle and aunt, the Horcrux was the reason they behaved badly towards you. They are, in fact, nice people. Yes, your aunt was jealous of your mother being a witch but the night she saw you at her doorstep, and came to know about your mother and your father's death, she broke down completely. Then, when she came to know that you were Lily's son, she graciously accepted you and so did Vernon. But since you had a horcrux inside you, it started corrupting their mind and hence, they become more and more abusive towards you. They were also abusive towards each others as well but they never let you see it. And since you were a living anchor to Voldemort's soul, the horcrux affected your uncle, aunt and cousin slowly, unlike the locket or other horcruxes," Gohan said.

Harry and Hermione remained stunned. Harry had never thought about this. Then he remembered how strangely good his uncle and aunt behaved when they came to pick him up from King's Cross during his summer holidays. It was because of his absence from the house that reduced the horcrux's effect on them. And then, as the summer began, their behaviour and nature towards him became more and more savagery. He remembered having many injuries by the time his summers were over during his first year. After that, well, he never really spent the entirety of his summer at Private Drive. He was at Weaselys for the other half of his summer all the time.

"I hope that's too much for you both for today. We need to go. We are already late and someone will notice us, especially Dumbledore who might be searching for you to have his grandfatherly manipulative talk," Gohans said.

Harry nodded and started taking out his cloak when Gohan stopped him.

"We will be late. I will take us back in a second," Gohan said.

Hermione and Harry looked at him in awe.

"Now, I promise you this isn't apparition. It is a far much better thing than that. You won't feel unpleasant at all. All you will feel is a breeze of wind. Now, each of you, grab a hand of mine and then we are ready," Gohan said.

They did so and then Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. Harry and Hermione felt a slight sir current on their body and face and the next thing they knew, they were standing outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Hmm, that's strange," Gohan muttered.

"What? You got us inside the castle," Harry said. He was still surprised at how they had managed to cover five kilometres of distance in just a second.

"No. I focussed for our dorm which I sensed was empty at this hour because everyone is outside. But we landed here, outside the common room," Gohans said.

"Maybe it is because of magic? We do have to say a password to enter and no one can simply enter the common room without telling the correct password," Hermione said.

"I think you are right," Gohan said and then they entered the common room when harry said the password to Fat Lady.

Dumbledore had searched the entire castle twice and he couldn't find Harry. Where was that boy? He also felt suspicious that his other two friends were gone as well. Perhaps Harry was already working on taking the stone? But this was just too early. Dumbledore had not even Imperiused Filch's cat to make Harry and his friends to go to the third floor and into the room where Fluffy guarded the trap door. He had then asked the ghosts and neither of them could tell Harry or his friends' whereabouts. What was happening? He had thought to give his grandfatherly talk to harry, talk to him about his parents like the last time so that Harry would see to him as an idol, something that was necessary for Albus' plan for the Greater Good.

But things were not going as he had planned. They had backfired on the very first day when Molly had failed to get a hold to Harry and when Ron failed even further when he couldn't find him on the train. And then Ron was sorted in Slytherin and he looked pretty beat up today morning at the breakfast table. No need to say, he now shared a dorm with Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. And he had a bad history with Slytherins.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Nearly Headless Nick called from behind. "Harry and his friends just entered the common room a couple minutes ago."

"About time. Thank you, Lord Nick," Dumbledore said and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, Hermione and Gohan were sitting in the common room where Harry and Hermione were explaining him in detail about their life in the previous timeline. The common room was empty of all the students who were outside, enjoying the beautiful day on the weekend.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed a familiar ki and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's on his way here. He might be coming here for you, Harry," Gohan said.

"I can't just face him right now. He might know we weren't in the castle an hour ago. And I have no desire to face him," Harry said.

"Alright, then. Hold my hand. I'll get us out," Gohan said and Harry and Hermione quickly grabbed each of his hands and a moment later they were gone.

Dumbledore entered the common room. Being the headmaster had its own advantages. He could enter any of the common rooms or dorms without being stopped. His eyes quickly searched for Harry but he wasn't there. He saw inside the dorm but it was empty as well. Even Harry's friends were not here. What was going on? Had Nick lied to him? He was so angry from the inside at the moment. His patience was now breaking.

The trio found themselves at the shore of the lake. There was no one near enough to see them appearing out of nowhere so they were safe.

"We were almost just caught by him," Harry said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Gohan," Hermione said.

"No problem. So, when will we begin the stone hunt and the horcrux hunt?" he asked.

"Let's see. The last time, it was Halloween when Quirrell let the troll in and Hermione had somehow evaded her death," Harry said.

Hermione shivered at that thought. She was just lucky to have survived that night.

"We know how to get through the traps and so it won't be as difficult as before. Then there's Quirrell. We will just have to kill him," Harry said.

"And you can do that just by touching him," Hermione said.

"Yes. Then we have the basilisk which has to be killed. We can't let it live just in case it decides to start petrifying students and teachers in the future. But then there's the diary. I can't even summon Dobby now because he didn't know me when I was in my first year. But I am sure the diary is in Lucius' possession. We need a plan for that one. The other thing is proving Sirius innocent in front of the Wizengmot. Last time, he was free but still a fugitive. We can't let that happen again. I want to legally declare him innocent," Harry said.

"I think going to Gringotts might help with that one. You should talk to Griphook. As far as I remember, you never read the final will and testament of your parents and I think you should see how much you will inherit when you will come of age," Hermione suggested.

"I can help you with that one," Gohans said, attracting Harry and Hermione's attention. "Harry, you are now the sole owner of Potter Manor and the Gryffindor Manon."

"Gryffindor manor?" Harry asked.

"As I was told, you are now the only living descendant of Godric Gryffindor. So his castle will be inherited by you," Gohan said.

"I...I am a descendant of Gryffindor?" Harry asked, shocked at what he had heard.

"I guess it makes sense. Remember, Harry, the sword came to you when you needed it? Dumbledore told you that the sword represented any worthy Gryffindor but somewhere in my mind, I always thought that was not the reason why the sword presented itself to you," Hermione said.

"But Rufus said the same thing as Dumbledore," Harry said.

"He was a pawn of Dumbledore, Harry. Willing or not, but he was controlled by Dumbledore. We know that for sure. I think Dumbledore would have told him to say so. Besides, he was the DMLE head after Amelia and then the minister of magic. How would he know much about the history of that sword?" Hermione said.

"She's right, Harry. The sword came to you because you are now the one who have inherited it," Gohan said.

"Alright. So we will go to Gringotts when we have time. What next?" Harry asked.

"The horcruxes. There's the diadem of Ravenclaw, the ring of Voldemort's mother, the locket, the cup and of course his lovely snake," Hermione said with disgust.

"I think we can exclude the snake. He didn't make a horcrux of her before our third year," Harry said. "And I think waiting for that to happen will be worth. We can't kill Voldemort right now because his body has to be destroyed. And that won't happen until he's resurrected. While we can and will destroy all the known horcruxes as soon as we can, we'll have to wait until our fourth year," Harry said.

So when do we begin?" Gohan asked.

"First, we will take care of that part which can happen inside the school. Starting with the stone and then the Chamber," Hermione said. "We can then plan for our next steps."

"I think that will be better," Harry said and agreed with Hermione.

"So, the stone?" Gohan asked.

"We will go tonight. And I forgot to mention, I need the Marauders' map from the twins," Harry said.

"We will make out something for that, Harry. Right now, we don't require it that much," Hermione said.

"You said that that map let you keep an eye on this school? I can help you with that. I can sense others' life force and so, I can tell you where they are when you need to know," Gohan said.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked. "How?"


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting down and curfew was approaching fast. Most of the students had already gone inside the castle and those who were left, were now starting to head in.

Harry, Hermione and Gohan were still sitting by the lake's shore. Harry had casted a privacy charm around them in case someone decided to eavesdrop.

Hermione and Harry sat stunned after they heard Gohan's story. Harry didn't know what the word 'alien' meant but Hermione did. Then there was what Gohan had experienced. Both, Harry and Hermione knew Gohan was telling the truth because he had taken the oath. When he concluded his story, only then did Hermione managed to ask one question that was jumping inside her head.

"Your dad defeated Majin Buu?" she asked.

"You know about him?" Gohan asked. Harry, too, wanted to know about it.

"I...I had read about it in one of the books in our previous timeline back at Sirius' place. it is believed that Majin Buu is the most evil thing in the entire creation of the universe," Hermione said.

"You are right about that one," Gohan said.

"And your dad defeated him?" she asked again.

"Yes. It was a close call. Buu had taken the lives of every single living being on the planet. My family and friends survived because we came back on the Lookout... yes! Why didn't I think of it before?" Gohan said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

Gohan looked at him and then smiled. But he didn't say anything.

"Nothing. that's a secret I'd like to keep for now. No more Buu stories. Come on, curfew is approaching and we need to be back inside the castle," Gohan said and stood up.

"Wait, Gohan? What did you thought?" Hermione asked as she stood up and followed him and soon after Harry did as well.

Dinner was as it had been. Delicious food and the rummaging of the students and professors. Harry was seeing from the corner of his eye that Dumbledore was secretly looking at him. He smiled. He was happy that he had managed to fend Dumbledore away for an entire day. He hoped it remained the same like this until the day when he'd face him. But facing Dumbledore wasn't easy. He needed to get the support of law before he could plan anything against the old hag. Well, that had to wait, at least for tonight as Harry, Hermione and Gohan had a job to do.

"How can you eat that much?" Hermione asked, amused at Gohan's eating habits.

"I am half Saiyan, Hermione. My appetite is huge. But it's nothing compared to my dad's. He is a full blooded Saiyan and can eat almost ten times more than me," Gohan said.

"Well, at least he has table manners, unlike Ron," Harry joked and Hermione and Gohan smiled.

[THREE HOURS LATER]

Gohan and Harry slipped out of their respective beds and then out of their dorm and into the common room. Hermione was waiting for them there. Harry had his cloak which he had kept in his pouch, just in case there was a need to it. Gohan had also agreed to that one.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Born for it, Hermione," Harry said.

"Alright. Now, Harry? Hermione?" Gohan said and they both held his hands and a moment later, the three were in the room which only Harry remembered.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This is where I confronted Quirrell. Come on. The stone is supposed to be here somewhere. The last time, Dumbledore had hid it in the Mirror of Eris. But I have a feeling that before that, it was kept somewhere here..."

"Found it!" Gohan said as he pointed towards a series of pillars.

Harry and Hermione looked in Gohan's pointing direction and saw a small box hidden behind those pillars. Even a year old child could've seen that box at the way it was kept.

"Well, Dumbledore did confess that he intended to make the traps easy. But I never thought he would hide the stone like that," Harry said and walked over to the pillars. He took out the small box and opened it.

"Bingo! There's the little devil," Harry said and took out the stone and raised it so Gohan and Hermione could see it.

"But you can't destroy it using any spell," Hermione said.

"Leave that to me, Hermione," Gohan said and stepped forward towards Harry. "Harry?"

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Gohan replied and Harry gave him the stone.

Gohan took it, threw it up in the air and produced a yellowish beam from his palm which connected to the stone and vaporised it. Harry and Hermione looked shocked at that.

"Tell me you felt that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It felt like the sir around us got dense for a moment," Hermione said.

"There you go. Off with the stone mission," Gohan said. "And yes. Being a Saiyan allows me to throw energy beams but that's just half of the story. You both can also throw energy beams but you have to be physically strong enough for that."

"Can it be taught? I am just asking to satisfy my curiosity," Hermione asked.

"Of course. There are a few techniques you both can learn that can be conducted by humans. But you will have to first learn to control your energy flow. I think it will be easier for you since you guys have magical cores inside your bodies," Gohan said.

"Alright. Let's get out of here first. I don't want to stay here for long. It's creepy down here," Harry said and the others agreed as well and a second later, they were standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady who scolded them for a minute for staying out after curfew and then let them in.

"She always does that, scolding us and then forgive," Harry said as the three got inside.

"Well, one task is over," Hermione said.

"Now for the basilisk," Harry said as he nodded. "But I am too tired for anymore talks. Had to wake up after an hour's sleep. So, goodnight for now, Hermione. You coming, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Give me a moment," Gohan said. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Okay?" she said with a doubt.

"Thanks. Harry, I'll see you in a bit," Gohan said.

"Alright," Harry said but was not much happy to be sorted out of Gohan and Hermione's discussion but he climbed up the stairs and went to sleep.

"Alright. Hermione, could you cast a privacy charm, just to be sure that Harry won't listen to us? I don't know much about magic spells right now," Gohan said.

Hermione looked at him for a minute but then took out her wand and casted a privacy charm.

"Now, I need to ask you of Harry's birth day. When is it?" Gohan asked.

"A week after Halloween. You plan to give him a present?" she asked.

"Not just a present. I want to give him his life back. You will see what I mean by that on Harry's birthday," Gohan said as he smiled.

"Gohan? What are you planning?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing dangerous, if that's what you think. Remember, I have taken an oath?" Gohan said.

"But can't you tell at least me?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. I am going to give Harry what he desires the most. That's it for you. I know you are intelligent so go and figure it out and if you do, please keep it to yourself and don't tell Harry. Now, Goodnight," Gohan said and walked towards his dorm.

"Goodnight," Hermione said, thinking about Gohan's hint in her mind. What could it be that Harry desired most? There were a lot of things Harry wanted.

{EARLY MORNING]

Snape burst into Dumbledore's office, his breathing ragged and rough at the same time. Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. He was doing this a lot for a few days after Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. He looked at his potions professor. Snape's face was red and he was huffing loudly.

"Severus, did you played the correct tone that Fluffy likes?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's...It's not about that...Al...Albus. the...the st...stone is...is gone!" Snape completed his sentence and took in a long breathe.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Severus? You must have not checked it carefully," Dumbledore said.

"I checked every single corner of that room. The stone is gone. Besides, I smelled a slight burning odour as well. My conclusion is, someone destroyed it," Snape said.

"That's preposterous, Snape! You know this better than anyone that that stone can't be destroyed," Dumbledore said.

"I told you what I found, Albus. If you don't believe me, check it yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take off a few moments. All that running has made me tired," Snape said and walked out of the office.

Albus stood there, like he had been petrified by a basilisk's stare. Making up his mind and thinking it as some bad joke, he trotted down towards the third floor. All this while, he prayed that Snape was wrong.

Harry, Hermione and Gohan prepared for their first class of their first year. Harry had told Gohan all about it. They had transfigurations the first period with Slytherins. It wasn't a surprise. They had shared most of their classes with Slytherins back in the original timeline.

The three walked down the corridors and this time, Harry wasn't lost like before. And he had Ron to blame for that one. He had made him late and then had re-routed him in the wrong corridor.

The class was half filled and half empty as students were still pouring in. The three settled down together where the Gryffindor students had occupied their space in the classroom. Harry recognised McGonagall in her cat form, sitting on the teacher's desk, watching her students in disguise.

Gohan knew McGonagall's animagus so he tried not to gain her unwanted attention and sat quietly. As the class started after five minutes, Ron reached late and had to listen to McGonagall's lectures as she deducted two points from Slytherin because of his laziness. What surprised Harry was the fact that Draco himself had told McGonagall that Ron slept late in the morning when Ron told her that he had forgotten his way to the classroom.

Ron glared at Draco who just grinned evilly at him in return. Harry and Hermione smiled secretly as Ron sat at the last bench, alone.

"Welcome, students. As you know my name so I don't need to introduce myself to you. But I welcome you to your first class of your first term. Transfiguration. As the name suggests, we will be dealing with changing the shapes and structures of certain objects. But let me tell you for those of you who don't know, that a mere spell casting will not do any work on the subjects. The movements of your wands should be precise. Without proper wand movement, your spell casting will be pointless. Let me give you a demonstration," McGonagall said and picked up a piece of wood fibre from her table. "As for those of you, who have already read what we will be transfiguring today, it is the changing of this wood fibre into a needle. That is the easiest of any other transfigurations and that will be what you will do today. But as for now, I told you that I will be showing you the wand movement. Watch closely. In my first attempt, I will merely cast the spell and will not move my wand at all."

Everyone saw as McGonagall casted the spell. Her wand remained steady on her hand and nothing happened. The fibre was fibre.

"Now, you saw that mere casting is not sufficient' now I will be moving my wand in a correct order, and will cast the spell at the same time," McGonagall said and flourished her wand in a simple pattern and casted the spell. A yellow light came out of her wand and the fibre changed into a needle.

"Now, this is what you will do today. You each have a wood fibre in front of you. You also have your wands with you. So what are you waiting for? Change the fibre into a needle. The first one to successfully transfigure the fibre into a needle will be awarded ten points for their house. If you fail to succeed, you will be given homework to practice the spell and write a four inch essay on the advantages and the difficulties one might face while transfiguring something. So come on. Start," McGonagall said and clapped her hands once and on every desk, wood fibres appeared out of thin air.

Hermione quickly turned into her 'Hermione' form and transfigured the fibre into a needle in the first ten seconds. She could have done that in no time but she thought that would create suspicions especially when she was a muggleborn.

"Excellent, Ms Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "Everyone look, Ms Granger has done it."

Harry was next. He too, took time which he didn't need to but he followed Hermione's theory. But unfortunately, he wasn't awarded any points for that as per the rules. But McGonagall did praise him. harry could see her slight surprise over the fact that he had succeeded in his first attempt.

Gohan was having a little trouble but with Hermione's help, he finally succeeded in changing his wood fibre to a needle. He stood fourth, after Draco Malfoy. McGonagall couldn't help but smile at her fellow lions who had outdone themselves in their first class. Slytherins were pissed off, clearly not on Harry but on Hermione and Gohan who had succeeded even though they were muggleborns.

Finally, almost everyone except for Ron, Neville and a few countable succeeded in their transfiguration and were saved from the homework pressure. Neville looked as if he would break down when tears started filling in his eyes.

"It's alright, Neville. We will help you with your homework and it would be finished in no time," Harry consoled him and this brought a line of hope on the round faced boy.

"Th...Thanks, Harry," Neville said.

"Don't mention it. We are friends, after all," Harry said.

Finally, after an hour, their class was over and the three friends, with Neville alongside them, made their way towards their second class, again shared by Slytherins. Harry was particularly waiting for this class since early morning. It was Potions and Harry needed to know Snape's true character. If what Gohan had said was true- which obviously was since he had taken the oath- Harry wanted to see how much Snape truly cared for him.

As they made their way towards the dungeons, Gohan realized why it was actually called the Dungeons. The walls were moist and cold and had turned green over the time unlike any other portion of the castle. He had been told that the dungeons were beneath the lake. Now he knew why Slytherins always looked pissed off and why most of them were so pale. He couldn't blame them. He himself would've been like them if he had been sorted to Slytherin.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. I never actually realised Snape was trying to protect me. I had been told once but I didn't believe it, really," Harry said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Back in our timeline, in our first year, when I confronted Quirrell, he told me that Snape was trying to protect me all that time when we thought he was the culprit who was thinking of stealing the stone. Remember my first Quidditch match when my broom went all wobbly?"

"I remember," Hermione said.

"Quirrell said he was the one hexing my broom," Harry said.

"But I saw Snape muttering enchantments," Hermione said.

"He was trying to counteract Quirrell's hex. And when you set Snape's cloak on fire, it distracted Quirrell's concentration and only then did my broom stabilised," Harry said.

"If Snape knew Quirrell was the one hexing your broom, why didn't he do anything about him later? I am sure he knew just like Dumbledore that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort," Hermione said.

"That's because Dumbledore told Snape no to," Gohan said. "Dumbledore convinced Snape that you, Harry, will have to confront him. Snape was against it but he agreed, though reluctantly," Gohan said.

"You know, I am still thinking whether Dumbledore really put an Imperius on him," Harry muttered.

"Well, then we will have to fine it out," Hermione said.

"How?" Gohan asked.

"Those who are Imperiused, their eyes will seem abnormal if you look closely and carefully. Their pupils will be dilated a bit more than they should be under normal circumstances. But I don't think it will be an easy job to see Snape's eyes. I mean, you know, with everyone present in the class," Hermione said.

"It will not be easy even when we are alone with Snape, Hermione," Harry muttered.

"I can do that. I can magnify my senses to higher levels, thanks to my Saiyan side. I will find out whether Snape was Imperiused or not," Gohans said.

As they reached the classroom, Gohan realised it was even darker than the corridors of the dungeons. Though there were large windows and they were opened and charmed not to let the lake's water pour into the class, it was still dark for normal eyes to see things in vivid details. Then he thought was this the reasons students made mistakes while brewing and making potions? But he had no time for those things. He was told what their first class would be. They will not be brewing anything today. It will just be a lecture class. The three friends, or rather time travellers walked inside and occupied a seat that was neither too front nor too back. It was somewhere in the middle.

Harry had prepared himself to answer every damn question that Snape had thrown on him in the previous timeline. He now knew those were third year potions questions and hardly anyone in the class would've managed to answer those. But he had come prepared today.

Gohan sensed a ki level and then with a bang, the classroom doors opened and came in Severus Snape, walking in his own style: long steps, posture straight and looking directly ahead. As he approached his table, he closed every single window in the classroom with a flick of his wand. He then climbed on the raised platform where his table was and turned to face the students, keeping his scowled expression tip top.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to know the certain signs and the art of potion making, however, for those select few who possess the true position. I can teach you how to bewitch a man and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame and even glory and put a stopper in death," Snape said as he looked around, searching for one single target. His face scowled when he looked at Harry who was looking directly at him, his face focussed in full concentration. "And then we have some very popular faces in this class as well. Mr Potter, stand up."

Harry stood up. He knew no matter what he would've done, Snape would pull his leg. But he was ready this time unlike his past. And for the next ten minutes, Snape bombarded him with several of his potions questions, none of which were of first year standards. Most of them were OWLs and NEWT level. But Harry answered every single one of them, much to others' surprise. Hermione and Gohan were successfully pressing their severe urge to laugh while Snape looked at Harry with a hunter's eyes, clearly not expecting him to answer the questions. When Harry looked up and into the eyes of Snape, Snape's scowl changed, but only slightly. He saw Lily standing in front of him, teasing him as if what had he expected from her son. She was the only competitor of Snape and he knew this well. He knew if she was alive today, she would have hexed him for asking those high level questions to her son.

It looked like Harry shared more than just his eyes with Lily after all.

"Well, as it happens, I see you have come prepared, Mr Potter. Sit down. And why are none of you taking notes?" Snape said a bit loudly but not too much like he had always done and everyone searched for quills and parchments in their bags. For the next full hour, Snape dictated the basics of making and brewing of potions. He also showed them some samples he had brought with him from his storage and then he brewed a potion for the remaining twenty minutes. Not to mention, he gave the entire class a twelve inch essay on things that he had dictated to them today and again, not to mention, he cut seventy points from Gryffindor for silly and forgivable mistakes and had awarded fifty points to his own house. However, he could not come up to accept a Weasely in his own house and Harry and Hermione could see that very well. Finally, the class was over and the Gryffindors looked literally relieved as they moved out of the dark and cold room.

"Is he always like that?" Gohan asked once they were out and heading towards their next class, flying.

"He was actually nice today. You should've seen him back in our timeline. But tell me, did you find anything abnormal?" Harry asked.

"Now that you have mentioned it, I did saw Snape's eyes were dilated more than usual. But it wasn't like what you had told me, Hermione," Gohan said.

"Well, there can be two reasons for that. First is the darkness inside the class. And the second can and I think is the continue implantation of Imperius on him. I think second reason is what seems more valid," Hermione said.

"You know what, I don't want to say this but I think I am actually feeling pity for Snape," Harry said slowly, careful that no other students could hear him.

"I don't blame you, Harry," Gohan said. "Trust me, his love for your mother was unlike anything that you could've seen. He really cared for her and I think he still does. Otherwise why would he care for you, whose father bullied him his entire life he was at Hogwarts? He is being held as a pawn by Dumbledore and he is knowingly letting him use an Imperius on himself. He is sacrificing a lot than you or any of us can think of."

"Maybe you are right. I never actually realised Snape could've done that much for me," Harry said. "But now, I am happy for that. I will talk to him when I find time. I will tell him that I know how he felt towards my mom. I think by doing that, he can become a spy for us, spying on Dumbledore."

"You can't possibly do that, Harry. What if Dumbledore gets suspicious of him and on us? I am sure he would do everything he can to stop it, obviously under everyone else's nose. Damn! He's so sneaky," Hermione hissed.

"I think you are right, Hermione. Harry, I think it would be better not to include Snape into all of this. If something bad happens to him... I don't know. I just don't want others to be involved just yet. There can be others who might know about our secret in the coming future but not now," Gohan said.

"Fine. I won't tell him anything," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore couldn't believe when he couldn't find the stone. He was sure the traps hadn't been tempered with. Had Quirrell outsmarted him? But that couldn't be possible. He was under Snape's watchful eyes. and Dumbledore would've known if anyone had passed the first trap. There were several alarming charms that would've alerted Dumbledore of any intruders. And most of all, if Quirrell had the stone, he wouldn't destroy it. and Dumbledore's nose could clearly smell traces of a burnt Philosopher Stone in the sir inside the room. It had all happened right under his nose. How could anyone fool him? He was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of his century and obviously one of the wisest wizards of all times.

And his plans were crumbling right under his nose.

"What have you thought about the diary?" Hermione asked Harry as the two and Gohan came back in the common room for they had an empty period after lunch.

"I am still working on that part. Since I won't be getting a hold of Dobby until second year, I can't say anything right now," Harry said.

"But can't we do something about the basilisk?" she asked.

"We can but we need the sword for that. And I don't know where that is at the moment. I know Dumbledore would've hid it somewhere, only to send it to me when he would see his plans are in working condition," Harry said.

"I am sure he knows by now that the stone is destroyed. You can tell that by looking at his face," Gohan said.

"You are right on that part," Harry said and smiled faintly.

"Listen," Gohan said," I was wondering, is it really necessary for the snake to be killed by the sword?"

"In our timeline, when I had killed the basilisk with the sword, its poison was absorbed by the blade which had helped us to destroy the horcruxes," Harry said.

"But the word wasn't the only thing that could've done that? You used the basilisk's fangs when you weren't in the possession of the sword," Gohan reminded him.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I was thinking, we should finish the snake first. The diary will come later on," Gohan said.

"But how are we going to kill the snake?" Hermione asked.

"I will do it," Gohan said.

Hermione and Harry looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You know that a basilisk's direct sight is deadly and it can petrify you if you look at it indirectly, right?" Harry said.

"I know. But I will handle that. My first target will be those eyes. if that snake really had some ki and if it is not a non living thing or just a soul, I can easily sense him with closed eyes," Gohan said.

"It is a living snake, alright. But are you sure about it?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely. Once that is over, it won't matter much even if Ginny gets that diary from Malfoy. What use of it if she can't order the basilisk?" Gohan said.

"That's right, Gohan! I know we know everything but there can be delays in our plans. What if we don't kill the basilisk and Malfoy slips the diary in Ginny's bucket. You and I, we both know how quickly those attacks had been started during our second year, Harry. If there will be no snake, there will be no petrified students. We will then wait simply until Malfoy has to give that diary to Ginny and then we would take it from her," Hermione said.

Harry analysed what all he had listened to right now. Clearly, he was the leader among the three and it was upon his decision for them to proceed. Thinking for a minute, he saw the logic in their plan. It would be less risky. Voldemort will not know that her precious basilisk is dead and all they would have to do was to wait for the diary. Harry and Hermione and obviously Gohan will have to wait until Harry's fourth year when Voldemort will be resurrected. But in order for them to complete the task under stealth mode, he would first have to kill Quirrell otherwise there was a chance for Voldemort to know that they had gone after his snake.

Harry told them about this and Hermione and Gohan agreed wholeheartedly. They had forgotten and counted Quirrell out of their plans. He was their first obstacle. And in order to clear that, they had to wait. And the best way for that was to wait until Quirrell would once again try and sneak in the room on the third floor. And for that, they would have to wait until Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a weekend and Harry tried to utilise it. he, Gohan and Hermione had decided to go to Gringotts and meet with Griphook, the Potter vault manager. Harry was sure to find something there. Also, he needed to know and find out about his parents' will. Thankfully, unlike last time, Harry had refrained from being caught by McGonagall on flying on his broom in his first flying lesson. He deliberately had done that so as to avoid being a seeker in his house Quidditch team. He had better things to do than that. He didn't care whether his house would keep on losing the Quidditch cup.

Today's weekend was also accompanied by a pleasant weather and so, most of the students were out, roaming in the school grounds. Thankfully, it was no Hogsmead weekend or else, among the first and second years, Harry, Hermione and Gohan's absence could've been noticed easily.

Once the path was clear, the three friends climbed down castle and went outside and towards their usual place, towards the isolated shore of the lake and a moment later, Gohan took them to Dagon Alley. They had changed their appearance so as to avoid unwanted attractions. As they walked towards the bank, Hermione's heartbeat increased. During the last time, they had broken into one of the most secure buildings in the wizarding world. Now was not that different. They were going there under disguise. She only prayed that luck was with them.

And it was.

The bank was crowded so hardly the guards or the goblins noticed them as they made their way towards Griphook's counter and Harry cleared his throat.

The small goblin looked up from his paperwork and towards the three people. He smiled when his eyes settled on Harry. For a moment, Harry thought he was caught. What he didn't know was that Griphook had caught him.

The goblin simply climbed down his chair and told the three to follow him. The three exchanged glances and shrugs and followed the goblin in his cave like office. Once inside, the goblin casted several privacy charms on the door. He then turned towards the three people.

"I should've known. As per the circumstances that you are unknowingly suffering from, you would choose to meet me like that, Mr Potter," Griphook said with a smile and waved his hand and they three came back in their original appearances.

"How..."

"You have an identity charm placed on you by your parents that could only have been identified by me, Mr Potter. Now, I assume these two are trustworthy?" Griphook asked as he indicated towards Gohan and Hermione.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"So, I think it will be wise to get on with the work already because you three have sneaked out of your school and can be found out any moment. As for me, I have a very busy day today. So tell, me, where would you like to start?" Griphook asked.

"Um, I was wondering to see my parents' final will and testament," Harry said.

"A very wise choice. Though for that, I thought you would ask me on the first day you stepped foot in this bank," Griphook said.

"I didn't know back then that my parents would have a will and even if I knew, I didn't know how or whom to ask. I didn't know then that you were my family's vault keeper, Griphook," Harry said.

"A valid explanation and believable. I had seen the other guy, Hagrid, was also in a hurry to get you out of the bank that day," Griphook said.

He then snapped his finger and a file folder appeared. He then opened it and took out a thin file and opened it. "This, Mr Potter, is your parents' final will and testament."

Harry took the file from Griphook's hand and opened it carefully. It was just one page but Harry saw something else was also written below the will. He thought to look over it after he had gone through his parents' will. As he read each line, he found that he had three guardians his parents had chosen for him in case something happened to them. Sirius was, of course one of them. But the other name confused him a bit. It was Amelia Bones. Was she supposed to be his magical and legal guardian? The third name surprised him a little. It was his uncle and aunt. Harry remembered Gohan telling him that his uncle and aunt were nice people and was only abusive towards him and in secret, with each other because of the horcrux that was inside his head. However, there was no mention of the Weaselys. Harry distinctly remembered Molly bragging about how well she knew his parents and how close they were to the Weaselys. She had lied to him. He thought whether Arthur was also included in that lie. But the Weasely patriarch always remained silent. Harry doubted Arthur's involving in Dumbledore's plans. He was a simple and humble natured person who thought Dumbledore was a good person. Perhaps he was also manipulated by Dumbledore. There was no telling what was right. But Harry had a feeling that in the entire Weasely family, except for Ron, Molly and Ginny, all were innocent. Percy could be chanced but Harry was not sure about him completely. He felt so angry upon the woman who was betraying him right under his nose when he thought of her a motherly figure.

He then looked over the sentences that were written below the will. He was surprised to find that Gohan was right once again. It was about the Gryffindor castle. Harry found out that his family vault had a portkey that would lead him to that castle whenever he wanted to. It was under a Fidilius and no one but only a Potter knew about its location once he was portkeyed there. Of course, he could later add people to that list. Harry was surprised that the Fidilius around the Gryffindor castle was different than the others. Multiple people could be kept as a secret keeper. And they would, under any circumstances, cannot reveal the secret to anyone who wanted to know it for evil means. It was like an oath. As he finished his letter, he saw the name of the witnesses who were with his parents the night they wrote the will. The witnesses were Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. The last name fumed Harry to no limits but he controlled his anger. He had to take it one step at a time. He knew Voldemort was no more a major threat to him. It was Dumbledore.

Keeping the will back in the file, Harry handed it to Griphook. He then thought about something and then looked up at the goblin.

"Will it be possible for me to see my family vault and take something from it?" Harry asked.

Griphook thought for a moment and then answered. "It is, unless you are not talking about withdrawing money from those vaults. As for other things, those can be taken out. Once you are of age, the vaults will finally be under your ownership. But until then, you can withdraw anything from them but money," Griphook said.

"I don't need to withdraw money. I just need to take a few things from my family vault. Will that be okay?' Harry asked.

"Of course. If you wish to do it now, then follow me. Of course, your friends can stay here or can accompany us but only by your permission," Griphook said.

"They will come with me," Harry said.

"Are you sure Harry?" Gohan asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"Alright. Follow me," Griphook said and took the three towards the vault coaster from where they headed towards the Potter Family Vault. Harry realised it was very deep down. He hadn't been that deep before. He knew that the older the vaults were the deeper and more secure they were. Finally, after ten minutes of a single coaster ride, the four were finally where Harry thought his family vault was. He realised there weren't many vaults here. Only countable with the Longbottom vault being one of them along with a Black vault. He never realised his or Neville's families were that old. He knew about Sirius' as he had been told about that.

Stepping off the coaster, Harry was now standing facing a large metal door. There were no key slots or long vertical decals for goblin fingers to open it. This confused Harry.

"This is the Potter family vault. No one but a Potter can open it. Just put your hand on the door and it will recognise you and open itself," Griphook said.

Harry nodded and put his hand on the door. A gurgling mechanic sound was heard and then it was soon followed by sounds of moving gears. Ten seconds later, the door moved and opened for Harry to see the real wealth of his family. For a moment, Harry thought he would be blind by the shine of all the gold that was in this vault. But he was not here for that as he soon searched around the money pile.

"If you wish, you can also step in. But it will only be you and none of your friends. This vault is charmed to only let a Potter get inside," Griphook said.

Harry nodded and stepped in. He felt a breeze of air as he entered the vault. It was cold inside. But the torches were providing enough light and heat. Harry ignored the huge money pile and made his way towards that section where he had been told that other things were kept. Of course he wasn't allowed to take any jewellery with him either and he didn't really give importance to that as well. He searched through the pile of certain things until he found what he was looking for. He looked at a small ring casket and picked it up. It looked old and worn out but Harry knew this was what he had come here for. He opened it and saw a small wooden ring inside. It was carved with beautiful designs. This was the portkey to the Gryffindor castle. He closed the small box and kept it in his pocket and made out of his family vault. He would come again and looked through other things when he would have the time.

"It's done. Thank you for your help and support, Griphook," Harry said and bowed.

Griphook smiled and bowed back. The Potters were so different from other witches and wizards. The vault door closed automatically and the four them made it back to Griphook's office and then to the Gringotts atrium. They realised an hour was up and so decided to head back to Hogwarts and a moment later, they were back to the isolated shore side of the Black Lake.

Sybil Trelawney was sitting in her cosy office, enjoying a cup of tea and reading a book when suddenly the cup and the book fell from her hands and she went into a trance as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking about things that were supposed to go according to his plans when a trinket in his office clicked. Albus looked up at it and hurried out of his office.

Sybil Trelawney looked around in a confused manner. Something had happened to her right now. She picked up the book and the tea cup and flourished her wand over herself and the book to clean off the fallen tea when Dumbledore barged in her office. Sybil looked at him through her thick glasses.

"Albus is something wrong?" she asked in her dramatically quavering voice.

Dumbledore's face fell. He was late.

"Nothing, Sybil. I am sorry for the intrusion. I apologise for that," Dumbledore said and without waiting for a reply, he walked out of her office.

Inside the Department of Mysteries, in the dark room filled with hundreds of thousands of crystal balls, one glowed brightly and Trelawney's face flashed inside it for a moment and then the ball went quiet. A tag appeared on it with no names but Trelawney's and Gohan and Harry. The prophecy wasn't meant for anyone else to witness. So there was no 'To'.

 **YES, IT WAS A SMALL CHAPTER. DON'T SUE ME FOR THAT... AND ONCE AGAIN...**

 **WILL THE PAGE DEVELOPERS FIX THE BUG?**

 **I-CAN'T-READ-MY-REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan was sitting on his bed. Friday's classes had just been over with. Harry and Hermione were in the common room, discussing something private. Gohan had let them. He was twirling the time turner Dende had given him, as he thought about how he would give Harry his present. He had searched his trunk which he was informed by Dende was already packed with the necessary things he might need in the past. He hoped that what he was looking for was there. Fortunately it was and Gohan's face curled up in a smile. He knew he could not go and live with his parents at the Son family home because it didn't exist in this time line. Even his grandfather Gohan would not be in existence right now. Also, he knew that the Kami was Earth's guardian right now and he would be quiet young and Piccolo would be trapped. He had never realised things in 'his' world would be that different. This was the twentieth century. He belonged to some other timeline. And that was the very reason he didn't want to close up his relations that much with Harry and Hermione. Being a teenage, Gohan could never have friends of his own age. He had to find happiness in his dad's friends, who actually were very nice. But still, having friends around one's own age was a good thing. It made one feel better. Perhaps he could've made some if he wasn't homeschooled. But that wasn't possible because his family wasn't that rich. It was funny, really. Someone as fake as Satan was that rich he had a whole city in his name and his father had saved the entire planet countless times and they had to live in poverty. Maybe world was cruel. Maybe it was logical to stay bad and live a harmonious and stuffed life. Then there was Bulma who always helped his family financially. If not for her, Gohan couldn't think of the condition his family would've been in all that time. She considered Goku as his small brother who had found her accidently and they both had bonded real quick.

"Gohan? There you are," Harry said as he peaked inside the dorm. It was all empty except for Gohan who was sitting on his bed and thinking something when Harry's eyes fell on the locket Gohan had around his neck. The main part was being twirled by Gohan and for the first time Harry noticed what it actually was. "That's a time turner!" he exclaimed.

Gohan got distracted and looked at Harry.

"Harry? When did you come?" he asked.

"A minute ago. That's a time turner in your hand, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Gohan looked at him for a moment and then at the locket in his hand.

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

Harry saw Gohan was worried about something. And maybe his guess was right.

"Feeling homesick?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I mean, my family wasn't a family this time. Not even my dad's adoptive grandfather was born. It just feels weird, you know, living in a time that had no existence of your family," Gohan said.

Harry understood how Gohan felt. He himself hadn't seen his parents other than the small album Hagrid had given him. There were other experiences with the mirror of Eris and the original photo of the Order. Other than that, he had no memories of his parents. Gohan was quietly hearing Harry's thoughts. He knew this wasn't right, listening to someone else's thoughts but he couldn't help himself.

"You know, those are some good memories you have of your parents. I had to watch my dad die in front of me," Gohan said.

Harry knew Gohan could read his thoughts so he didn't comment nor felt angry for him eavesdropping in his private world. He knew Gohan had also seen lots of sacrifices in his life. Realising the situation was getting awkward; he decided to change the topic.

"So, is that that time turned you used to bring us back in time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked and Gohan handed him the time turner. "It's a bit different than the one I and Hermione had used back in the original timeline."

"It is because that time turner was made for small time travels. With that, you could go back only forty eight hours. This one can take you as back as you desire. You just have to know how to turn the dial properly," Gohan said. "Listen."

"Yeah?" Harry said as he looked up from his locket and towards Gohan.

"Would it be okay if I stay with you until our work here is finished? I have nowhere else to go and I know students are not allowed to stay here during summer," Gohan said.

"I see. Well, now that I have the Gryffindor castle in my possession, I guess I can go there. You can come with me, too. I would be more than fine with that because that place, as much as I have been informed through my parents' will, is huge and it will be boring living there all by myself since Hermione will be going back to her parents'. It will also be hard for her," Harry said.

"I know. She had to erase her memory from her parents' memories before she joined you in your horcrux hunt. But you know we can't stay here forever. This change is temporary. Once we finish our task, we would have to return back in our own worlds. All that will be left will be our original conscience. You and Hermione will return back in your original timeline and I will return to mine," Gohan said.

"I know," Harry said. "I am just thinking how different it would be in our timeline once everything will be right."

"That will be a surprise for you both I guess," Gohan said as he smiled faintly. "You both can only hope."

"I guess you are right. But until then, I think we three should remain close. What do you say?" Harry asked.

"I think that's actually a good idea. Have you given any thought how you will be proving your godfather innocent?" Gohan asked. "You know I can easily get him out of Azkaban and bring him somewhere safe."

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can. I have been sent here to help you after all. I was to promise the Guardian as per your parents' request that I will help you in every step if I can. And I feel I can so I will," Gohan said.

"But there are dementors everywhere. Can you repel them?" Harry asked.

"No. But I can get their fast and take away Sirius with me," Gohan said.

"No. I can't allow you to do that. He is in Block A, where they keep the most dangerous of their criminals and there is twenty four hour dementor surveillance. I can't allow you to go there alone," Harry said.

"So what then?" Gohan asked.

"I will come with you. I have had enough experiences with the dementors and I can repel them. You get us in; I'll get the dementors away. Then you get Sirius out of his cell and then we are out of there," Harry said.

"But where will we keep him?" Gohan asked.

"In Gryffindor castle, of course. But I will have to go there first and change the wards. I think Christmas holiday will be great for that," Harry said.

"That seems legit. I think it will be great if we do it then. But what do we do about Dumbledore in the mean time?" Gohan asked.

"We avoid him. I guess we have been lucky till now but it may turn on us any moment. And I know he's planning to get me alone in his office and then he will do what he does best; manipulate me," Harry said.

"Where's Hermione?" Gohan asked.

"She headed back in her dorm. I guess she's asleep by now or maybe not. We'll tell her about our plan to rescue Sirius. He was like an uncle to her in the previous timeline. She looked up to him, although she despised his childish behaviour most of the time," Harry said as he smiled faintly. "It will be weird watching Sirius after that long. He died when we were in our fifth year."

"I know. Sorry for your loss," Gohan said.

"It's alright. I have grown used to it. But yeah, it really will be weird seeing him once again," Harry said. Guess it's goodnight then."

"Yeah. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight," Gohan said as they two pulled over their blankets and drifted to sleep.

00000

The days flew by at their regular speed and finally it was the day of Halloween. The trio had been waiting desperately for this day. If only Quirrell had not found out about the destruction of the stone, everything will go as they had planned. They knew Snape and Dumbledore had known what had happened to the stone. But they didn't know about the culprit. Maybe the two had not disclosed this secret to anyone. Maybe they didn't want Quirrell to know about that.

Night approached and the great hall, just like the entire castle, was decorated with floating pumpkins. Harry, Hermione and Gohan came and sat in the great hall to enjoy the feast. But their attention was towards the great hall entrance door. As ten minutes were passed, their desperation started to quaver. Any time would Quirrell now enter the hall screaming "Troll in the dungeons!" and then when Dumbledore will tell the students to be taken to their respective common rooms, Harry, Hermione and Gohan will sneak out and will go on the third floor.

And just as Harry was about to put a sausage in his mouth, the great hall doors banged open and Quirrell came in running. After telling the entire hall about a troll's presence in the dungeons, he dramatically fainted and the students started to scream. Dumbledore took the exact moment to get up and quiet down everyone as he said the prefects to take the students to their respective common rooms and then he told the teachers to follow him to the dungeons.

Percy immediately came in his prefect mode which actually was very hilarious as Harry thought it might be and started gathering and bossing around the Gryffindor students. Harry, Hermione and Gohan joined the line until they were out of the great hall and into one of the corridors leading to the Gryffindor tower. The three got separated from the rest of the line and made their way towards the third floor then. All this time, Gohan's ki senses were active, searching for anyone's presence. Harry had gripped his pouch tightly in which he had his invisibility cloak for 'just in case' purpose.

They had to hide out from the Hufflepuff students who were being led to their common room but other than that, they were good to go on.

Reaching up the third floor, Gohan informed them that Dumbledore and Snape were on their way there and so the three of them had to hurry. They opened the door which wasn't locked and saw Fluffy in deep sleep and his leg being removed from the trap door. Quirrell was there. Apart from the trap being opened, Harry could tell that because his scar hurt.

The three went down through the trap door and through the devil's snare which was also opened and reached the chess board. The king guarding the entrance to the room where the stone was hidden was already defeated. This trap couldn't have been solved by Quirrell alone. The three simply walked over to the door leading to the room and found Quirrell looking worriedly all around the room when his eyes met with Harry and two other students.

The face of the defence professor was one to watch. Voldemort was definitely getting impatient under that purple turban and Quirrell had to suffer because of that. For a moment, Harry felt pity for the defence professor but then again, he had supported Voldemort and so, putting a stone over his heart, Harry shrugged that thought aside.

"Harry P...Potter! Wha...what a s..surprise!" Quirrell said as his eyes rolled frantically, looking for the stone around the room as he stood there.

"You won't find it, Quirrell. And why don't you let your master lose? As I guess, he might be getting suffocated by the sweaty smell of your turban?" Harry said as he grinned.

"Harry, we have to hurry. They will be here any moment," Gohan said.

"Ho...how did you...?"

"How did I know? Oh, come on! I am Harry Potter- The Chosen One. And of course, the defeater of your master. I still don't understand why you people are afraid of him. He's just a half blood," Harry said.

" _Let me talk to him,"_ said a hissing voice.

"B...But master, you are too weak," Quirrell said.

" _I gave you an order!"_ the voice hissed.

Quirrell whimpered as if Harry thought he just suffered a lot amount of pain. He then turned back and started removing the turban when Gohan gave Harry his last signal. Dumbledore and Snape were on the floor and were heading quickly towards their direction. Harry nodded and walked forward. Quirrell wasn't done uncovering his head when he felt a palm on his cheek and soon a burning sensation enveloped him and he turned and let out a shrill cry.

"Time to go!" Gohan said as he grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry grabbed his other hand and a moment later, the three were gone, leaving behind a smoky, ashy Quirrell who was still crying and turning to ash, of whatever was left of him.

The three appeared outside the Fat Lady portrait and Harry took out his cloak. He then let it cover the three of them and once sure that no one could see them, he whispered the password. The Fat Lady seemed confused as to who had spoken the password but swung open as she was deemed to do that. The three quickly trotted in, still under the security of the faithful cloak and climbed up the boys' dorm. Once sure that no one was seeing them, Harry pulled away the cloak and the three sighed in relief.

00000

Dumbledore and Snape burst into the room and saw what remained of Quirrell. There was a stanching odour filling the room when suddenly a smoky figure formed out of the ashes and hurled itself at the two. Dumbledore quickly conjured a shield from his faithful Elder wand and the smoky figure dissipated when it struck.

What happened here, Albus?" Snape asked as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing on the floor in front of him.

Dumbledore was grave. He, too, was looking at the ashes that now covered the floor almost completely when a patronus came into the room. Dumbledore read the signature and found it was from McGonagall.

"The troll has been captured, Albus and has been taken cared off," the patronus said in a stern McGonagall voice.

Dumbledore sighed as the patronus disappeared in front of him. Then something struck his head and he waved his wand in thin air. Snape knew what Dumbledore was doing and remained quiet. A moment later, Dumbledore's eyes widened with shock. Snape knew something was up but before he could ask anything, Dumbledore had been out of the room.

If anyone could've seen him, they would've been shocked as to how fast Dumbledore was walking at the moment. It was something that no one near to his age could've done. Snape was also seen running towards him, shouting Albus' name and telling him to stop and explain what had or whom had he found.

Dumbledore had casted a magic revealing charm and it had definitely given him something. Snape knew that but who was it? Well, he would have known if Dumbledore had told him but it didn't matter. He would know it now when Dumbledore catches him, or her or whoever it was responsible for the scandal on the third floor.

Dumbledore paced quickly towards the Gryffindor tower, his mind haggling between ideas as to how he would initiate his talk to Harry, Hermione and Gohan. He couldn't just barge in the common room and call them all of a sudden. Or maybe he could do just that. After all, he was the headmaster of this institute. He had certain powers that the Education Committee had given him.

Harry, Hermione and Gohan had come down from the boys' dormitory section and were sitting on a couch in the common room. A minute later an announcement had been made that the troll had been captured without any damage. Harry thought whether there had been any student in any of the bathrooms but that was a ridiculed thought. And the three of them were back to the Gryffindor tower in time to have been counted just in case anyone was missing. Fortunately, all of the lions were in the common room at that moment. It had been cleared the next as most of them went back to their dorms to talk and discuss things and stuff while some of them, including Harry, Hermione and Gohan, had decided to stay in the common room. Dinner had appeared on the tables and desks for all the students. Most of them had taken their plated back in their dorms.

None of the three were talking about what they had done just now at the third floor. They stayed quiet as they ate their food on the couch. Harry's pain in his scar had subsided and he felt extra relieved when suddenly the portrait door opened and in came the headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape followed him soon, his face red and sweating as his breathing was ragged and long ones. Harry thought whether Snape had run a marathon or something when Dumbledore walked up to him.

'Stay quiet and act normal, Harry. I will try and create a shield in your and Hermione's mind so that he can't read our thoughts,' Gohan thought mentally to Harry and Hermione as his brows tightened a little in concentration.

"Harry, Mr Son, Ms Granger. Would it be okay if I have a small talk with you three in my office?" Dumbledore said as he looked at each of them with his deep twinkling gaze. Harry felt a bit light headed he was sure to have felt before whenever Dumbledore or Snape had looked at him like that. But a moment later, the feeling was gone and he could swere to have seen a small scowl on Dumbledore's face.

"Is something wrong, professor?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore's face tightened as he tried to control his anger at that question. That Granger mudblood had always been suspected to have caused trouble in his plans. But he skilfully maintained his normal emotionless face as he looked at her with the same twinkling gaze. This time, only deeper and longer. Gohan knew protecting three people's mind at the same time was a hardcore job. When Piccolo had taught him this technique, he had told him about this flaw. But he had also told him that it will be taken over in time and with practice, of course.

Knowing that he could not defend Hermione's mind with a gaze that deep, Gohan put the mental barriers in his and Harry's mind and shifted his entire concentration on Hermione's thoughts and was soon successful in creating a barrier over that part of her thought which had a record of their recent achievement.

Harry felt his head been lighter and side looked Gohan who nodded as slowly as he could. Harry then shifted his full concentration on Dumbledore who now had an even larger scowl on his face than before and he was not doing a good job in able to hide it. Harry mentally grinned at that.

"I believe so, Ms Granger," Dumbledore finally replied after a ten second legillimency try he failed to conquer.

"We'll accompany you then, Headmaster," Harry said suddenly, trying to end the conversation for now as everyone else who were present in the common room were having all of their attention towards their direction. Harry had always quavered under those attention gazes, no matter whether they were for good or bad reasons. He had hated extra attentions since he had kept foot in the magical world.

"Very well," Dumbledore said and started walking out of the room.

The three got up from the couch as they wiped their hands on some napkins and followed Dumbledore out. Snape eyed them continuously all the while till they reached the headmaster's office after which Snape was excused by Dumbledore. Clearly, the greasy git didn't approve of that but he had no choice.

"Welcome to my humble aboard. As I may presume, none of you have ever been in my office before?" Dumbledore asked as he indicated towards an enlarged couch big enough for the three of them to sit comfortably.

The three shared a glance with each other and Gohan mentally told them that he would keep their mental barriers up all the while. As they sat, Dumbledore occupied his extra comfortable headmaster's chair. Harry had noticed none of the portraits were filled up with their respective headmasters. This seemed odd. It had never happened before. Even Fawkes was nowhere to be seen. He had always liked that bird and would've considered it a perfect substitute for Hedwig. Obviously, Hedwig will be offended by such a thought in his head if she ever came to know about it. That bird had saved his and Ginny's life in the Chamber. Back then when he thought about it, he couldn't tell whether Fawkes really knew Dumbledore's true intentions.

"I believe you three might be worried as to why have I called you here?"

Harry turned his attention towards Dumbledore at those words. he saw Gohan and Hermione nodding at him and he followed their suit.

"I was wondering whether any of you have gone to the third floor." Dumbledore threw in the straight question, obviously in a very natural and calm way.

"No, professor. When we were told by you that there was danger for us and other students on that floor, we decided not to get involve in that business. Although certain students had dared each other to go on that floor," Harry said and then he threw his question at him. "Why did you think of us going there?"

Dumbledore was kind of expecting it and so, remained calm.

"Harry, if you must know, I had told everyone at the start of the term that there is danger on the third floor. Just to make sure that no one got stuck in some trouble, I placed many wards and charms on that floor, including an identity charm as well. Today when I was walking the third floor corridors, I was notified by those wards of some intruders and when I saw through the identification charm, it said you three were present there," Dumbledore said.

'Bastard liar!' Gohan thought mentally then scowled when Hermione scolded him for his language in his head.

"Are you okay, Mr Son?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the raven haired boy.

"Yes, headmaster," Gohan said, "And no. We weren't on that floor, if you must know that."

"Then where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We came back to our common room with the others and then went upstairs in our dorms. Hermione went with us because she was a bit scared because of a troll's presence inside school walls," Harry said. He knew this was a silly reason but nothing else had come in his head. He just hoped Dumbledore bought that but he knew there was a slim chance. He knew why Dumbledore was suspecting them. He must have identified their presence in that room and he had cursed himself mentally for forgetting about such an important thing. But it couldn't be helped now. They had to get out of Dumbledore's clutches somehow and so Harry thought to counteract Dumbledore's questions. He mentally smiled as he thought about this plan as if he succeeded, it would allow him, Gohan and Hermione to be hardly be bothered by Dumbledore in the near future, making their path clear of his obstruction.

Harry made an angry face and looked straight in the eyes of Dumbledore. He knew Gohan had put in a barrier inside his mind so there was no chance of Dumbledore to read his thoughts. And as he expected, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more as he also looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"And I presume you are suspecting us three to have been wandering on the third floor when the troll was inside these walls? How can you?" Harry asked with a slight anger in his voice.

Dumbledore was taken aback momentarily at Harry's behaviour and Harry mentally cheered himself for that.

"I told you, Harry, the wards informed me of someone's presence on the floor and the identification charm revealed you three," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know about that, headmaster. But if your wards and identity charms are really that trustworthy, then why didn't you caught or punished other students who went on that floor all this time?" Harry said. "We were not on that floor and even if you think we were and want to punish us, then punish those students first who went on that floor since the term began. We know some names and you can investigate it yourself using your identity charms and those wards. I will not take any accusations for things me or my friends haven't done. And if you still think that your wards and charms cannot make mistakes, I will advise you to check them once more. Oh, and I almost forgot. I heard from some students who have already gone on that floor, that there's a Cerberus behind one of the doors whose lock can be opened with a mere first year unlocking charm. If there's something really that dangerous, weren't you supposed to put in more security? And I don't know how great or wise a wizard you are considered in the magical world. Though I was born to magical parents, I was raised by muggles. Living with them was surely harsh and I believe you might know that. And maybe it was because of that that I have come to be like this. I will say this to you once more, professor; I don't care about your political power or reputation. I don't care because I don't know about your life and believe me, after today, I don't even want to know. And I won't take it lightly the next time if you accuse me or my friends of something we haven't done. I am sorry for the way I am talking to you but you made me talk to you like this. And I believe living with my relatives has also something to do with it. And even if you think that we were there, once again I am telling you, investigate those students first who actually went up there. Then you can talk to us. It really is weird how people think of you as a wise man. If you are really that wise, I think you should have come up with something before you had asked that question to us. Come on, Gohan, Hermione. We are leaving. I would just get mad if I stay here any longer. And as far as I have remembered, things turn out ugly whenever I let myself loose." Harry stood up, soon followed by the two sitting on either side of him as the three of them walked out of the office.

Dumbledore remained sitting there like he had heard about Voldemort's return. How could things have gone so wrong? First, he knew Harry and his friends were on the third floor and in that room where Quirrell's ashes are now left. Then, when he called the three to his office, with the intention to ask them about their whereabouts and read in their minds, in case they were hiding something, Harry retorted the way Albus had never thought of. He wasn't even given a chance to explain himself or do his manipulations or mind reading on the boy as Harry went on and on. Then his thoughts went over to Harry's last statements: "And I believe living with my relatives has also something to do with it."

Was it really possible that living with the Durselys had changed his mindset? He knew the Potters had mentioned their names to be one of the guardians of Harry along with some magical ones. Dumbledore had, thanks to his political reputation, managed to make himself Harry's magical guardian and he would remain like that until Harry decided to visit Gringotts and read his parents' will. Lily and James had mentioned the Durselys to be the last of Harry's guardians because they knew the Durselys had a habit of behaving like mental people sometimes. Dumbledore had thought that Harry's horcrux would easily affect them and it would make them abusive towards Harry which would make Harry a bit insecure and in need of someone who could show love to him. That person would be Dumbledore. If that would've happened, Dumbledore would've easily become a grandfather figure to Harry, just like he had planned, and would have controlled him as per his plans.

But that was not the case here.

From the first day of the new term, he had noticed that Harry was behaving like a more firm and self controlled boy, something ten years of abusiveness could not result in. But Harry was abused. He had been thoroughly and continuously informed about that by his spies he had set free around Privet Drive. Then why so sudden change of character? Was it because Harry had started to think of himself the one that Magical Britain thought of him? Dumbledore was sure that there was something to do with the friends that Harry had made. Two muggleborns was way too much than Dumbledore could ever imagine. He knew most purebloods thought muggles as foolish and dumb people but living with muggles had made him realise how wrong they were. And this was the very reason why he didn't wanted Harry to make friends with any muggleborns. On top of that, one of them was the top of her year. Her rational way of thinking was pricking sharply in Dumbledore's arse and he could hardly bear the pain.

Then there was that Gohan boy. Dumbledore didn't remember seeing his name in the list of the upcoming admissions of new children in Hogwarts. Being a very old and magical building, Dumbledore knew Hogwarts made a list of all those magical children who would one day be coming to Hogwarts. These names were predicted the moment these children were born. But Gohan's name was not on those lists. Who was this boy then? He was magical, that was for sure. And quiet a powerful one. Dumbledore was sure Gohan's core was even more powerful than his own. He had felt his magic the day Gohan had stepped foot inside the castle.

But his biggest worry now was that his first meeting with Harry hadn't gone good and he had failed to put a good impression on the boy. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe he should've planned his meeting first. But he did plan a meeting. Unfortunately that meeting never took place.

Things were going wrong every day. Things were not suppose to happen like this. The Greater Good had to come. Only then will the magical world come back to its former glory.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow started falling on the grounds of Hogwarts and students started spending more time inside the castle than the outside.

Gohan, Harry and Hermione had plans this Christmas. And it was fast approaching. They hadn't got a chance to take out time and go down the chamber of secrets. Gohan had tried his instant transmission technique but it didn't work. Bloody old magic.

So they were now relying on Harry, who was waiting for a suitable time to sneak out with the other two and head down the Chamber and finish off the basilisk. Also, if they failed to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor, the basilisk fangs would be the most ideal object to destroy horcruxes. Besides, it was due to the basilisk venom that the sword had been able to get its horcrux destroying ability.

Days were passing by as they always had and finding nothing else to do in the meantime, the trio focussed on their classes. Hermione was quiet happy about it and dragged Gohan with her as well. Harry just laughed at Gohan's helpless expressions but he knew Gohan would soon enjoy Hermione's company. The two liked each other but didn't know about it. Harry had watched secretly how the two looked at each other. At least, it would prove to bring out a far better couple than Ron and Hermione. Those two were two opposite ends of a rope, who couldn't meet no matter how hard they tried. How they formed a relationship was shockingly enough to surprise Harry. Then there was the betraying part. If Ron had always intended to betray them, then he had definitely played the role of a loving and caring Ron like a professional. That had to be complimented because Ron had managed to trap Hermione in his charm, something that even Victor or Cormack couldn't do. Well, the two of them were jerks. It was another thing that hardly anyone knew about that part of them. But Ron had managed to trap Hermione in his charms. That itself was an eighth wonder of the world.

00000

Christmas was a week away and its affect had already started to befall on the moods of the children. The news that Quirrell was found dead was taken as a shock by the students but Dumbledore managed to knit up a story that it was the troll that had killed him. And even though McGonagall had announced in the entire school that no one was injured by the troll that night, everyone believed Dumbledore's words. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes on that one. And so began the hunt for a new D.A.D.A. teacher. The term was half over and it was impossible to get one because of Voldemort's curse on the school. Harry saw Snape convincing hard to Dumbledore to let him teach the defence classes for the remaining of the term but Dumbledore had denied it straightaway. That had led to hundreds of points to be deducted in all the houses except for Slytherin. And it was clear that Slytherin was going to win the house cup that year. But Harry didn't care even though Hermione looked a little worried over this. They were not here to make their house win house and Quidditch points.

Fortunately enough, Dumbledore had not bothered the three after that day. Harry was grateful for that and prayed it didn't change. Unfortunately, he knew Dumbledore was planning something. That old hag was persistent enough not to let anything come in his way. They just had to watch and wait carefully while they were busy in their own jobs.

Semi-finals finals of Quidditch took place the day before the students were to go back home for Christmas holidays. And without a doubt, Gryffindor's name was nowhere. The house had lost their very first game of the season. All faults went over to the seeker, Cormack who showed off just too much to let the snitch being slipped by his hands and fall into the hands of Cho. Of course he didn't take any responsibilities of it. Harry had been approached by McGonagall when she had seen him in the flying class and had asked him if he wanted to be in his house's Quidditch team. He had straightaway denied the offer.

Hufflepuff won the semi-finals and were to compete with the snakes to win the Quidditch cup. That was to happen after the Christmas holidays.

00000

Harry was packing his trunk, readying to go. He wasn't going to stay in the castle this time during Christmas.

Gohan was sitting on his four poster bed, thinking deeply. His plan to surprise Harry on his birthday had gone in vain. He was just too busy with all these stuff going on. But he had planned to surprise him on Christmas. And he thought of asking Hermione's company on that day.

Hermione had already packed her trunk and was sitting in the common room. She was in deep thought when Harry and Gohan came downstairs. They knew what was bothering her. She was going to meet her parents after such a long time. She didn't know how she'd react.

She stumbled when Gohan and Harry came and sit on either of her side on the couch. Harry kept a hand on her shoulder and gave a firm grip. Gohan did the same and Hermione's face lightened. She looked up and smiled at both of her friends.

"Thank you. I guess I needed that," she said slowly.

"If you wish, we can give you company," Harry offered.

"No. I guess I will handle this on my own," Hermione said.

"As you think is better," Gohan said.

"So, Gryffindor castle?" Hermione asked.

"Looks that way. At least I won't be alone. Gohan's accompanying me because of you know why," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Gohan who appeared quiet normal.

"Don't you feel sad not being able to see your family in this timeline?" she asked.

"Nope." Gohan shook his head. "I guess I am surprised at that. But the thought of seeing them after all this is over is what is keeping me running," Gohan said.

Hermione gave him a hug and that startled Gohan for a moment before he returned it.

"Thank you, Gohan. For helping us," she said.

"Well, I guess I should thank you both," Gohan said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I never had friends of my own age before. it really feels good," Gohan said with a smile.

"you are our friend, Gohan. No matter whether you are from a different timeline that us. None of that matters in friendship. And I also thank you for your help. I know what you had to leave behind to come here with us," Harry said.

"Well, I was a little sad, you know, for leaving my family behind. Especially my father who was always off to someplace. But then again, thank you for befriending me. It replaced those family thoughts with happiness I was never able to achieve," Gohan said.

Suddenly a few students climbed down into the common room and went out through the portrait hole. Harry's attention went on to the clock in the common room.

"Alright. Let's go and have some breakfast. The train will be leaving in one and a half hour," Harry said.

The three stood up and went out and towards the great hall. A large Christmas tree was kept at the centre of the hall with several presents underneath it which were probably for those students who were going to stay here in the castle. Everyone was in a jolly mood. Harry, Hermione and Gohan took their seat at the Gryffindor table and were soon joined by Neville who wished them Merry Christmas in advance. Harry made sure to send him a present on Christmas.

When the breakfast was over, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff members wished the students Merry Christmas and then there was hardly anyone at the great hall a minute later.

The three friends went over to the common room and picked up their respective trunks. Harry had told Hedwig to fly over to London from where he would take her and Gohan to the Gryffindor castle because the castle was charmed to be hidden away even from owls.

Neville once again accompanied them on the carriage ride over to Hogsmead and then he was gone. The three boarded the train and occupied a compartment and settled in. Twenty minutes later, the train whistled and started to move.

00000

As they arrived at platform 9¾ Harry took out the ring box and put the voice activated wooden ring in his finger. The train stopped and the three got off with their luggage. Hugs and wishes of Christmas were shared as Hermione parted with the two boys after they went out and into the muggle King's Cross station. Harry and Gohan could see Hermione's parents waving energetically over to their daughter as Hermione walked nervously towards them. They two boys remained standing as they watched Hermione blend with her parents. Unknown to the two adults, Harry and Gohan knew Hermione was crying silently as she hugged her parents tightly. Only then did Gohan and Harry approach towards the Grangers.

Dan looked up and saw two boys coming in his and his wife's direction. From the kind of luggage they were carrying, they looked like Hermione's friends. His daughter cleared his doubt when she introduced both the boys to him and Emma. Dan was amazed at what was happening. His daughter had never been able to make friends before. She was always acting too bossy and intelligent to have any friends. He was also surprised at how Hermione' was behaving. She was acting more matured. All this had happened so quickly? He saw the two boys were talking with Emma who seemed quite pleased with their company. Dan cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, and this is my dad, Harry, Gohan. Daniel Granger," Hermione said as she pointed towards her father. "Dad, they are my best friends, Harry and Gohan."

'Best friends?' Dan thought. Her daughter, who could not talk properly to other children, had made best friends with two boys? And these two also were well behaved, as much as it seemed to be.

"Hello, Harry and Gohan," Dan said as he shook his hand firmly to those boys. The two greeted him nicely and the group talked for a few minutes before it was time for the Grangers to head home. Harry had told them that his and Gohan's parents might've been late so they would wait for them to arrive. He had lied and he couldn't believe it. But thinking about the things that had happened and were happening in his life, Harry thought maybe blaming them was right after all.

Once again, goodbyes were shared as Harry and Gohan separated from the Grangers. This Christmas was going to be a memorable one for Hermione.

Soon enough, Harry found the Durseleys standing at the exit of the station. Vernon was looking as grumpy and angry like always. Petunia's expressions were more like android 18 as Gohan thought when he saw her. Then there was Dudley. Gohan compared him straightaway to a small version of fat Buu. There could've been no better comparisons. The only thing was that Dudley didn't look pink. That would've been ridiculously hilarious.

"Hello, uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia," Harry said as he approached them.

"Just put your stuff in the trunk, boy. And who is this?" Vernon asked as he noticed Gohan.

"He's my friend and I am here to tell you about a thing. I will not be living with you both from now on. I recently found out about a place that I had inherited after my parents died. I will be heading there. So I just came to tell you all goodbyes. And I am sorry you had to be troubled to come all this way to pick me up," Harry said.

"Huh!" Vernon grumped and a smile crept on his face. "It could get no better, you moving out of our house. And I should rather thank you."

Harry saw a slight worried look on Petunia's face. He cursed himself to have caused that much trouble for his relatives. Had he known it was all because of the horcrux inside his head.

"Alright, then. Guess this will be the last time we meet," Harry said and started walking past them and Gohan merely followed him.

Reaching a silent alley like area, Harry and Gohan confirmed no one was around and then Harry looked at the ring on his finger. He then looked at Gohan who remained standing.

"Alright. Looks like this is it. Ready, Gohan?" Harry asked as he brought his hand forward.

"Ready," Gohan said and held Harry's and.

"Gryffindor!"

And with a pop the two had gone.

00000

Molly didn't say anything. She just dragged Ron towards the burrow as the entire Weasely clan had apparated outside the wards of the Burrow. Her face was fuming with anger. Arthur was walking quietly behind with his twin sons and a ten year old Ginny, clutching his coat's sleeve. She was afraid of her mother's this side. Molly was definitely a Perwett.

"Explain, Ronald Weasely!" she screeched as she pushed him inside the house and into the kitchen.

"What?" Ron asked as he stumbled over something and somehow maintained his balance from falling down.

"You were supposed to befriend that Potter boy. Where did you miss?" Molly roared.

"I wrote that to you. I couldn't find them on the train. I checked twice!" Ron said.

"Oh, really? Then how did he reach to Hogwarts, huh? By flying on a broom?' Molly asked.

"You can't yell at me. Even you failed to notice him at the barri..."

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, YOUNG BOY!" Molly screeched.

"Um, I think it will be better for us to take the other entrance, boys, Ginny," Arthur said as he saw the drama going inside the house.

"I am scared, daddy. Why is mommy acting like that?" Ginny asked.

"Mommy is just worried about your brother, Ginny," Arthur tried to excuse the question.

"Did Ron do something wrong?" she asked.

Arthur's face fell. How could he explain it to his little girl that it was all Dumbledore's fault? He himself thought sometimes that Dumbledore was going too far with his plans. Those made him doubt his good nature. No. Dumbledore couldn't make any mistake. He was one of the wisest wizards ever to be born. He was the leader of light.

"How did you get sorted in Slytherin?"

The four Weaselys heard Molly's ranting once again and Ginny stood still. She looked up at her father.

"Daddy? Was Ron sorted in Slytherin?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

Arthur sighed. His daughter would've known it already. "Yes, honey," He said tiredly. He never felt so tired before. Not even in the last war with Voldemort. He couldn't understand how his big happy family got turned into something like this. Ron was just like his mother: lazy, stubborn and jealous. But maybe he didn't know the real reasons for this ranting behaviour of his wife and his youngest son. Either that or he was denying the truth.

He led his daughter upstairs to her small room. The twins had disappeared in their room long before. Percy had told his parents that he had some work in Diagon Alley so he would join them later on. It wouldn't have made a little bit of a difference with his presence here anyway.

00000

Dumbledore slumped heavily in his comfortable office chair and took off his glasses from his nose tip. He tiredly rubbed his eyes with a conjured velvet cloth. His beloved Phoenix looked tentatively at him, its eyes twinkling brighter than Dumbledore himself.

Dumbledore kept his glasses on the desk in front of him as he remembered his meeting with Harry. The boy, who was supposed to look up at him as his mentor and idle, had barged out of his office in an angry mood. Why? How could that happen? Maybe it was not Harry's fault. Maybe it was Dumbledore's fault. As Dumbledore ran a hand over his long beard, he remembered how the meeting has gone. He should've approached with a better plan.

But what was up with his Legillimency? He swore he felt a strong barrier inside all the three first years. That had never happened before. Even Snape had also complained to him about that but he had unheard him. No, Harry wasn't skilled enough to do Occlumency. The Granger mudblood could but still, it would take a long time to master one's mind to protect itself from the kind of Legillimency Dumbledore and Snape used.

And the most important thing was that...that the shield hardly appeared to be created out of Occlumency. No one could protect their minds like the way those three had done. Even Voldemort, whose part soul was inside Harry's could not see inside the boy's mind through that kind of a barrier, something was definitely up and it angered Dumbledore to no extent that he didn't know anything about it.

00000

Harry landed hard on the gravel floor. He grunted. After all this time, he still couldn't balance himself after flooing or portkying. Gohan was standing beside him, completely fine. For a moment, Harry envied him but then let it go as he pushed himself up. He saw Gohan's agape mouth as the raven haired boy was looking directly ahead. Harry followed his gaze and his mouth hung open.

In front of them, around a hundred metres ahead, was a pathway leading to a huge castle that was far bigger and grand than Hogwarts itself. The road leading to it was lined by trees on either sides and it looked completely taken care of.

Harry felt that he and Gohan were inside some sort of ward. Maybe the portkey had brought them directly inside. But Harry also felt several wards ahead of himself. Many were strong anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. There were several security wards as well. Harry had never felt anything like it before. These wards were a lot stronger than Hogwarts' which was considered the most secure building in all of magical Britain.

"How will we get in?" Harry muttered but Gohan heard and shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly they heard a pop sound and saw a small house elf standing in front of them she was small in structure but wore far more fancier clothes than Harry had remembered seeing the elves wear.

The elf looked curiously at the two new visitors when her eyes fell on the wooden ring on Harry's finger. A huge smile came up on her face and she snapped her finger.

Harry and Gohan looked surprisingly as within a minute, there were a lot of elves standing on the other side of the ward. Gohan counted and found a total of forty five elves. He had been told about the elves. Suddenly a very old looking elf came forward.

"Are you the last of the Potters? Where did you get that ring?" the elder elf asked.

Harry had never seen an elf act like that before but he took a step ahead and cleared his throat.

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and the last surviving Potter as well and the sole heir of this castle along with its wealth and the wealth of the Paverrells and the Potters." Harry felt like he was addressing the Wizengmot as he spoke his identity. He then saw the old elf came forward and snapping a finger. Harry and Gohan felt a little light headed. Harry knew the wards had been weakened as the older elf walked out of the wards and the wards came back to their original strength.

The elf took Harry's hand and muttered something Harry couldn't understand. His eyes widened when his hand, in which he wore the ring, glowed for a moment and then came back to normal. He saw a wide smile came up on the old elf's face who looked up at him with teary eyes and then turned to face his fellow elves.

"Fellow elves, our master has returned!"


	10. Chapter 10

"...and tell her that you have another plan to destroy the horcruxes. Then go to Harry and tell him about it and then you and Hermione will go to the Chamber where you take her out. I will see Harry myself. I have my own plans for him," Dumbledore said.

"But, professor, you know how skilled she ..."

"She is a mudblood! A curse for people like us. She also has hindered my plans for the greater good. You know how much struggle I am making for the betterment of our community, right? I will meet you in half an hour. Take her out by that time. And Ronald Weasely?" Dumbledore said in a warning sound.

"Y...Yes, professor?" Ron stammered.

"Don't let me down," Dumbledore said and apparated away.

00000

Dumbledore woke up with a loud gasp.

A dream.

A strange dream.

What had he seen? He couldn't understand any of it. He was talking to an elder Ron Weasely, something about taking the Granger girl into the Chambers where he then told him to kill her. He also felt like there was a war going on in and around Hogwarts.

He wiped a drop of sweat trolling down his cheek and towards his beardy neck and conjured a glass of water and gulped down from it.

A shadowy figure, standing above Dumbledore's head behind his large bed smiled and then disappeared.

00000

It had been two days since Harry and Gohan had come to the Gryffindor castle. He had then altered the wards to let Gohan, Hermione and Sirius in. As for the last person, the two of them had planned to get him out of Azkaban tonight. But they needed Hermione. Harry was certain he couldn't take all the dementors guarding Sirius on by himself. He needed the Help of her because Gohan did not know the patronus charm. And they didn't have enough time to teach him.

"Are you certain, Cabby?" Harry asked the head house elf for confirming something that could solve half of their problem.

"I am certain, Master Potter," Cabby said.

"Alright then. We need your help tonight," Harry said.

00000

Hermione was waiting on her bed in a sleeping position. The silver light of the moon was lighting her bedroom like sparkles. It was a clear night with the new moon in the next two days.

She was informed by Gohan today morning- when his father and mother were off to the grocery store- that she was to come to Azkaban to help Harry and him take out Sirius. She had immediately agreed and then was told to wait for him at night.

Hermione looked at the alarm clock on her study desk. 11:46pm. it was almost time for Gohan to come. Two minutes later, she felt someone's presence inside her room and woke up immediately but silently as to not wake up her parents who were downstairs, still awake.

"Gohan? And you brought an elf? Why?" she asked as she looked at an old elf beside him.

"His name is Cabby, Hermione and he's the head of all the house elves at Gryffindor castle. I'll explain everything later but right now we need to go. Cabby?" Gohan said and a moment later Hermione gasped as the house elf took her form right in front of her. It was as if a clone of her was standing in front of her. She looked at Gohan.

"He can transform into any human form and agreed quickly to our plans. He will replace you for the night just in case your parents come up to check on you," Gohan said. "Come on, now. Harry's waiting for us."

Hermione nodded, still looking at the elf who now looked exactly like her. She didn't know elves could take other forms but she had to admit she didn't know elves that better. In her last timeline, she was adamant to do something for the rights of house elves who were treated as slaves by many of the wizarding families until she came to know that the elves could die if they were separated from the families for whom they worked for.

Getting off of her bed, she let the elf take her place on the large fluffy bed and then she came and stood beside Gohan.

"Alright, Cabby. We will be going now. Will you be alright?" Gohan asked.

"Cabby will be fine, Gohan sir. Leave everything on me," Cabby said in Hermione's voice and got inside the blanket and pretended to fall asleep.

"Alright. Come now, Hermione," Gohan said and brought his hand forward.

Hermione took his hand and a moment later, she felt a light breeze on herself as she and Gohan disappeared and then appeared in a large hall. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around this room. It was filled with many antique things. Things that people would fight over to get their hands on.

A minute later, Harry entered the room and wished Hermione who wished him back.

"Can you still cast your corporeal?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can. I have been practicing it from our fifth year in our previous timeline," Hermione said. "By the way, is this the Gryffindor castle?"

"Yes it is but sorry I can't give you a tour right now. We are short on time," Harry said.

"Everything planned?" she asked.

"U-huh," Gohan said. "I take us all there, you and Harry cast away the dementors away from Sirius' cell and I take him out. Then we all get out from that place."

"Sounds simple enough," Hermione said.

"But you know it isn't that simple, right?" Harry said.

"Of course, I do," she said. "So when?"

"Right now," Harry said and the two gripped Gohan's arms tightly. They both had their wands held tightly in their other hands and the patronus charm right on their mouth. They were going straight to Block A where, as per Sirius had told him in the previous timeline; Harry guessed he would meet at least twenty dementors then and there.

"Everybody ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yes!" the other two replied and Gohan have a small nod and a moment later, they disappeared.

00000

Padfoot crawled into a ball like thing as he cornered himself more and more towards the end portion of his cell. It was no good at all but his animagus helped him feel less of those dementors' presence. Almost twelve years had gone by and no one came back from the ministry to get him out and out him in front of the Wizengmot for a trial. Whimpering as another dementor came near his cell to try and torture his soul, he tried harder to shift away and into the dirty wall of his cell to get away from the foul creature when he saw a flash of white. His eyes grew wide when a white stag tackled the dementors away.

'James?' Padfoot thought as he tried to process what he saw just now when another of the dementors passed his cess, being chased by a white otter. What was going on? Why all of a sudden where there patronuses? Maybe he was hallucinating things due to being here for this long but when he saw a raven haired boy suddenly appearing in front of his cell, he thought it was too much even for his hallucinations.

"Careful, Sirius," the boy said.

How did he know who he was? No one knew Sirius' animagus form except for the Order members and his friends.

"Hurry, Gohan!" came another voice of a child. What was happening?

Padfoot saw the boy taking a step back and then his hand started to glow navy blue. A moment later, Padfoot felt the cold air inside his cell getting dense and warm as the boy shot what looked like a blue ball of light. The ball hit the iron grills and obliterated it into nothing. Padfoot somehow managed to remain away from those flying debris as the boy hurriedly got inside. Sirius was frightened. Scared as he thought this boy and whoever that other people were with him, would take him away for something worse. He wasn't thinking straight. Maybe he was hallucinating after all. He had seen his fellow prisoners, who were locked on his level, getting mentally insane due to the presence of the dementors.

Gohan got in, picked up Padfoot like he was nothing. The wolf sized black dog had definitely lost way too much of his weight living down here. His vision was blurry as he felt his almost limp body being lifted like a rag doll and then being carried on the shoulder of this young boy. Once out of the cell, he then saw two other people were also there, fending off the dementors with corporeal patronuses. From their looks, it appeared one of them was a girl and the other was a boy, both the age of the boy who was carrying him.

Harry and Hermione saw Gohan had Padfoot and sending one last ounce of his happy feelings into his patronus, Harry dashed towards Hermione, Took her hand and ran towards Gohan who was ready to go. Hermione stumbled and Harry knew it wasn't due to the smooth floor. He also felt it but was somehow preventing himself from fainting as dementors came after them.

Gohan saw his friends were in danger and were still too far from him to get there safely. He also felt those dark creatures' effect on himself as his eyes were getting heavy and from moment to moment, bad memories were jumping up in his mind. And then it happened.

Hermione could take no more and fell down, taking Harry with her as the dementors neared the two. Gohan knew there was no time to try magic with his wand. He knew dementors could be affected by a mere lumos spell but it was still ineffective. Then something struck him. These creatures were dark and were afraid of light. The patronus charm, as Gohan had observed, also emitted light that was amplified by the happy memories of the caster. And then there was another thing.

Gohan remembered the day of the martial arts tournament when he and his father were informed by the Supreme Kai about Babidi and Majin Buu. Inside Babidi's ship, his father had fought Yakon by nothing but his Super Saiyan aura. Gohan could try that here and if he failed, he had another plan up in his sleeve. He would do something that he had learned the hard way when he fought Cell.

Padfoot felt himself being kept on the floor as he felt the entire dark corridor getting warm and dense.

Harry and Hermione were down on the floor as they felt the entire dark corridor getting arm and dense.

The three looked up at Gohan who was standing motionless as the air around him shimmered with a yellow flash from time to time. They were shocked at what they felt from this boy.

A valiant cry followed and the entire corridor was filled with a blinding, raging yellow aura that was so dense that it threw away all the dementors that were on that corridor into oblivion. The entire Azkaban shook hard, both, with the power Gohan had just released and by the shrill cries of the dementors Gohan's aura had just destroyed.

When the light cleared, Harry, Hermione and Padfoot saw Gohan. Their eyes somehow held in their sockets as they watched a golden aura around Gohan who now had blond hair on his head and raw power being emitted out of his body like radiation.

Picking up Padfoot, Gohan walked towards his two friends as he maintained his new form that repelled away any of the dementors who were left on that corridor. Leaning down, he brought his other hand forward.

"Time to go," he said calmly but there was a different kind of seriousness in his voice.

Harry just nodded and gripped his hand tightly and Hermione followed a moment later and they were gone.

00000

Amelia Bones was in deep sleep when her floo alarm woke her up all of a sudden. It was a class one floo alarm. Being a former head of the Auror Department and now the DMLE head, she knew what this meant. She quickly got off her bed and ran towards her fire place where the fire was burning red. She tapped her wand on the fire place and Rufus' face appeared. The always serious looking man was looking gravely serious at that moment.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"It...it's Black, Madam Bones. He...he's gone!" Rufus exclaimed, trying to put a control on his breathe.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Amelia asked.

"The...the Azkaban a...alarm ra...rang. The au...aurors on duty came... down and found Black's ce...cell was empty! Also...ther...there's more..."

"What?!" Amelia asked quickly.

"Tw...Twenty dementors were...were killed!"

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Are you still in your right mind, Rufus?" she asked angrily.

"Mada, jus...just come quickly. The dem...Dementors are going crazy for the murder of their kind!" Rufus exclaimed and then his face vanished.

Amelia controlled herself as she got up and took support of the fire place. the fact that Black was gone didn't surprised her as much as the fact that twenty dementors were killed. This had never happened before. There was no one who had achieved it. Dementors were considered indestructible and they died when their life span was over. They died natural death! They couldn't be killed! And that was why they were classed one of the most dangerous dark creatures in the magical world.

Amelia shook herself as she came out of her dream world and quickly went to her room to change.

00000

Sirius black woke up on what felt like warm, big and ridiculously comfortable. He felt the heat of the sun on his face and chest. He opened his eyes and found himself in a large, well decorated and luxurious room. He felt sore, his head almost killing him with an almost lethal headache. But he also felt loads better. This wasn't Azkaban. This place, this room appeared to be familiar. Why couldn't he remember it? Damn those dementors!

He heard the door in his room open with a click and a house elf enters. The small creature looked to be a young one. Probably an offspring of some elder house elves. It had a small tray in both his hands. Sirius recognised the potion in the vial. There was also some orange juice with it. He then looked up at the elf questioningly.

"Toby is being told to give Lord Black this potion when he wakes up. Please take this potion," the small house elf squeaked.

'Lord Black?' Sirius thought. Why would this elf call him Lord Black?

"Um, Toby, right?" Sirius asked.

The elf nodded.

"Can you tell me where am I?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you are in the Gryffindor Castle, Lord Black. Cabby told me to take care of you especially and so did master Potter," the house elf said.

'Gryffindor Castle? Cabby? Master Potter?' Sirius thought as he felt his head going light with all the bombardments of those names. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was dead and this was how it felt to be dead.

"Lord Black is to take this potion immediately after he wakes up," the elf said.

Sirius looked at the elf once again and then pinched himself.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and then rubbed where he had pinched. This wasn't a dream. One didn't feel pain in dreams. He then looked up at the elf once again and recognising his impatience, Sirius took the potion vial and the glass of orange juice. The potion smelled sweet. He knew what it was from the smell and gulped it down quickly, controlling himself from gagging the bad taste of the potion. It tasted just the reverse of what it smelled to be. Sirius then gulped down the entire glass of the juice, letting it sooth his bitter tasting throat and mouth. He felt relieved as the potion started doing his work. He then felt light headed and soon knew that the potion was laced with sedatives, too. Dropping back on his fluffy pillow, he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

00000

Sirius woke up the second time and this time he felt better than ever. He felt the soreness over his body completely gone. It was night time and it appeared someone had given him sponge baths while he was out. Then he looked around the room once more. He was told that he was in Gryffindor Castle. Then he remembered the elf mentioning 'Master Potter' in front of him. What was going on? He got up from his sleepy posture and his stomach growled. He was hungry. He felt light. Lighter than he had felt in Azkaban. He still looked thoughtfully around the room when the door opened once again and this time, a young boy walked in.

Sirius gasped as he looked at the face of the boy. It was James! But, no. Why was he so young? Then Sirius saw his eyes and he was shocked.

"Ha...Harry?"

"It's me, Sirius," Harry said with a smile.

Sirius started ruffling himself, struggling to get off the bed but was stopped by Harry.

"No, no. Stay right where you are. You are still too weak to even stand up."

00000

Gohan wished Harry good luck as the bespectacled boy climbed the stairs to go and see his godfather. Once he as gone, Gohan went to his room and opened his trunk. He ruffled through his clothes and other stuff and finally took out the metallic round case. He opened it and pressed the switch that was on top of the device. The screen blinked for a moment and then everything went off.

"Maybe it is because of the magic," Gohan muttered and then closed his trunk. He then got out of the room and towards the door of the castle. Once out of the castle, Gohan closed his eyes and was gone.

Gohan appeared in a silent and an empty place in downtown London and took out the device from his pocket. He pressed the switch and the screen blinked again. A smile came up on his face. One of them was quiet near and in the city. He would be able to find all of them by tomorrow.

00000

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Yeah, I just did that...)

Harry woke up from a long night's sleep. As per Sirius' wish, he had slept in the same room where Sirius was. His godfather had clutched him so tight it appeared he would never let him go as the older guy wept like a small child. He let him. Harry had cried, too, but in silence. He feared waking up his uncle in the middle of the night. He had cried after Sirius had died, hiding himself from the eyes of everyone. He had cried when Voldemort had killed Diggory.

He had cried.

But never freely.

He knew how good it felt to cry out in open. He knew how good it felt to cry over some things one had lost.

So he let Sirius cry loudly as his godfather clung to him like a small child. His own eyes were wet. Then they had drifter to sleep. The next morning when he woke up, he found himself sleeping in another bed beside Sirius'. Cabby. He looked at the sleeping figure of his godfather. Sirius looked so peaceful. No one could say that he had been a marauder back in the early days.

Harry got up quietly and slipped out of the room, careful enough not to wake up Sirius. Once out, he took in a long breath and then went downstairs and in to the room where Gohan was staying. He opened the door quietly and found there was no Gohan when he heard the main door of the castle open and close.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as he met Gohan half way towards the main gate as Gohan walked in.

"Taking a jog," Gohan said.

"Don't lie. Your eyes look heavy. You've been out all night. Haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Alright, you got me. I had some work I needed to do," Gohan said.

"What work, if I may ask?" Harry asked.

"IF you want to know then you will have to wait until noon," Gohan said. "Oh, and Merry Christmas." Gohan said grinning at him as he went inside his room.

Harry kept looking at the closed door then shook his head.

"Gohan? Open the bloody door!"

00000

"But why, honey?" Emma asked.

"Mom, I told you Harry lives on his own. Just for this one time, please let me celebrate Christmas with him and my other friends?" Hermione pleaded. She hated it but Gohan had appeared in her room last night and had told her that he would wait for her at Shaftesbury Avenue. And he had told her it was something to do with Harry's Christmas present. She had hated the way he had told her this. He had intrigued the curious Hermione inside of her and she had tried her best to subdue it later but in vain.

Finally, she got the permission to go. She quickly ran upstairs to change and twenty minutes later she was out of her house and was heading for the pickup point.

00000

Harry managed to open the door but found it empty again.

"Gone? But where?" Harry muttered as he saw the empty room where Gohan had just entered a minute ago.

00000

It took some time for Gohan and Hermione to find each other but they finally did. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and then only Hermione started to bombard him with her questions.

"Calm down, Hermione," Gohan said half laughing and raising his hands in surrender. "This is a surprise for you as well. But moreover, it's a surprise to Harry."

"Will you just tell me? Argh! You are acting more of a prat than Ron right now!" Hermione said angrily.

"We will be going to the main spot with Harry and Sirius, together. I think he also deserves to be a part of this," Gohan said, grinning eve wider.

"Gohan Son, stop these riffles. You know me. I am exaggerating here with anxiety over your surprise to Harry," Hermione said.

"Alright, Alright. Just take my hand," he said and a moment later, they were gone.

00000

"There you are! Hermione? What are you doing with him?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione beside Gohan.

"Don't say anything right now, Hermione. It's a surprise," Gohan said.

"Surprise? What surpr...Gohan! if you have planned something for me, then let me tell you I am not much of in the mood right now," Harry said.

"Oh, no. You are going to like this. This day of Christmas? It's going to change your life forever," Gohan said in a dramatic way. He was sure enjoying the moment right now.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her and asked.

"He wouldn't even tell me, Harry. Listen, Gohan. I had to leave my parents who desperately wanted to celebrate this year's Christmas with me. Now tell us, what is this surprise that you have planned?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe I should just take you all there? Have you all eaten?" Gohan asked.

"Why? You planning on giving us all a Christmas treat?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No. I just need to know because what you are going to see now might make you go weak on your legs. And if your stomachs are full, that might not happen and you would enjoy more," Gohan said.

"What is it that you have planned, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"First answer my question," Gohan said.

"Fine! I have eaten and so has Sirius!" Harry growled.

Alright, call him down. He is going to accompany us," Gohan said. "And Hermione?"

"Yes, I have also eaten," she said helplessly. She was getting tired of all this suspense.

"Alright then. Harry, call him fast," Gohan said impatiently.

Unwillingly, Harry called a house elf and told him to call Sirius downstairs. Ten minutes later, Sirius joined them. When Harry made him aware of the ongoing scenario, his inner marauder woke up and even he looked intriguingly curious.

"See, looks like your godfather's on my side," Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

"Fine. Fine. Let me just grab my bag," Gohan said and a minute later he was standing with the other three and a bag on his shoulder.

"What's in that?" Harry asked.

"Something to do with your surprise," Gohan said.

Harry scowled heavily but controlled himself.

"Now, take my hand," Gohan said.

"You are just going to apparate us there?" Sirius asked.

"We will explain everything to you, Sirius, along with the necessary breakout. But first, I am dying to know what Gohan has planned for me," Harry said.

"Alright," Sirius muttered and followed Harry and Hermione and held Gohan's free arm. A moment later, he felt a breeze on his face and the image in front of him blurred and was replaced by a terrain landscape.

"Where are we, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Someplace where no one will notice us. Because what you are going to see now is a secret," Gohan said.

"You know, I am starting to feel scared," Hermione muttered.

The three saw curiously as Gohan took out seven golden balls from his bag and put them on the ground. There were stars made on those balls of certain numbers. One had a single star while the other had four and so on.

"Um, Gohan? What are those?" Harry asked.

"These are something that the Earth's Guardian has created. These are called the Dragon Balls," Gohan said.

"The what?" the three asked together.

"Dragon Balls. The Guardian of Earth has the power to create these seven balls. If you collect all seven balls and put them together and then summon the dragon, he will come out and grant any one wish to you," Gohan said and took out the last ball from his bag and kept it with others.

As soon as all the seven balls were kept together, they started to flash out in golden colours.

"Alright, now. Everyone, take a few steps back," Gohan said.

Everyone nodded their eyes still on the balls and a few steps back.

Gohan took in a long breath and then looked towards the balls and brought both his hands forward and closed his eyes. "Alright, this is it," he muttered.

"Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!"

A blinding golden light flashed from the balls and the sky went from sunny to pitched dark as a blinding beam erupting from the balls went straight upwards.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius took several steps back, their mouths open wide and their eyes bulging as they saw the light going higher and higher. Looking at the balls was almost impossible because of the light it was exhibiting.

"What is happening?!" Hermione asked.

"Gohan didn't say a word as he kept looking upwards. Then he suddenly turned towards them.

"Don't speak anything, understood?" his voice was serious and the three nodded silently.

Gohan turned back and looked at the beam that had now started taking shape.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like a snake to me," Harry muttered when his eyes grew wide as the beam started forming into something.

A minute later, there was a HUGE dragon in front of them high above the sky. It was so bit Harry, Hermione and Sirius felt like ants standing in front of a basilisk. It was green, bright green and was extremely big. It had red eyes that glowed like burning coal.

"WHO HAS DISTURBED MY SLUMBER? TELL ME AND I WILL GRANT YOU A WISH."

A rumbling voice came as Harry saw the dragon's mouth move. Maybe it was the dragon speaking.

"Shenron! Please bring James and Lily Potter back to life!" Gohan shouted.

For a moment, Harry couldn't believe what Gohan had just said when another rumbling voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw the eyes of the dragon glowing brighter than before.

"YOUR WISH HAS BENN GRANTED," the dragon said and with that it glowed brightly and vanished into the clouds. The balls then rose up in the air and vanished as well, going to different directions. A minute later, the sky came back to its normal winter afternoon form as the three people remained shocked and silent over what they had experienced right now.

Gohan turned to face them, a smile on his face.

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! A very boring chapter. I couldn't help it. Sorry!**

A swoosh of wind flew over the dusty wooden floor that was filled with debris. A moment later, someone appeared right there.

A thud followed soon and on the floor above, someone appeared in the small nursery that had a blown hole in the wall.

00000

James Charlus Potter squinted his eyes as he looked around what appeared to be the corridor of his house at Godric's Hollow. But it was filled with debris as if a war had taken place there a long time ago. He pushed himself up from the stairs as he looked around confused when he heard someone running on the floor above. Turning around, he saw what shocked him through his life.

"Lily!" he cried and ran towards her as they both embraced in a longing hug. She was shivering. He could feel her.

"James? Wha...What happened?" Lily asked. "Whe...Where's Voldemort?"

"I don't know. I remember losing to him. I saw a green flash and then everything went black. I thought I'd lost you and Harry...Harry? Where's Harry?" James asked all of a sudden.

Lily's face fell. James knew that look.

"I found myself in the nursery. Th...There's a huge hole in the wall and Harry's nowhere," Lily said sniffing.

James held her tightly in his arms as a tear rolled down his eyes. He felt so weak and so defeated.

00000

Four people appeared in a lonely gravel path of Godric's Hollow. The village looked empty. It appeared people had gone to celebrate Christmas.

"Gohan? What's going on?" Harry asked. There was a tinge of worry, sorrow and curiousness in his voice.

"Where's the Potter Cottage?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Harry asked again but Gohan ignored him.

"Sirius?" Gohan said.

"Huh? Oh, it's th...this way," Sirius said.

The three children then followed him. Harry and Hermione's faces were grim and so was Sirius'. The former tow had been here in their last timeline and Harry, for the first time had seen the place where he was born. He had discovered a few things there. Some of them were quiet shocking like Dumbledore had lived at Godric's Hollow during his childhood and had lost his mother and sister there while his father had been convicted of murdering muggle residents. Then he had found the grave of his long family descendant Ignotes Paverrell. And who could forget those two graves? He had stopped cold when he saw the graves of his parents. He knew without them, he wouldn't have made out of that night. And the world considered him a hero. He mentally chuckled at that. A hero who this world saw only as a tool. A tool that was used and was about to be thrown before he came back in the past.

"We are here."

Harry stopped when he heard Sirius' voice. He looked up from his feet and towards the ruined house. Just like before only a bit newer. The last time he had been here seventeen years later. He was early now. But still, he couldn't gather up enough strength to walk inside. It was Hermione who had dragged him the last time.

He then looked up at Gohan. What was going on in that boy's head? Ten minutes ago he had gathered some golden balls and then a dragon had appeared who told him to make a wish. Gohan had then wished for his parents to be brought back.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked up from Gohan to Hermione and then again at Gohan who now had a smile on his face. The raven haired boy looked back at him and smiled even more.

"Wait here," Gohan said and started walking towards the cottage. He went past the broken door and then disappeared into the darkness of the house.

00000

James and Lily still held each other as tears rolled down their eyes when they heard footsteps inside the house. James immediately reached out for his wand but it wasn't there. He looked up at Lily who also had the same expressions on her face.

"Lily and James?"

The two startled at the voice and turned towards the source. A boy of around eleven to twelve years stood in the corridor, looking towards them when they saw a smile came up on his face.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"You will be told everything but for now, I need you both to come outside," Gohan said.

Lily stepped back and James' grip tightened on her as he felt her fear.

"Don't worry. I am here to help you both. Believe me, I won't cause you any harm," Gohan said as softly and calmly as he could.

"I see you are a wizard. Show me your hands and throw your wand towards me," James said in his auror manner. After things he had been through, he didn't even believe the sir he was breathing in.

Gohan just nodded and took out his wand. He threw it towards James and then raised both his arms in a surrender position. The wand landed near James' feet and the man quickly lifted it up. Only then did Gohan saw his face a bit clearly. James looked quiet young, probably in his early twenties. Just like Dende had explained. Gohan knew Harry's parents were murdered only after a year of Harry's birth. Also, they had married as soon as they had graduated from Hogwarts. Being them this young was no surprise to Gohan.

"Now, would you?" Gohan said.

James, who held Gohan's wand pointed at him now, looked at his wife for a moment and then gave a small nod. Gohan nodded back in reply and started walking outside. James and Lily followed him soon enough.

00000

"What do you think he's doing?" Hermione asked but Harry didn't reply. He was just looking at the door through which Gohan had just entered the cottage. Also, he didn't know why but he felt a bit unusual inside.

"Looks like he's coming out," Sirius said and Harry's attention only increased more.

For a moment, Harry thought it was a dream when he saw the tow people coming out with Gohan. Their clothes were tattered as if they had been tortured and put in a fight with trolls. He then looked at those faces and for a moment, his heart stopped.

Harry looked up at Sirius and then at Hermione who were as shocked at him.

James and Lily squinted as they came out in the sun. When their eyes had been adjusted to the light outside, only then did they looked up at the three people who appeared to be waiting for them. Two of them were children, around the same age as of the boy who came inside their house a minute ago. However, the couple's eyes widened as they saw the third person.

"Sirius?" James said slowly.

But Sirius heard that. He seemed to have been frozen at his place, just like Harry and Hermione.

"It's alright, you three. It's them," Gohan said.

Sirius and Hermione looked up at Gohan. He stood beside the couple, smiling back at them.

"Ja...James?" Sirius said as he looked at the young bespectacled man. "Is that you?"

"Sirius, wait. We can't trust them. They can be imposters," Hermione said but it appeared she was still debating on her statement.

For a full minute, there was a pin drop silence. Nothing could be heard except for the slight wind that was blowing occasionally. Then Sirius came up with something and then looked up at the man who looked like James, straight in the eye.

"Fourth year. What and when did you became the animagus?" Sirius asked.

Gohan and Hermione looked up momentarily at him while Harry remained unmoved.

James appeared to take a step back but then steadied himself as he looked straight at Sirius. "June 22nd, three months after we came to know about Moony's condition," he said.

Sirius felt his head getting lighter. No one knew about that. Not even Remus or Lily. It was James who had come up with the plan of becoming the animagus in order to accompany Remus during full moon and no one but only Sirius knew about that. He felt his legs going weak as he started walking forward with shaky legs. His eyes were on the edge of overflowing with tears but he had somehow kept them at a hold.

James looked a bit startled as he saw Sirius coming towards him. His best friend looked quiet old and very weak physically. His teeth had gone yellow and black and his hair was long. But it appeared he was on some routine to puff himself back up.

It took him almost a minute to walk himself over to his best friend and brother in everything but blood, as Sirius held James tightly in his arms and let his tears go.

Lily stood agape. She was witnessing something she couldn't have ever thought was possible. One of her best friends was here, hugging her husband with all his life like he would never let go of James when his eyes fell on the three children standing a few metres away from them. There was the boy who had come inside the cottage a few minutes ago to call them out. Then there was a girl with bushy hair and her wand, ready to strike at anything dangerous. She reminded Lily of herself. Then she looked at the third boy.

He was thin, a bit small in built for a child of his age. But Lily immediately recognized his face. He looked almost as exactly as James when he was that young when her eyes fell on his. Those green, shining eyes behind that round glass frame, she could not have forgotten those at all.

"Harry?" she, sort of whispered in shock.

James and Sirius got apart from each other, mostly due to James who had initiated the parting when he heard his wife say the name. He then looked at where her wife was looking.

Harry didn't move. He just stood there like a petrified person. He was looking at them, who looked like his parents. But he couldn't decide anything. His mind wasn't working. He felt almost as a dead person with nothing but a heartbeat.

Gohan knew what was wrong with his friend and so he thought this might not be the good place for them to have a weird family reunion. So he walked over to Harry and Hermione, pulled them where the three adults were standing. Harry walked like a dead person, his eyes still at those two who looked like his parents.

"We need to go. There's a risk of others to see us," Gohan said. Everybody, keep your hands on my shoulder, please," Gohan said and grabbed Harry's hand himself while Hermione took hold of Gohan's other free hand.

The couple looked confused for a moment but when Sirius gave them a nod, they reluctantly agreed and grasped Gohan's shoulder. Sirius followed last and once everyone was in contact with Gohan, Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew Harry's parents were still in the inviting list of the Gryffindor castle because Harry's father was a Potter and Lily was James' wife. No one had told the elves to remove their names from the list and so the two could still go to the Gryffindor castle.

A slight breeze hit everyone's face as James and Lily saw their vision getting blurry and a moment later, the lonely gravel road's view was replaced by the view of a grand hallway.

00000

Lucius sat in his grand study room, looking at the black diary. He had orders that he needed to work upon in the coming future. For a moment, he thought whether it really meant to be a true Malfoy, when he was serving the Dark Lord? But a moment later, he shook his head hard and slapped himself lightly for even thinking something like that. Keeping the diary safely back in his personal safe, Lucius got up from his study table and headed out.

00000

Dumbledore sat still on his comfortable throne like chair inside his office. He was thinking. He was thinking a lot these times lately. He had never even thought his plans would appear to look like nothing but a load of dragon shit. Plans that he had knitted at late nights, plans he had structured sacrificing his precious sleep at this fragile age.

Then there was that dream.

Dumbledore remembered in a fraction of second about the dream he had a couple nights ago. It was like the scenario of a battle being going in and around Hogwarts and he was talking and giving instructions to Ronald Weasely who seemed hesitant to do what he was given.

Dumbledore knew dreams could be strange. Things happened in dreams that no one could even think of but then again, there were no dreams where you could see your older self. It could either be some sort of a hallucination or... a view of the coming future.

His eyes widened at that thought. Had he really seen a glimpse of the future? If that was true, then it meant only one thing: Dumbledore's plan had and will work.

00000

Harry held them with all his life.

They held him with all their life.

Sirius, Gohan and Hermione had their eyes wet as they looked on. Harry and his parents were crying like anything as they held each other like they were one body. It had been ten minutes after they had arrived at the Gryffindor castle and once Harry realised after that that it was his parents, he couldn't control himself and had launched on his parents. And then he had cried, for the first time in his life, freely.

[TWO HOURS LATER]

All five sat around the grand dining table. It was decorated as per the day's celebration. Magical snow covered the top of the table and the food looked no less than the welcome feast at Hogwarts. The elves had outperformed themselves when they had come to learn about the return of their master and mistress.

"Gohan?" Harry asked slowly, "Don't you think you need to explain something to us?"

Gohan looked at his friend and then gave a smile.

"I think I do. But I first need all of you to understand that what I will be telling you all now has to be kept a secret. There can be no one other than us to know about it," Gohan said and after everyone stared at him for an entire minute, they all agreed with a nod.

"I used the dragon balls to bring your parents back to life, Harry. The Earth's guardian is actually a Namek and his name is Kami. The Namek is an alien race and he came to Earth a very long time ago as a child. He belonged to the Dragon Clan on his planet. This clan was the one that ruled all the other Nameks and every member of this clan had power to create magical balls that are called Dragon Balls. They are seven in number as it is a very powerful number and once these balls are brought together, one needs to summon the wish granting dragon. The dragon of Earth is called Shenron while the main dragon or the dragon of planet Namek is called Porunga. These dragons have the power to grant any wish as long as that wish has anything to do in the powers of the creator of those balls. You can wish for anyone or anything as long as it is in the limits of the power of the creator of the balls. You can wish anyone back to life as long as they did not die of any natural causes like age or some natural disease. The Earth's dragon has the power to grant one wish while the dragon of Namek has the power to grant three wishes. Also, Shenron can bring back the dead only once. That means those who have already been wished back to life can't be wished back again. It's a one way. But Porunga can bring back the dead any number of times as one wishes to," Gohan said.

There was a stunned silence as everyone listened to him.

"Yo...you mean we were wished back to life from the dead?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Gohan said quietly.

"Ho...How long have we been dead? Harry, you look quiet old enough to start Hogwarts..."

"I am a first year," Harry said, interrupting his father. "Also, you have been dead for a decade."

"T...Ten years?" James said with his eyes as wide as saucers. "Is that why you and Padfoot look so old?"

Harry nodded.

"We also need to tell you one more thing and it is for you as well, Sirius," Harry said.

"I knew there was something and you never gave me a chance to ask before. What is it and why?" Sirius asked.

"As for 'why' Gohan told me not to tell you right when we brought you here. I didn't know it back then that he had planned all (he indicated to everyone, specifically his parents) of this. He persuaded me for good. And as for 'what' you first need to promise us that none of you three will tell anyone about it except for Remus," Harry said.

"You know Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I do and I will tell you how but first, promise," Harry said.

"I and Lily promise, son," James said after he exchanged looks with his wife.

"I do, too," Sirius said.

"Alright. I, Hermione and Gohan have travelled back in time."

Silence.

The three adults looked beyond shocked at that. They looked deeply at Harry, Hermione and Gohan.

"Our consciousness was sent back in our normal body of this time, if you are thinking why we look this young then," Harry then added.

"Is...Is this how you knew I was held in Azkaban?" Sirius asked.

Lily and James now turned and looked at Sirius who realised these two were not aware of the situation he was in.

"That's right. And that's how we know Remus. He was our defence teacher in our third year back in our timeline. And he was the best we ever had as a defence teacher," Hermione said.

"This is all too much for me. Is there anything else you want to tell us before I faint?" James asked nervously.

The three children exchanged glances and the adults understood something serious was about to come up.

"There was a battle, back in our timeline. We were in our seventh year, hunting something that would help us destroy Voldemort when he came to realise our plan and attacked on Hogwarts when we realised that one of those objects was at Hogwarts. The battle began and many from the Light side lost their lives. I, Hermione and Ron Weasely, the three of us were running all around the castle to find the object and the way to destroy it when Hermione faced the utmost truth.

She came to realise that Ron was nothing but a spy who worked for Dumbledore and was given orders to spy on me and take Hermione out of his way because she was hindering at his goal. When Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets to have the weapon that would have helped us to destroy the object, I went to the Room of Requirement and in a part of it where the object was hidden. Ron attacked Hermione and she almost died before she saw Dumbledore who was supposed to be dead in our sixth year, while I was being attacked by three death eaters in the room and one of them caste Fyndfire out of which I narrowly escaped before throwing the object in it, destroying it. Soon after that, a white light engulfed me and I ended up back in time."

"The same white light engulfed me before I could have died and I ended up at King's Cross Station where I and Harry were on our first day to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And I was sent back with them in order to protect and help them in their mission by the Guardian of Earth upon you three's request," Gohan said.

The adults were shocked at this.

"Sirius, you were killed by your cousin Bellatrix in our fifth year," Harry said.

"Was i?" Sirius said, absently as he and the other two adults still looked at Gohan.

"I don't know whether you three know this or not, but your souls requested the Guardian to send Harry and Hermione back in time because in my time, the magical world hardly exists as a place to be called as a home," Gohan said.

"Yo...Your time?" Lily asked.

"I am not from the time of Harry and Hermione. I will be born almost five centuries from now. I had some incident which gave me some magic and due to which I was able to go to Hogwarts," Gohan said. "The Guardian chose me because I am powerful enough to protect Harry and Hermione."

"Powerful?" James asked.

"He killed twenty dementors when he, Harry and Hermione came to Azkaban to rescue me," Sirius said.

"Twenty?" Lily shrieked.

"Killed?" James followed next and then the two looked at Gohan.

"We will tell you everything and I promise you that by the end of tomorrow, you three will know everything we feel safe to share with you," Harry said. "But for now, I think eating will be good. It's Christmas."

Everyone nodded at that. The adults thought they could hardly take in any more of the revelations at that moment.

"Harry?" Gohan called slowly.

"Huh?" Harry replied as he looked at him.

Gohan looked at him and then at his parents and then smiled. "Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled as his eyes got wet once again.

"By the way," James' voice came up, "What did you mean you were in Azkaban, Sirius?"

Sirius' face fell and his eyes reddened with anger at the same time but he calmed himself down and took in a long breathe.

"The night Voldemort k...killed you and Lily and Harry survived, I think you need to know that it was Peter who betrayed you, not Remus as per your suspicions," Sirius said.

James and Lily looked surprised at that but then James' face came back to normal.

"You know, deep down I always knew he was up to something. He was never a true marauder," James said.

"He betrayed you both to Voldemort. When I reached Godric's Hollow, I saw him coming out of the destroyed cottage and knew what had happened and confronted him. But then he started shouting that why had I betrayed you both. I had already lost my mind over the loss of both of you and thought Harry was dead as well and attacked Peter. He tricked me and killed several muggles who were on the street, seeing the then ruined house. He then cut his one finger and then changed to his animagus form and ran away. I was arrested by the ministry as they thought I had betrayed and hence, was responsible for your deaths. I was sent straightaway to Azkaban, without a trial on a life sentence until Harry and his friends saved me," Sirius said.

"Didn't anyone tried for the conducting of your trial?" James asked.

"It was Dumbledore. Now that I know what Dumbledore truly is, I think he was the one who was primarily responsible for me being in the Azkaban along with the then minister of magic who's dead now," Sirius said.

"And the current minister, Cornelius Fudge is too coward to do anything. The last time when Voldemort returned, I and Dumbledore tried to convince him but he didn't listened. Although I didn't know back then that Dumbledore had his own agenda for the return of Voldemort and me," Harry said.

"You?" Lily asked.

"It's better if you tell them, Harry," Gohan said.

Harry thought about it for a minute and then agreed.

"That night, in Godric's Hollow, after Voldemort killed you both," Harry said as he looked at his parents, "he then came for me."

Lily gasped and almost chocked on the food she was chewing while James' fork left his arm and fell on the table.

"He casted the killing curse on me but it rebounded. Years later, Dumbledore told me that it was due to a blood protection charm that you had casted upon me, mom," Harry said and smiled at Lily.

"It worked?" Lily said.

"It did. But then something else happened as well," Harry said. "Remember I told you that I and Hermione had found out a way to destroy Voldemort in our last timeline?"

The three adults nodded.

"Well, we found out that Voldemort had created horcruxes..."

"WHAT?!"

The three children and Lily almost fell from their chairs when they heard James and Sirius shout.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked.

"Harry, please tell me that's not true," Sirius said.

"Unfortunately it is," Harry said.

"What's a horcrux?" Lily asked. She definitely had that expression which Hermione always held whenever she felt like something was being hidden from her of something was just not getting easily through her head.

James turned towards her wife. He definitely had a fearful look in his eyes.

"A hor...horcrux is basically any object in which one hides his or her soul, basically a part of it. it acts as an anchor to your life once created. As long as that horcrux exists, it won't matter whether you are dead. You will always be able to come back because your entire soul was not destroyed along with your body," James said.

"You know about Horcruxes?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe that his father would know about something like this.

"The Potters are a very old wizarding family, a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. All the arts, be that dark or light or black, their knowledge is passed over to the next generations for security. It is done so that we can think wisely before conducting those arts," James said.

"This tradition has also been followed in my family..."

"What is it, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"When I was small, I had once heard my brother Regulus ask my father about what a Horcrux meant. At that time we weren't told about it. I distinctly remember my father beating Regulus as he told him to never ask that question again. I remember when we all were told about those dark arts and Horcrux, Regulus was not present in the meeting," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Harry said, calling for his godfather's attention. Sirius looked up at him. "Regulus died a hero, Sirius."

"Hero? Died?" Sirius asked. "But...but he was a death eater!"

"He became one in order to get inside Voldemort's innermost circles of death eaters. He did that in order to find about Voldemort's secret. He knew from the very beginning that Voldemort had horcruxes and by getting into his innermost circles, Regulus had a chance to find out exactly what it was, in which Voldemort had hidden his soul. Needless to say, your brother found it but before he could find a way to destroy it, Voldemort realised Regulus' intentions and killed him. Before he died, Regulus gave that locket to Kreature, your house elf and ordered him to destroy it," Harry said.

Sirius sat still. A tear rolled down his eyes. He had never realised his little brother would go so far in order to destroy the threat that hovered upon their world. And all this while he despised him, for being a death eater.

"But what's so scary about this horcrux? I mean, I know it is a black magic as per you all say, but what makes it so bad?" Lily asked.

"First of all," James began, "it is a black magic, not even dark. It is black, which in itself is a very heinous crime to do. Also, the ritual one has to undergo in order to make a horcrux is what makes it more of a scary sort of thing." And with that, James explained what and how one had to do things in the horcrux's ritual. Even Harry or Hermione didn't know that. Everyone lost their appetite once the explanation was finished. Lily's eyes were wide with shock. She even looked scared.

"I...I never knew that," Lily said on the verge of crying.

"And he made seven of them," Harry said.

"SEVEN?!" the three adults cried together this time.

"He...He tore his own soul for seven times?" James asked.

"But...but that's...that's just crazy! I mean, it...it is almost unbearable to go through the pain one must face while making the horcrux. The pain is told to be even a thousand times worse than the cruciates curse. And... and you are telling me that he made seven horcruxes?" Sirius asked, as shocked as he could.

"And we also found each and every one of those horcruxes. We know what and where they are," Harry said.

"I have totally lost my appetite and I think my head is spinning right now. This...this is just too much worse that we had ever thought," Lily said.

"You said you know what and where those horcruxes are. Can you tell us?" James asked.

"Well, the first one is Voldemort's diary itself. That was the first horcrux which he made when he was in his seventh year," Hermione said.

"He made a horcrux in his seventh year?!" James cried.

"Yes. The other horcruxes are the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the ring which belonged to Voldemort's mother Merope Riddle nee Gaunt and then there's his beloved snake. The snake will not be made a Horcrux until Voldemort has returned back," Harry said.

"But that's only six. You said there were seven," Lily said.

Harry's eyes fell. He didn't have enough will to tell his parents and godfather about the seventh horcrux.

"What's the matter, Harry?" James asked.

Harry looked up at his friends and Gohan and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Harry himself is the seventh horcrux," Gohan said.

The shock and silence that followed that answer was so dense and electrifying that it could almost be felt in the air. The three adults had their eyes as wide as humanly possible as they looked at Harry who was looking down at the table.

"N...No! That can't be true!" Lily exclaimed.

"It is true, mom. I contain a part of Voldemort's soul. It happened that night in Godric's Hollow when he came to attack me. He had conducted the horcrux ritual and had planned to make one after he returned from the attack. That night, when he casted the killing curse on me, it rebounded and hit him instead of me because of your blood protection charm and it all happened so quickly that Voldemort's parted soul had to attach itself onto the only living thing there. That was me. I became the horcrux Voldemort would never want to have," Harry said.

"Neither could live until the other survived," James muttered.

"The last line of the prophecy that Trelawney made for me," Harry said. "For Voldemort to be gone, I will have to die," Harry said.

"And Dumbledore wanted Harry to have willingly go to Voldemort so he could kill him," Hermione said.

"I could never even think things would go so ugly," James said. "And you say Dumbledore here is also a bad guy?"

Hermione nodded and so did Harry and Gohan.

"He has his own agenda for me. In the last timeline, he faked his own death in our sixth year. As per what we have come to realise, he wanted Voldemort to be gone so he could reshape the magical world according to his own desires. We are still not sure what or how he would make it happen but we have a feeling it won't be pleasant one," Harry said.

"He tried to get me killed in our last timeline because I had caused hindrance in his plans for Harry. As per that, I believe he should've tried to get me killed several times before. I just can't think of all those properly right now," Hermione said.

"As for that, I think none of us are in a position to think of anything right now with all this revelations," James said.

"We are sorry we had to tell you all about this so early..."

"No, Harry. We are glad you opened up. We know how hard it would have been for you to have to tell all this to us," Lily said.

"I think we should change the discussion of the topic for tonight. It is Christmas and I don't want us to talk about sad or bad things. We will have time for those tomorrow," Sirius said and everyone agreed.

The lunch went on for the next hour and a half where Harry and Hermione shared their experiences with the three adults.

"You said you were friends with Ron Weasely?" James asked.

"U-huh. When Hermione came to know about his real identity, she warned me about him after we came back in this timeline. At King's Cross, we saw how his mother occasionally called 'muggles' loud enough for me to hear and go to them for asking help. I fell for that trap in our last timeline," Harry said.

"Molly was a seventh year when we started our first year at Hogwarts. I don't know about her husband Arthur but it looks like he had already graduated from Hogwarts before we came there. From what I can tell, she was a repulsive woman from the first time I looked at her. She was stubborn and very violent on occasions. She also was jealous towards certain students and desired for attention," James said.

"So that's where Ron's character came in," Harry mumbled.

"I guess so. So, you and Hermione avoided him the second time?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Hermione, I was saved or else I would have fallen in their trap once more. Things have already changed a lot since then. Things that were not supposed to happen have happened for the betterment of good and I have managed to make a sour relation with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"He shouted right at his face," Gohan said.

"Wow! You definitely are a perfect candidate for our marauder clan, Harry," Sirius said.

"Don't even think about it, Sirius," Lily threatened which brought gentle chuckles on everyone's face and lightened the mood.

"I do have to ask one thing," James said. "Gohan, this is about the dragon, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Mr Potter. But I hope you understand the importance of the secrecy of this," Gohan said.

"Of course I do. And please call us by our names. The 'Mister' and Missus' words feel kind of old to hear," James said.

"You know, I envy you right now. You both," Sirius said, looking at his two friends.

"Well, the dragon brings one back in the same age they died. So it is not surprising for Harry's parents to look that young," Gohan said.

"It would be for you. But it really gave us a heart attack when we saw that dragon," Hermione said.

"Gohan, you said we told you to help Harry and Hermione by taking them back in the past?" Lily asked.

"You did. You see, I have already told you about the Guardian, who resides over the Earth on a place called The Lookout. In the same way, there's a place called The Other World. It was actually named by me and my friends and father. That place has different entrances for different planets and each planet has their own guardian for the entrance of the souls into the Other World. For Earth, we have one and his name is King Yamma. I suppose you and James might have seen him after your death. He is a large man who wears a horned cap on his head?" Gohan asked.

"We did! And...and he was huge!" James said suddenly.

"Well, as per what I had been told by the Guardian of my time, you both, along with Sirius had died and were allowed in the Other World with your bodies. And not many are allowed to keep their bodied after their death. Keeping one's body simply means that your nature is of a good one and even though you ever did anything bad, it was meant for the purpose of good. And you three had retained your bodies after your death. That alone had convinced me to help you. Now, in the Other World, things like time and age doesn't matter. And since you three had retained your bodies, you were able to see what was going in your world. You saw the destruction of the Magical World and how your son and godson was betrayed and killed along with Hermione and so, you requested King Yamma to do something. And he did. He informed about this to the Guardian of Earth and suggested that I would be able to help them. Then he brought Harry and Hermione in my time and at the Lookout where the Guardian healed them of their injuries and then told me about what had happened. Then he sent us three back in the past and I was told to befriend them from the beginning so as to gain their trust and help them in their mission," Gohan said.

"And what about the dragon? I mean what kind of wishes can it grant?" James asked but soon received an elbow in his gut.

"IT's all right Lily. You all need to know about it. As I told you, the Guardian is actually an alien from planet Namek. His clan had the power to create those balls. When he came to Earth as a child, due to the loneliness, he grew dark and called himself the Demon King. He planned to take over the planet and the best way to do that was to become the Guardian. So he went to the Lookout and told the former Guardian about it. The former Guardian said that in order to become the Guardian, he must get rid of his evilness.

Blind in his dream, he did what was necessary and split himself in two parts: one evil and the other good. The evil one named himself Piccolo and the good one named himself Kami. Both despised each other from the start. Then, Kami created the dragon balls. It has the power to grant any wish as long as it is in the power of the Guardian himself. For instance, if you wish for the destruction or defeat of someone and that someone is stronger than the Guardian, the dragon won't be able to grant that wish. But there are other things that can be wished for. And some tempting things like wishing someone back to life or wishing for immortality."

"Immortality?" everyone asked in surprise.

"Yes. And that is why I need you all to keep this a secret. As per what I have learned, Voldemort created horcruxes to remain immortal. If he comes to know about these dragon balls, he would collect them and summon the dragon and wish for immortality," Gohan said.

"We will protect this secret with our life, Gohan," Harry said.

"I know you will. I just need an assurance," Gohan said.

"We will," the three adults and Hermione said.

"That's enough for me," Gohan said with a smile.

"And you will stay with us during the holidays," Harry said again.

"Thanks for that," Gohan said.

"What happened to your place?" Sirius asked.

"My family don't exist in this timeline, remember? I will be born centuries from now," Gohan said.

"Oh," Sirius said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Wait a minute, Gohan, if you say that almost anything can be wished from those balls, wouldn't it be wise to collect them and keep them safe so no bad people can get their hands on them?" James said.

"After granting the wish, the dragon balls disperse over the entire planet and become stones for one full year. Only after a year they become active and only then can they be collected. In my timeline, a friend of my father built a device through which these balls could be located much more easily. But that can only happen when these balls are active," Gohan said.

"So we will have to wait an entire year?" Hermione said and Gohan nodded.

"And there's one thing I would like to ask you, Gohan. It's related to that show you put back in Azkaban. You changed," Sirius asked.

"Even we wanted to know about that," Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement.

Gohan smiled and put down his fork.

"Harry, Hermione, you know what I truly am, right?" Gohan asked and the two children nodded their head as the three adults remained confused. "It is related to that. I can change form and become more powerful. Maybe I'll just show you."

And with that, Gohan got off the chair and walked a few metres away from the table. Suddenly the air inside the room got dense and warmth tool over as to everyone's surprise, especially James and Lily's who were seeing it for the first time, a yellow aura surrounded Gohan as his eyes changed from onyx to yellow and his hair rose up and turned blond. But what surprised them all the most was the amount of power Gohan was liberating.

"Ja...James, can you feel it?" Lily asked as she never mover her eyes from Gohan.

It feels so...so powerful and yet the...there's nothing evil I can feel," James said.

"You all can feel my power because of the magical cores inside you. A simple human can't sense power or what I call, ki," Gohan said.

"How...how are you generating that much power?" James asked.

"Well, it goes like this..."


	12. Chapter 12

"No, Albus. This is wrong," Aberforth said.

"Sorry, Abe, but my hands are tied," Dumbledore said.

"What? You are going blind over Greater Good dragon shite!" Aberforth exclaimed.

"It has to be done, brother. I don't understand what you and some others see that is bad in it," Dumbledore said.

"The whole thing is nothing but crap! It will destroy us! Think sensibly, brother. Our population already has somehow survived..."

"By mixing itself with filth!" Dumbledore roared.

"You call them filth? I can't believe why you are acting so weird all of a sudden! You and I both know that blood purity means nothing as long as the pupil is magical. So what if we have half bloods and muggleborns? At least the population of our kind has increased," Abe said.

"I see you still fail to see the trust I want to put over you for my plans. Well then, if that's the case then...," Dumbledore reached under his robes and took out his wand.

His brother didn't move. He had always been bullied by his elder brother but he worried a little.

"What's going inside that head of yours, brother?" Abe asked calmly.

"Something I am forced to do to you. Imperio!" Dumbledore said and the next moment, Abe's eyes went wide and he became sleepy. Dumbledore then took out a vial from his robes and pluck a hair from his head and put it inside it. A fizzy sound occurred and he shook the vial. "Drink this, brother. You have to die for me."

00000

Dumbledore woke up with a gasp.

Once again, he saw something that looked more like a real thing than a dream. What was happening to him? He saw his brother and himself talking and he put an imperius curse on Abe and then gave him polyjuice. He also noticed he and his brother looked a few years older than now.

He scratched his head and ran a hand over his long beard when he felt something very very powerful inside his office. The kind of magic he felt was something he had never felt before but it still appeared not to be so strange.

Quickly getting himself off his bed, he waved his hand and his faithful Elder Wand came flying to him as he caught it mid wave and then a flick and the entire room got brightened up with light and at the same moment, many wards got erected.

"CLANK!"

A shattering sound soon followed and all the wards Dumbledore had erected just now were gone. Someone had tore right through them. And the wave he felt that time was something indescribable. He opened the door and came out in his office and saw nothing had been touched and the wards he had over things he deemed were important and had to be kept away from each other, had not been disturbed.

Fawkes was shivering.

Dumbledore went over to his faithful bird and stroked his feather. The bird soothed a little when his master touched and caressed his feathers but his fear was clearly visible. Dumbledore had never ever seen his phoenix scared, let go the way it was scared right now.

Whoever it was that had just been inside his office and in his room, was someone very dark and powerful. And his magical signature seemed to be similar to someone Dumbledore couldn't get his head to think of at the moment.

Strange things were happening and he couldn't understand why. First, his plans for Potter were somehow holding itself up as the boy ruined every approach he made and then this. He didn't know why but he felt a shiver running down his spine. Something was not right, that was for sure. But now, this?

00000

Christmas had gone by and so was the New Year. And Harry, Hermione and Gohan had their luggage packed and were ready to go. Gohan had brought Hermione to the Gryffindor Castle from where they would all head to King's Cross.

"Did any of you saw the Prophet?" Hermione asked.

"That thing is still published?" James asked.

"Well, unfortunately, yes. And it's chief writer Rita Skeeter has a personal vendetta against Harry," Hermione said.

"Urgh! Don't make me remember it, Hermione," Harry said. "Anyways, what's in the news?"

"Well, they found out that Sirius has broken out of Azkaban and the entire ministry is going nuts over this fact," Hermione said.

"It was expected. But they can't find him here," James said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Lily said, "This castle is older than Hogwarts and its wards and shields are far stronger and complex to crack. If I remember better, than Charlus had once told me that no one but only Gryffindor himself could bring down the wards permanently. So we are safe."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Alright now, hurry up. We are sorry we can't come to say goodbyes no matter as much as we want. But your train will be leaving in half an hour," Sirius said.

"We know, Sirius. At least it's not like the Weaselys, who were always late and because of them Hermione and I were also late," Harry said. "Love you, mom, dad and Sirius."

Kisses and hugs were shared and once done, Harry and Hermione hold on to Gohan and the next moment the three were gone.

"I still don't understand how Gohan does it," James murmured.

"He's half alien, James," Lily said. "And believe me, as much of a powerful guy he is, our Harry will need his help in the coming future. I don't know why but I am not getting a good feeling about it. And Hermione's intelligence is, you know, very important. I don't know how our boy grew up at Petunia's, but he would definitely need her presence."

"And did you notice the way Hermione and Gohan stole glances at each other?" Sirius said. "I just hope Harry finds someone who is right for him."

"Well, that will be good, but I won't allow any marriage to take place while they are this young. They must graduate first," Lily said.

"Yeah. We know that, thanks, Lily," James said.

00000

The three appeared in an empty section of King's Cross and made their way towards the barrier and ten minutes later, they were pushing their trunks under the seats of a cabin they had selected. Once everything was done, Hermione locked the door and applied several privacy charms on it so nobody could eavesdrop.

"We need to plan something before we go into the Chamber of Secrets and kill that basilisk," Hermione said.

"Yes. And I am worried about its deathly vision. Last time, I was lucky because of Fawkes. This time he won't be there," Harry said.

"I don't know whether you guys noticed this or not," Gohan said, "but don't you think it's a bit weird that Dumbledore knew this the entire time that there was a basilisk inside Hogwarts and did nothing about it? I mean, he should've sent his phoenix to help you down there because he knew there was a basilisk. Then why did he wait for fifty years? Hagrid was thrown out of Hogwarts and his wand was snapped. And if Dumbledore was doing all this because of that prophecy, then remember this that you weren't born back then. Not even your parents were born that time. So why didn't he do something about it?"

"You know, he has a point," Hermione said as she thought over Gohan's words.

"You mean to say, he remained blind over the fact that there was a basilisk in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely. And even if he didn't knew it then, than there could be a chance that he might've come to know about it a few years later. But he still kept it a secret from everyone and because of that Martyle died and many were petrified," Gohan said.

"You know, I am starting to get scared from him. Dumbledore's plans seems very deeply webbed," Hermione said.

"He's a master manipulator and a great strategist. I am definitely sure that he would've taken the credit for defeating Grindlewald during the Second World War," Harry said.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you know? His older wand, the one which he got from Ollivander's, was basically a transfiguration wand. It wasn't meant for duelling and Gellart had the Elder wand at that time. And no matter how great of a duellist Dumbledore is, it would've taken him everything to defeat his old friend," Harry said. "Either that, or he might have taken the credit of it just like Lockhart."

"Which reminds me, he will be our Defence teacher next term," Hermione said.

"We don't have to worry about professors, Hermione. Remember, we are here on a mission. A lot has already been changed because of us and I don't know why, but I am not getting a good feeling about all of this. Too much of a change will definitely cause a lot of paradox. And you know what that means," Gohan said.

"We know that. I am just thinking how the magical society will look when we all return back to our original timelines," Hermione said.

Twenty minutes later, the train gave a final whistle and began to move. As usual, the Weaselys were seen running on the platform and somehow boarding the train as it left the platform. Ginny was also there and she looked sad. But Harry didn't give much thought about it. He was suspicious about Ginny's involvement in Dumbledore and Molly's plans because now that his thinking was clearer, he remembered how out of nowhere he had fallen for her in his sixth year. He had never fancied a girl before except for Cho from whom he had broken up over a lie, thanks to Umbridge. However, they remained friends after that when Harry came to learn that Umbridge had used Veritaserum on her to get out answers. He had then apologised to her and so did everyone else as well. And they had decided to stay friends because the relationship was awkward for both of them.

Then out of nowhere, at the start of his sixth year, Harry suddenly fell for Ginny. And even more surprisingly, neither Molly nor Ron shouted and hexed him for that. They, instead, readily agreed over the relationship. Harry had seen how protective Ron was of her sister and so were Molly and the rest of the Weaselys. Arthur had said nothing, like always but it seemed he was fine with it. Percy wasn't present when this thing was discussed in front of the Weasely clan. Harry had also seen Ron hexing Dean a lot when he had a relationship with Ginny but when Ron came to know about Harry having an affair with his little sister, after little drama, he had agreed. This had greatly shocked Harry because Ron was very stubborn to begin with. The fact that he had agreed so easily and without much of a fuss was still a shock to Harry even now.

He had always seen Ginny like a little sister of his own. He had always wanted a younger sibling but knew that wasn't possible. Maybe he could've if his parents were alive then. After saving Ginny from the Chamber, Harry had seen her more of a sister than as a source of his infatuation. But he hesitated to tell Ginny about it as he was afraid he might hurt her sentiments. She was badly in love with him from the very first of her years.

Sighing, Harry looked inside the cabin as he retreated his eyes from the window. Hermione had already taken out a book and it was sitting on her lap as her eyes were constantly moving over the lines. Gohan was sitting beside him and was busy in his own world of thoughts. An unknown smile came up on Harry's face when he looked at Gohan. This boy had brought back his parents. This boy had freed his godfather from the hell itself.

A few hours later, the trolley came and Harry bought enough for everyone, and a bit more for Gohan who thanked him sheepishly. Harry and Hermione chuckled at that and the journey continued. Then Harry's mind drifted over to his long time nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

He still couldn't forget the look of sorry on the face of that Slytherin when Draco had his wand pointed at him in the Room of Hidden Things. Also, when he came back in the past, he noticed Draco seemed a bit afraid when he was telling Harry to befriend him. How could have he not noticed that fear in Draco's eyes before? After all this, Harry began to think whether Draco was doing this on someone's order or what? Draco had always appeared a little insecure and was a bit more afraid near his father.

Something really fishy was going on which Harry couldn't point his finger at.

00000

The train stopped with a slight jerk and outside, it had been dark. Harry, Hermione and Gohan had already changed in their school uniforms though they would have to open it after the welcome feast already. They got up and took responsibilities of their own trunks and other stuff. Harry had already told Hedwig to fly over to Hogwarts and hence, he hadn't brought the cage with him. He had left it back at home.

Getting off the train, they walked over to the line of carriages and they all could see the thestrals. Neither of them was surprised at that. They had seen a lot of death in their previous timelines. Gohan helped keeping their luggage in the carriage after which they all boarded in. No one saw Ron though the twins and Percy could easily been seen. And honestly, they didn't care.

The carriage began to move at its random pace and twenty minutes later, they were heading towards the entrance of the castle when Gohan stopped suddenly and his eyes narrowed. Both Harry and Hermione noticed that.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why but I feel the presence of something very very dark and powerful," Gohan said.

"Is someone here, in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"No. It's just a trace. I mean, whoever it was is gone now but his ki is still present here. I have never felt anything like it before. And this does not appear to be good at all, guys," Gohan said.

00000

"Tell me you both see Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he moved his attention back on his plate of food.

"He looks extremely worried over something. I can try reading his mind but I don't think I will be because of his Occlumency shields. But I'd still give it a try," Gohan said.

"Be careful. He can catch us," Hermione said.

"My technique is a lot different than Legillimency, Hermione. I can read minds without looking in that person's eyes. But as much skilled an Occlumence Dumbledore is, I would hardly be surprised if he realizes someone's attempting to read his mind. But don't worry, he won't be able to know who did that," Gohan assured her.

And then he concentrated for a moment and then appeared normal. His eyes were wide with shock but he regained his casual composure quickly in case Dumbledore suspects him to be the one who have read his mind. And the old man had quickly turned up his shields when he felt penetration his thoughts and looked around.

00000

Dumbledore was solemnly eating from his own plate at the staff table, thinking about his dreams and what he had felt that night in his room and office when he felt someone probing inside his mind. He quickly raised up his Occlumency shields and looked up from his plates at the students. He also looked over to the professors but everyone seemed normal.

00000

"You found something, right? I saw it on your face," Hermione said slowly, keeping her voice down so no one else could hear them.

"Remember I told you I felt something when we entered inside this castle?" Gohan asked and his two friends nodded in response. "Well, I wasn't the only one. Dumbledore felt it, too, a few nights ago while he was asleep. I couldn't get anything more because he soon put up his mental shields."

"Could this be because of some sort of a paradox that might have been created because we a literally changing the timeline," Harry suggested.

"I don't know. But this thing," Gohan said as he pointed at himself and at Dumbledore, "It means something. And believe me, what I felt was too powerful for even me to handle. I think I can handle it but there's no telling whether what I felt was the real power or just a part of it. but it was dark and strong. And it felt dirty."

00000

Classes began from the next day. The three got a little busy with it, Hermione to be more precise and postponed the plan of taking the basilisk out for coming days when the term would come to an end. That would be better because then they might return home after killing the basilisk. Also, they needed its fangs to destroy the Horcruxes. The sword of Gryffindor wasn't needed anymore. Mostly because it could only destroy the horcruxes due to its impregnation with the poison of the basilisk.

Things were looking normal and Dumbledore hadn't bothered them. Snape looked pissed at those three because as per Gohan, he had tried reading their minds during potions which Gohan doomed for him. Neville joined them during meals and sometimes while they were fooling around. He was clearly happy to have found some friends. The three were also happy for him, especially Harry who was his god brother.

Finally came the time of exams and Hermione went on her previous version of being a bookworm. Though she knew what questions were going to come for the exams but she couldn't help but dug herself under piles of books. Harry and Gohan left her for that and busied themselves in their own chores and errands. They also studied a bit but not much. Harry helped and told Gohan what questions were going to come and he studied only those and then he was done. Though it felt a bit wrong but he couldn't help it. a little bit of a mischief was welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the last of the exams had been over. Hermione looked literally as if she had fought a great battle and had survived it. And as they had thought, the questions were same like last time. The death of Quirrell didn't change anything in the questions at all. And even if it would have, they were more than qualified to score top marks in each subjects. Although Gohan struggled a little but he managed to earn or rather get fourth position in the entire first years with Hermione being first, Harry second and Draco third. The Slytherin was pissed as a mudblood and a half blood had surpassed him in academics.

They had three more days before the train would leave for London and the summer would start. Harry, Hermione and Gohan started working on their plans to carry out the next part of their mission: to take out a seventy foot basilisk.

1 o'clock at night. Everyone in the entire castle was asleep. Harry and Gohan silently woke up and came out into the common room where Hermione was already waiting for them. Harry had his invisibility cloak with him and they had all applied silencing charms over themselves so as to not make any noise. No one was patrolling the corridors at this hour except for Filch and his cat. The cat was more dangerous than Filch as she had her own personal vendetta against the students.

"You look a bit worried, Hermione?" Gohan asked.

"I thought I would find something that would help us protect from the gaze of the basilisk but I couldn't," she said.

"There's no need of getting sad. You did what you thought was right. And besides, I told you I would not let anything happen to you both. That was why I was sent here," Gohan said.

Hermione smiled at him.

"So we are ready?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," Gohan said and the three came out into the dark corridor and Harry covered them with his cloak. They thought walking to Martyle's bathroom would be best.

It was a ten minute walk and thankfully, they hadn't come across Filch and his cat. Harry badly missed his Marauder's map which was still with the twins and he hadn't talked to them much enough to get it back. Maybe his parents and Sirius might help make him one but for that, he would have to go home first.

Harry realised they had reached the girl's toilet and saw the 'Out of Order' sign hanging on its door. They ignored it and pushed open the door. It was empty and at this hour of night, it really looked haunted. Hermione was thankful she wasn't here alone. She felt a bit nervous but then she felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

'It will be alright,' Gohan thought mentally to her and she smiled back at him and felt better.

Thankfully, Martyle was not there at the moment for which the three were heartily thankful. Her screams and cries would've been enough to wake almost everyone up at this quiet hour. Harry saw the round pillar on which sinks were attached. Taking off the cloak, he went near it.

"This is the entrance?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And only a parseltongue can open it."

Harry took in a long breathe and raised one hand towards the sink.

" _Open!"_ he hissed.

Hermione shivered a bit. She still hadn't got used to it over all this time and even though it was just a language, it felt creepy to hear. Soon enough, they heard a rumbling sound reverberate inside the bathroom. They just hoped that the silencing charms they had applied on the doors of the bathroom wouldn't let the sound get out.

Harry stepped back and stood beside Gohan and Hermione as the pillar got separated into several parts, each holding one sink to itself and one of them went down into the ground and soon, a wide opening was there, dark and dirty and smelly.

"That's the entrance," Harry said.

"And it's dirty," Hermione added.

"Don't worry, I can get us down pretty easily," Gohan said and holding each of their hands, he rose up in the air.

"You can fly?" Harry asked.

"Yup. And I can teach you as well. It is not something my alien race can do. Even humans can do it, too," Gohan said as they started descending into the tunnel. Harry and Hermione's wands provided enough light for them to see clearly and after several minutes, they finally found land beneath their feet.

That's a long way down," Gohan said as he looked up from there they had just came.

"It is. The last time I and Gohan had to slip all the way down. Thankfully the bathroom wasn't at use that time and so the tunnel was dry and clean," Harry said.

"So where to now?" Gohan asked.

"This way," Harry said pointing towards one of the many openings that faced them.

Harry took the charge and started walking ahead. Hermione was right behind him with Gohan in the last. They exit the tunnel mazes and entered a cave like area. It was cold in here and also wet. Walking a few more metres more, Gohan saw the basilisk skin. And soon enough they reached the round iron door.

" _Open!"_ Harry hissed and a snake started to circumference the door and then it opened with a small click sound. As soon as the door opened, Gohan felt his energy being started to be absorbed. It was very slow but he could feel it.

"Alright, something's up," Gohan said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am feeling my energy being absorbed. It is very slow but we can't stay here for long. Let's finish this real quickly," Gohan said and the other two nodded quickly. Right now, only Gohan was strong enough to take out the basilisk.

They climbed down the stairs and now stood inside the Chambers. They knew they didn't have time to admire its peculiar beauty and so they started heading towards the head statue of Salazar. Gohan raised his hand and with a hand wave, signalled Harry and Hermione to close their eyes. Once they had, Gohan fired an energy beam right at the mouth of the statue and it obliterated into nothing. The water around it splashed as the debris fell in it and all of a sudden, Gohan felt a strong ki coming out of the mouth of the statue. It wasn't much strong in his comparison. He would compare it with Dende's if he had to but it sure was dark. Gohan closed his eyes as soon as he saw the basilisk's shadow emerging out of the mouth of the statue and focussed more on his ki senses.

" _WHO'S THERE?"_

Harry heard an angry hissing sound that he was sure was of the basilisk. It was angry. But he kept his eyes closed.

Gohan closed his eyes tightly and focussed only on his ki senses. What he felt from the basilisk made him puke over. It felt real dirty like he was surrounded by sludge and slime. Raising his hand towards where he felt the presence of the basilisk, he fired an energy ball and a moment later a painful cry echoed inside the chamber. That was the proof that Gohan had hit his target. He flew high up in the air and up till the ceiling of the huge Chamber and landed on top of the statue's head. He then opened his eyes and saw he had blasted a large hole enough to kill the basilisk who was throwing itself on the ground at the moment. Harry and Hermione were at a safe distance from it and had their eyes closed. Gohan was looking at the back of the basilisk and so seeking the right opportunity; Gohan created another energy ball and fired it at the beast, silencing it forever. He then flew down and fired two small powered sleek beams from his finger, both of which hit the eyes of the beast. Even though the basilisk was dead, its eyes were still deadly.

Now there remained two small holes in place of those eyes and once sure that it was now out of danger, Gohan called Harry and Hermione.

Hermione almost shrieked when she saw the basilisk. She had seen only its skeleton in the original timeline. Seeing it now with its complete skin and head was more scary experience for her. She couldn't imagine how Harry had defeated this giant snake with nothing but a sword.

A burning sulphur smell soon filled in the air that was inside the chamber.

"That's its blood. Everything about the basilisks are poisonous," Harry said. "It would be better if we cover our nose."

The others agreed and casted a bubble-head charm around their heads and then Harry took some fangs and put it in a bottomless pouch he had brought with himself. Once done, Gohan blasted the entire snake into oblivion which vaporised when it came in contact with Gohan's overpowered energy beam. Now there was no basilisk and no sign of its existence. Harry and Hermione repaired the blasted door that was Gohan's doing and there was now a repaired door closing Salazar's mouth. They cleaned up the debris and then half an hour later, they were standing inside Martyle's bathroom. Voldemort was in for a surprise the next time he was going to come here hiding inside his diary.

00000

Molly Weasely was doubting over the idea that Dumbledore had just told her but then soon enough she saw the galleons she would be able to make if the plan succeeded.

A little sacrifice of her daughter's health was not too much to ask for. She immediately agreed and Dumbledore gave her a small smile and apparated away.

Arthur waited for her wife. He was desperate to know what Dumbledore needed to talk with Molly. The Weasely matriarch entered the room and Arthur stood up from his bed.

"What did Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?" he asked.

"Nothing much. He was just here to tell us that Ginny's school fees had been cleared off by him and so we don't need to pay for her years at Hogwarts. Isn't that nice? He did the same thing for Ron, too," Molly said.

Arthur just nodded but his heart told him that something was not right. Molly had been acting strangely since Ron's first year had started. She was angry over the fact that Ron was sorted in Slytherin but then her mood had gone normal. But for a week the twins had not put up a prank on her.

Looking at his wife, he saw her already in deep sleep. He sighed. He was not being informed of things that were going in his own house. And he had a bad feeling about this all.

00000

Harry packed his belongings in his trunk and carefully placed his pouch in one corner. He needed to do one more thing today before he had to board the train back to London. After finishing the breakfast, he told Gohan and Hermione about it and they agreed to it.

Harry climbed the stairs and went up to the seventh floor. He walked over to the empty corridor that had a knight's statue covered with metal armours. He paced back and forth near a wall three times thinking about the hidden room and a minute later the door appeared. He opened it and a smile came up on his face. He quickly went over to where the diadem was supposed to be kept and found it right there. It was carefully placed inside the wooden box. Harry lifted the entire box and put it in his pouch. Once done, he came out of the room and headed downstairs, hiding himself under his cloak.

00000

"You get it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Now all we have to do is destroy it," Harry said.

"Would you like to come?" Gohan asked Hermione who after thinking for a minute, said yes.

They climbed off the carriage and headed for the Hogsmead station. He term had ended and it was time to go home. Finding an empty compartment, they welcomed Neville along who was grateful for the company.

The train gave a final whistle and started moving and soon disappeared into the forest that surrounded Hogsmead.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius sat in his study room, the diary in his hands. He turned it around as he looked at it. He needed to complete the task his master had given him or else he would pay when he returned. But how? How would he accomplish this job? He needed bait. His mind wasn't producing ideas. That was so non-Slytherin thing to happen. He had been sitting there, in his study for more than an hour when Draco came in. Lucius turned to look at his son. Something had been up with Draco, Lucius knew that but Draco didn't tell him.

"I am alright, father," was what Draco said every time Lucius asked him about his condition. His son looked a bit tired and lost. Maybe it was because of the heavy assignments back at Hogwarts.

"Draco? What is it?" Lucius asked.

"The dinner's ready, father," Draco said.

"I'll be right there, Draco," Lucius said and went back into looking at the diary.

"Is that what I think it is?" Draco asked.

Lucius turned at once, somehow managing to save his neck from being snapped when he heard his son say those words.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"That diary. It's the Dark Lord's. Isn't it?" Draco asked.

"This is none of your business, Draco. Get out, right now," Lucius said in a much colder tone.

"But I can't. You know this better than anyone that I will be like you when he returns. And I want to be like you. I want the betterment of our society. I want to clear it off those mudbloods!" Draco said.

"I know you want it, son. But you are still too small for things like this," Lucius said.

'Son'? Draco thought. His father had never called him that, at least not in front of him.

"I want to help, father. I want to help so that one day when he comes back, he would realise what the Malfoy family did for him. I want to do this for bringing our family up in his eyes so that he may value us more like the Lestranges and Carrows," Draco said.

Lucius didn't know what had gotten into his son's head. He was acting weird. Oh, how badly he wanted to tell his son that he himself wanted to be out of all this things, serving a dark lord and stuff. The Malfoys had a family motto that they never followed anyone, that they never took orders from anyone. He so badly wanted to rebel against the Dark Lord from the inside but he didn't know why he couldn't gather up enough courage. Was it because he wasn't a Gryffindor? No! What was he thinking? He was a Slytherin. His family had always been in Slytherin. And the upcoming Malfoys will also be Slytherins. There was no greater thing than being a Slytherin in this entire world.

Then why was he feeling so helpless?

"I know the Dark Lord gave you that diary," Draco said.

Lucius woke up with a snap from his dream world when he heard those words. He looked up at his son, his only heir and something Lucius loved even more than his own life.

"I know you want to give that diary to some student at Hogwarts so that the Dark Lord's ambition can be achieved along with his return," Draco said. "I can help you."

"No, Draco! I won't allow you to be controlled by this diary..."

" _Why Lucius? Don't you want to serve your Lord? You took an oath to serve me first, even before your own family,"_ a hissing voice echoed in his mind.

Lucius quickly dropped the diary on the table and got up from his chair. He went up to his son and held his shoulders firmly in his hands. He looked straight in his son's eyes and Draco looked back.

"I won't allow you to be a part of this, Draco. Not until you think it thoroughly because once you get in, there will be no going back," Lucius said.

"I know what you mean; father and I will do exactly the same. But that can't stop me from helping the Dark Lord and you at the present time," Draco said. "I know a person whom you can pass on this diary."

Lucius looked wide eyed at his son and didn't know when his lips moved without his control.

"Who?" Lucius asked before he could even understand.

"The youngest of the blood traitor Weaselys," Draco said without any emotions. "She will be starting Hogwarts from the upcoming term and will be the perfect choice for this task. Also, the entire of that Weasely clan has been sorted in Gryffindor which holds the highest number of mudbloods and blood traitors."

Lucius was shocked. How could he not think of that? It would mean hitting two targets with just one arrow. But then something put a stop at his mental celebration and he looked back at his soon to be turning twelve year old son.

"But the last I heard, one of them was sorted in your house," Lucius said.

"The hat can make mistakes, father. Besides, that Ron has no qualities to be a Slytherin. What more can you expect from a tardy Gryffindor made hat? Being made by Gryffindor, it is bound to make mistakes," Draco said.

Lucius saw the meaning in his son's words and felt so very proud of him at the moment. That Ginny would be the perfect target and tool for this task. It will also serve for his personal purpose towards the Weaselys.

Without saying much, Lucius turned towards his table, walked towards it, put the Diary in a drawer and locked it. Then he walked back towards his son and put an arm around his shoulder and opened the gate completely, leading them out.

"Let's go and have dinner, son," Lucius said and Draco nodded happily as the two went downstairs towards the dining hall.

00000

"So this is it? It's the horcrux?" James asked.

James, look closely," Lily said. "This is no ordinary thing in itself. It's the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Look at the eagle and the blue sapphire. I remember reading about it in one of the books inside this castle when you brought me here for the first time."

"But how did Voldemort have his hands on it?" Sirius asked, still not believing that the crown in front of him belonged to Ravenclaw.

"He started searching for famous artefacts the day he left Hogwarts after his seventh year. Dumbledore showed me memories of various people and elves he had collected over the years about him. He had manipulated, looted and had murdered a lot of innocent and guilty people to get his hands on these things. From childhood only, he had a habit of stealing precious things," Harry said.

"But why these? He could easily have found other things, things that would have drawn less attention," Lily asked.

"Maybe it is because these are historical artefacts," James said.

"I don't understand, James," Lily said.

"Dad's right, mom. That's the only reason even I and Dumbledore came up with in our last timeline and I think it is correct. Making ordinary objects as his horcrux would have defeated his purpose. We both came to think of two reasons: the first was that if people ever come to know about Voldemort's secret, they would easily have searched and destroyed the horcruxes if those were ordinary objects like his very own diary and his mother's ring. But making these historical artefacts his horcruxes would make people think before destroying them because if they destroy the horcrux, they destroy the artefact. The second reason can be that Voldemort wanted to show the magical world that he could easily rule over the greatest witches and wizards of the centuries by turning their things into his horcruxes. You can simply imagine how the magical world would react if they come to know about the fact that Voldemort made horcruxes using objects like this diadem, the Slytherin locket and the Hufflepuff cup. It will create more fear in people than it is now or when Voldemort will return," Harry said.

"I get your point. So, this diadem will be destroyed, when we destroy the horcrux?" Lily asked.

"Yes. There's no other choice but to do this only thing," Harry said.

"So let's do this. I don't care about our history. I never did. It serves us nothing. I mean, what good will that locket or that cup or this diadem and the Gryffindor sword do to the people of the magical world? Let's destroy this thing if it helps us to create a better world to live in," James said.

"I don't know why, but we already had to destroy it no matter how precious this thing is," Harry said. "And we will do exactly the same, but first let Gohan and Her..."

"We are here," Gohan said and everyone turned to look at him and Hermione.

"Alright. It's about time. So where do we do this?" Harry asked.

"The basement will be the perfect place. It is charmed to withstand every sort of bombardments and shocking spells and explosions," James offered.

"That's great but destroying the horcrux in an enclosed place won't be a good idea," Harry said and received confused looks from the three adults. "You will understand what I mean when you see it getting destroyed. And for that, let's go outside. There's a lot of open space out there."

Everyone agreed and headed out.

Harry placed the diadem on the grassy land and took out the basilisk fang. He had worn a glove to protect his hand from the poison of the still wet fang. The white tooth glistened with fresh, concentrated poison and the sir around Harry soon got covered with a burning sulphur smell. He quickly casted a bubble-head charm and gripped the fang tightly in his hand. And then, raising his hand higher, he threw it towards the lying diadem and the moment the fang connected with the diadem, a slimy, mortar, black thing was emitted out of the diadem followed by an ear piercing scream that forced everyone to close their ears tightly. Harry stumbled back and somehow managed himself to get away from the diadem, all the while casting a Protego to protect himself from the dirty thing that was now falling everywhere. Ten seconds later, it was all quiet again. Harry's breathing was ragged and he was clutching his chest hard. Lily and James, followed by Sirius, were seen running towards him. Hermione and Gohan soon followed.

00000

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?" James asked as he, Harry, Lily and Gohan sat and began their dinner. Hermione had gone back home and this time she was given a portkey to travel in case she needed to come here during an emergency.

"I need to add someone else in the list of welcomed people," Harry said.

"And who would that be? Another friend of your?" James asked.

"No. He's a house elf," Harry said.

"A house elf?" Sirius asked.

"His name is Dobby," Harry said.

Sirius raised his eye brows. "You are not talking about the elf of the Malfoys, are you?" he asked.

James and Lily looked up at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Harry, are you thinking straight?" James asked.

"Hold on, James. Harry, was Dobby a friend of yours back in time?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled at his mother. "Yes he was. He came to warn me before the start of my second year about a danger that turned out to be a basilisk that was petrifying muggle born students. And he had done it unaware of the Malfoys' knowledge," Harry said.

"I can already think how much he would have to take on in order to come and warn you," James murmured.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because you know house elves are bounded to serve one family. If a house elf wishes to go against his master's wishes indirectly, he suffers severe pain that is said to be worse than a cruciates," James said.

Lily gasped at that. She knew an elf died if it directly disobeyed its master but she never knew physical tortures were also included.

"We will add him in our guest list, Harry. When do you think he'll come and warn you?" James asked.

"By the end of the summer, I guess. But I can't say very much because we have already changed a lot of things that were not supposed to happen in my previous timeline," Harry said.

"I know this is important for you and I still have trouble believing that we wished you to be sent back in time to do everything right; but please be careful, son," Lily said.

"I will be, mom. Besides, I have Hermione and Gohan to help me out. And as for the basilisk, we killed it on the last day of Hogwarts," Harry said.

The three adults dropped their forks and knives and looked up at him and then Gohan who just smiled back.

"It took far less trouble than the last time. Gohan finished it within minutes," Harry said. "Besides, we needed to kill it already otherwise a lot of students were going to be petrified and there's no telling whether anyone was going to be killed this time as well. Also, we needed its fangs in order to destroy the horcruxes."

The three adults were silent. Harry saw there were a bit of horror in their eyes.

"Sorry, mum, dad, Sirius. But we have it all planned. This time, we can't hesitate or else there won't be much of a difference like the last timeline. We will have to kill if necessary," Harry said. "And I have learnt it a hard way."

"So have I," Gohan said.

Everyone turned towards him.

"My father is a great man. He is the kindest person I have ever seen and he even forgave his fiercest enemies. Many of them attacked on his back and so at the end he had to finish them. I also learned it the hard way though it was a little different. But I realised, when I was eleven, that killing was necessary. You will have to kill some people if you want to bring peace in this world. And you can't get away with it. You'll have to embrace it," Gohan said.

"So...um...who are the ones on your list?" Sirius asked after a long moment's silence.

"There are a few. Most of them are death eaters and a few others. But the list isn't that long. It contains something around...twenty to thirty people," Harry said recalling the list he and Hermione had made after coming back in time.

00000

Dumbledore hated whatever was going on. First, the Potter boy had not been under his manipulations. Secondly, this new problem. Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban and there was a high chance that he would try and find Harry and would tell him everything. Dumbledore could not let that happen and so he had convinced Fudge to do everything in his power to catch Black. He had even threatened him that if Fudge failed, there might be chances that the magical Britain will throw him off the chair of the Minister. The old wizard knew Fudge had nothing more dearly than his minister chair. And he would fall into an infinite level to keep sitting on that chair.

Now he had just one more thing to do: to go and meet the Durseleys and Harry at Little Whinging. He would explain them, and especially Harry, what other people thought Black was: a traitor and the main reason his parents were dead. Flooing back inside his office, he apparated away the very next moment and appeared inside the drawing room of the Durseleys.

Vernon was reading his morning newspaper and he nearly fall off his single couch when he saw Dumbledore appear out of nowhere into his drawing room. And soon enough, Vernon's face became purple with rage.

"I will not have this freakishness of yours in my house, old hag!" he bellowed.

Dumbledore simply reached into his cloak and took out his wand which immediately silenced Vernon.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me, Vernon," Dumbledore said in calm, yet threatening way. "I need to talk to Harry about something and I would like you all to be present as well. It is for your own safety."

"We want nothing from people like you and if you want to search for that brat, go somewhere else. He no longer lives here," Vernon said.

Dumbledore felt the ground beneath his feet being removed when he heard that. Narrowing his eyes, he looked more deeply in Vernon's eyes.

"What do you mean Harry, does not live here?" he asked as he kept his eyes on Vernon's.

The round man shivered a little under that gaze but kept his balance and maintained his angry look.

"I don't know! We went to pick him up and he told us that he had inherited some place of his father's and would be going there to live," Vernon growled.

That was another shock to Dumbledore. How could have Harry found out about any of the places he would have inherited after the death of his parents? This didn't make any sense. There were a lot of properties which the Potter family owned. Only then did it hit him.

Dumbledore popped away as quickly as he could and appeared right inside his office and quickly went over to a cornered section of his cupboard where several small trinkets were kept. None were working. Oh! How stupid it was of him to not have noticed this earlier! These devices showed Dumbledore Harry's staying at the Durseleys, his monitoring charm... His monitoring charm was gone? And so was the trace that Dumbledore had himself put on that boy! What was happening?

All this could lead to just one thing: Harry was hiding somewhere where he would not be monitored. And Dumbledore knew most of the Potter properties had wards and charms around themselves that could have made it all a possibility.

But the main question was, how did Harry found out about the inheritances?

But before he could think of anything more, he felt a pulling sensation around him and gasped. The empty office heard a small pop and Dumbledore was gone.

00000

Dumbledore appeared in a dark forest. He was breathing heavily and was clutching his chest and stomach hard. It felt as if someone had forced apparated him to someplace without his consent when he felt it.

His eyes were wide with shock when he felt the same power he had felt a couple nights ago in his room and office. But he had to look or guess no more as he saw a hooded figure approached him. The figure wore a dark cloak. He forest was also dark and it felt more like a swampy area.

Dumbledore quickly regained his posture but he could feel the figure's power and magic. If felt dark and dirty. And not to mention far too strong, unlike anything Dumbledore had ever felt before.

"Who...Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

The figure came closure and Dumbledore took out his wand.

"Now now, Dumbledore," the figure said in a feminine voice. "That's not a way to treat a lady. Now be a good boy and put that thing down or I am afraid I will have to hurt you."

Do you know what this 'thing' is, which is in my hand?" Dumbledore asked in a grave tone, his eyes never leaving the sight of the figure.

"The Elder Wand, of course," the figure said and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Don't be surprised, Dumbledore. I know all about you and about everyone as well. And you will be my pawn in this game."

"You wish to command me?" Dumbledore said in an amusing manner.

"No, no. I want to control you. You will serve as the perfect distraction for those three kids while I do my work," the figure said.

"You are talking about them?" Dumbledore asked as he came to know about whom this figure was talking about.

"You are a wise man, Dumbledore. Tell me; don't you want to know the answers to your problems? Don't you want to know why those three are no falling in your traps? I can give you the answers to all your questions," the figure said.

"What if I deny your tempting offer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then I will force you to be under my command and you will work for me. I know you can feel my power and are no match to me so I want this all to end in a peaceful way. You don't want to wake up all the creatures that are sleeping as we talk," the figure said and waved her hand in front of Dumbledore's face and his wand fell from his hands.

Dumbledore felt his legs getting weaker as he fell on the wet grassy floor with a thud. He felt a wave of images and memories, he had never experienced, flashing inside his head. Unable to bear no more, he passed out.

"And so the game begins," said the hooded figure and vanished away without a sound.


	15. Chapter 15

A small elf listened from a dark corner of the room. His master's plan was going to bring chaos, especially for one young boy. He needed to warn Harry Potter. Once sure no one could see him, Dobby popped away.

00000

Summer was coming to an end and Harry was still planning on how to get the golden cup of Hufflepuff from the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. Then there was the Gaunt ring with the Hallow stone on it. Harry knew where the Riddle cottage was but was unsure of the booby traps Voldemort had set up in there. And then there was the snake. Harry thought about taking Voldemort out as soon as he was returned in his fourth year so there would be one less horcrux to take care of. But the most important thing that he was struggling from was himself.

How to destroy the horcrux that was inside him?

A pop sound disrupted Harry's train of thoughts and a smile came up on his face. 'Dobby', he thought as he turned to look at the source of the sound.

"Who are you?" Harry asked though he knew it was Dobby.

"My name is Dobby, sir and I have come to warn you about an upcoming danger. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year," Dobby said.

"Why? I don't know whether you know this or not but Hogwarts is like my second home," Harry said.

"But there's danger lurking there and Harry Potter must not go back," Dobby said.

"What danger?" Harry asked.

"Death, petrification...no! Dobby disclosed the secret!" and with that he searched frantically around the room and began to pick up a rod he saw when Harry flicked it away from Dobby's reach.

"You will not punish yourself, Dobby. I already know what danger it is and it will not stop me from going back," Harry said.

Dobby's eyes went wide with shock.

"The great Harry Potter knows about the danger? Then Harry Potter would be wise enough not to go back to Hogwarts," Dobby said.

"I will go back to Hogwarts, Dobby and no one can stop me," Harry said in a firm tone.

00000

Molly Weasely was in the kitchen, distracting herself by some extra cooking. She was thinking over Dumbledore's words. She knew there was a lot of risk in that but the reward was also good. Dumbledore had promised her a thousand galleons apart from pardoning the fees of Ginny as well. She knew it herself how things would change for her if the plan goes successful. Once Harry Potter saves her daughter, there was a chance of Ginny and him coming closer and then her plan would begin to trap Harry. She would have her personal benefits in this game. Ron had failed to befriend that Potter boy but Molly made sure Ginny would not. All Molly would have to do was to keep her eyes open when going to Diagon Alley.

00000

Hermione was with the Potters. Harry and Gohan were in a different happy mood. The reason was that Sirius had found out a way to get the horcrux out of Lestrange vault. All they had to do was to inform Griphook about it and the goblins would do the rest. Though there was doubt whether the goblin healers would be able to take out the horcrux that was inside Harry or not but the current information was satisfying enough.

They were going to Diagon Alley with James, Lily and Sirius hiding under pollyjuice. Once ready, they all were taken by Gohan and the shopping began.

00000

Dumbledore could not believe the things he had come to know after his encounter with that stranger in the dark forest. Whoever she was, she was definitely dark and powerful and her goals were much more similar to Dumbledore's only that they were far ruthless. He didn't know whether he was under her control or not like she had said but the things he had seen last night was things he could never have come to believe.

Harry, Hermione and Gohan had travelled the time in the past.

So it meant they knew his every move and that was why Harry ruined his first meeting with him. Then there was Quirrell. Dumbledore was sure Harry had definitely managed to get past the Weaselys on 1st September.

It meant trouble. If they knew what was coming towards them, they would more likely dodge it. They knew whom to trust and who would betray them behind their back. Then Harry had left Little Whinging and was gone. Dumbledore didn't know where. But he had to do something before things went ugly for his dream of Greater Good. If Harry knew there was a horcrux inside his head, he would likely find a way to destroy it without killing himself. That would ruin everything.

Dumbledore could see the pain and labour he would now have to put in order to plan everything from the very beginning.

00000

Harry, Hermione and Gohan found a compartment and had their seats. They had seen Lucius placing the diary in Ginny's cauldron. Things were going as they had before but this time no one was going to be petrified because the basilisk was dead. But theY needed to get a hold of the diary because Voldemort could still return if he was successful in absorbing Ginny's life force.

Gohan saw Harry and Hermione were in a different mood today. When he asked them about it, he was revealed that Luna would join Hogwarts from this year on. Gohan knew about her as he had been told.

"We want to befriend her first thing when we reach the castle. She is a bit quirky but good in her own way and can prove helpful when you are stuck," Hermione said.

"The problem is, she will be sorted in Ravenclaw. We won't be able to see her much but only during the meals. This worries me because she was always picked up by her room and house mates, not to mention by other students as well," Harry said. "If it was not her, we would never have been able to find the diadem in our last timeline."

"Did you guys see her on the platform?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. She was with Ginny. Both have been friends since childhood as they live side by side with only a couple miles of a distance between them," Hermione said. "Maybe we should see where she is?"

"Not a good idea, Hermione," Gohan said. "That would create suspicions as to why we want to see her."

"He's right, you know. We can't risk anyone knowing that we have come back in the past apart from a few selected people. And I don't think we should even tell Luna about it because she might easily tell it away if someone asks her," Harry said.

"So our main priority will be to befriend her and get the diary away from Ginny," Gohan said.

"That is the plan," Harry said.

"So how would we approach her?" Hermione asked. "I mean, we can't just go to her and say that we want that diary."

"As much as I hate to say this, we would have to wait until she is possessed by the diary. Remember she threw it the last time when the diary had possessed her more deeply? We will find it then. I still remember the day we found it in Martyle's bathroom..."

"But that won't do, Harry," Gohan said, interrupting Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I think Gohan's right," Hermione said.

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Remember, the petrification started before you found that diary in Martyle's bathroom? If the diary possesses her and then Voldemort's part soul comes to know that there is no more of that basilisk is left inside the Chamber, things would change and we can't risk that. We would have to come up with something else in order to get that diary out of her," Hermione said.

"I can see the logic," Harry said. "So I guess we are just lucky enough that she will be a Gryffindor. At least we can keep an eye on her."

"We can try one thing," Hermione said.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"We can befriend Colin," she said.

"Colin Creevy?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He was close to her and was her first friend after she was sorted. Also, he's a fan of yours so I think it will be better to befriend him," Hermione said.

"But don' you think it will be like using him for our advantage?" Harry said.

"I know this sounds wrong but what choice do we have?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we will just steal it," Gohan said.

"There a chance at that but you can't just simply walk or appear inside a girl's dormitories, Gohan," Hermione said.

"We will then take it directly from her and then change her thoughts," Harry said.

"Do you think you can change her thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. But you can," Harry said.

"Which reminds me, we will have Lockhart this year," Hermione said.

"Doesn't matter. He's nothing but a boasting bastard. We will just have to ignore him," Harry said.

00000

The sorting process didn't take long and Luna was sorted in Ravenclaw. The trio didn't get chance to talk to her. Ginny was sorted in Gryffindor and she beamed up when she saw Harry who simply ignored her. Her face fell and she looked on the verge of crying but Harry didn't care. He was assured that Ginny had something to do with her mother during the last timeline and he wouldn't risk it again by befriending with her. Instead, he concentrated his attention on Colin who surprised him yet again by clicking his picture without his noticing him.

The three invited Colin to sit with them and Colin couldn't believe it. Until the feast was over, Colin sat and talked enthusiastically with them and then the first years were called up by the prefects to be escorted towards the common room.

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting all alone. He had never noticed her before until his fifth year. He was more of a surprised when he saw her then. It felt like she had come to Hogwarts out of nowhere. How could he have been so dumb not to see her until she was in her fourth year the last time? He made a vow to never repeat that mistake again. He would befriend her and would keep her away from the shenanigans that her housemates and other students pull on her. She looked so innocent, unaware of the fact that she was sitting at the end of the table, away from the rest of her housemates. She looked so peaceful, her wand placed at the top of her ear while she dreamily ate her dinner.

Then she looked up and saw him noticing her.

Harry stumbled a little but gave her a smile. Luna smiled back and then went on with her food.

00000

The Gryffindor common room was restless. The students were all talking to each other about their summer holidays as if the train travel wasn't enough for them. The first years were being shown the common room by some seniors and Fred and George were talking to some first years, showing them their pranks and stuff. All in all, it felt like home to the three.

The three talked to each other and a few firsties until it was time to sleep. Everyone was tired due to the long journey. Hermione went up towards the girls' dormitories while Harry and Gohan went towards the boys'. Their new dorm was a bit more spacious unlike their first years'. Their trunks were on their beds and Harry saw Hedwig sitting on his bed rest. He went up to her and ruffled her feathers. She nibbled his fingers in return and then left the dorm to go and sleep in the owlry.

Getting on the bed, Gohan and Harry quickly fell asleep.

00000

Dumbledore saw the trio with predatory eyes during the feast. They had befriended the mudblood Colin. But for reasons Dumbledore didn't know. He had seen Ginny Weasely bringing that diary with her. Draco had done a great job. He had convinced his father that she would be the perfect tool.

But those three knew about the basilisk and Dumbledore was worried about what might happen due to this. Will they really stop the petrification? And how? Dumbledore had already sold all the mandrake potions in the market so that the students might not be brought out of their petrification state. So there was no risk of others to know what had petrified them. But those three worried him. He knew they had travelled back in time so they knew all about what was going to happen. But what would they do? That question was eating Dumbledore away.

00000

The first week went by quiet smoothly but the trio had noticed Dumbledore's way of looking towards them. Gohan had tried to read his mind but couldn't. The old hag was a smart fellow. Sirius had informed Harry via a letter that he was going to meet the Potter vault keeper Griphook who would help get the horcrux from the Lestrange vault. Harry was also told to be present that day. Griphook had agreed that Sirius could come under disguise as the Ministry was hunting him everywhere. Maybe it was a good thing that Gringotts didn't play be the ministry's rule.

00000

A month had passed on and Ginny had started to look a bit tired. The diary was doing its job but there had been no pertification. Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on her and was also worried why anyone wasn't petrified. He wanted to know about the real reason but he couldn't go inside the Chamber as he wasn't a parseltongue. The only parseltongue was Harry and he would do anything in his power to stop Dumbledore from approaching him.

Lockhart had, on the other hand, irritated him. That mad guy was nothing but a boasting piece of dragon dung. Things were and had changed a lot from the last timeline. Dumbledore had seen everything about the last timeline from his eyes. He had seen Harry being selected in his house Quidditch team, speaking parseltongue, being abused by his relatives, watching Sirius getting killed in the Ministry. Then he had seen himself fighting Voldemort in the Ministry atrium and then putting the imperius curse on Aberforth to take his place so that Snape could kill him. he had then went in hiding, revealing himself as Aberforth during the battle of Hogwarts after he had let Harry, Hermione and Ron inside the castle by the only secret passage left. He had then revealed his true identity to the Granger mudblood inside the Chamber before she was gone. She had gone back in time right in front of his own two eyes and he couldn't understand it. He didn't know when Harry had travelled back but after that, he had killed Ron for revealing things to her because Dumbledore was worried that she had managed to get out of there. The red head had begged to have mercy but Dumbledore had killed him. He had then left his body in the Chamber and came out where he was killed in the battle by a hooded figure.

The figure.

Dumbledore could swere it was the same person he had met in that forest where he was taken. He could also swere he felt that same power when he watched that Granger mudblood disappear in the white light.

Who was she?

00000

Another month passed by and the trio saw the duelling tournament being taking place inside Hogwarts. The coordinators were Snape, Flitwick and Lockhart. It was like last time. Harry looked up at Draco with a vivid detail. He saw Draco looked a bit dreamy. The expression was very faint and would hardly be missed by many but Harry could see that Draco was under someone's influence. He had seen that same look when Draco had introduced himself to him before the sorting and when he had pointed his wand at him in the Room back in the previous timeline.

Draco was being controlled.

Harry told about it to Hermione and Gohan who also noticed Draco's expression with detail and realised Harry was right. But the thing was who controlled him? It could be anyone. But more guesses were thrown at Dumbledore. After what had happened and what the trio had realised, they knew Dumbledore would go to any length to get what he wants, no matter if anyone gets killed in that process. He had endangered the lives of all the students by placing the Philosopher's stone inside the castle. He had ignored the basilisk's presence and had endangered many lives. Controlling someone for his own profit would not take much of him then.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?"

They looked up from Draco towards the table where Lockhart was now walking with style. He looked rather like a model walking on a ramp than a teacher. Many girls were swooning at him and the trio looked disgustedly at him. Gohan had realised that this fellow was far much worse than Hercule Satan himself. At least that man had some sense. Lockhart was just... worse.

Soon the rules were told and Lockhart called up Harry and just like before, Snape called up Draco.

The two got up on the long table and bowed to each other then took their stances. Rules were to only use disarming and tying hexes. As Lockhart gave the signal, spells started flying from Draco's wand and even though Harry could easily create a shield to block them all, he started dodging them. The shields were a fourth year course to be studied and if Harry used it now, suspicions would be created. So he dodged as mu as he could and fired his own spells at him. All the time, hi eyes were rested on Draco's who was getting nervous by every passing second. Finally, Draco gave it all up and shouted 'serpensortia'.

A black cobra emerged from Draco's wand and flew towards Harry who dodged it like a professional duellist. He had o make sure not to use his parseltongue technique this time. He knew Dumbledore was looking forward for him to use it but he wouldn't. He stepped back and then turned to look at Lockhart.

"Professor, this is a foul. The rules said we are not supposed to use any other spells other than disarming and tying hexes," Harry said.

"I see, Harry, my boy. I will just take away the problem," Lockhart said and just like last time, and definitely all the time, Lockhart moved his wand in a peculiar way and said something no one understood. A white spell was released from his wand and hit the snake making it more vicious and dangerous.

Students stepped further back from the table as the snake hissed at them. Snape was watching the entire ordeal, waiting as per Dumbledore's order to intervene only after Harry uses his parseltongue ability on the snake but the boy was speaking nothing.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry cried and a red spell was thrown out by his wand. A moment later, the snake was thrown away and hit the barrier that was erected all around the duelling table to prevent the spells from hitting the children. A thud sound followed and the snake fell on the table where it raised up yet again, showing his fangs more dangerously.

"Reducto!" Harry cried again and this time, the spell which came out of his wand hit the snake and disintegrated it in nothing but smoke. Harry gave out a breath as he relieved himself. He then quickly positioned his wand and threw a disarming hex at Malfoy who was thrown away from the spell's effect, his wand flying away from his hand. As he hit the hard table, he groaned in pain.

00000

"Mr Potter," McGonagall called as the trio walked out of the great hall after the end of the tournament.

"Yes, professor?" Harry turned and looked at his house head.

"May I ask where did you learn to cast that offensive spell?" McGonagall asked.

"I saw it once in a book here in the library last year. I was looking for references for one of the homework Professor Quirrell gave us when I found out about that spell in a book. Why, is it bad to use that spell? As far as I remember, I read it will be taught to us in out third and fourth year," Harry said.

"No, it's not. I was just curious to know how you came up by that spell. That's all. And I can assure you that Mr Malfoy will be punished for what he had done today. I know you wouldn't have casted that spell if not for Mr Malfoy's spell. Am I right?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, professor," Harry assured her.

"Very well, then. Remember you all have transfigurations in the next half an hour," McGonagall reminded them before she walked away.

"Do you think she knows about the real deal?" Gohan asked when McGonagall went away.

"I don't think so. And I don't think she will side with Dumbledore once she comes to know about his real face. I remember she once told me that she was completely against his choice of leaving me at my relatives; doorstep that night," Harry said.

"You should've looked at Dumbledore's face, Harry, by the way," Gohan said.

"I know. I did actually. It was quite a sight," Harry said as the trio walked towards their common room.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew ran on the sewery path in his animagus form. He was being followed. By whom, he didn't know that when out of nowhere he felt an unpleasant sensation in his gut and he was gone.

Opening his eyes followed by a painful groan, Pettigrew found himself in a dark, worn out room. He was laid on the hard cold floor which was showing signs of nature's fury for all these years. He pushed himself up clutching his head with one hand as he desperately searched for the thing he was made responsible for. But he couldn't find it.

His master's wand was gone!

His eyes filled with tears which were of fear and not of regret when he felt someone else's presence in the room. He turned to find a person standing behind his back in a black hooded cloak. It looked more like a dementor but if Pettigrew could see the face, he would like to know about this person.

"Peter Pettigrew, the most faithful servant of his master," the figure said in a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Peter said.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is you," the figure said. "You will help resurrect your master for me, Wormtail. You know where he's hiding at the moment and you will take me there."

"What if I say 'no'?" Wormtail said.

"Well then, I will kill you, take away your memories and then will find your master either way. I won't have any problem doing that so I thought whether you would like to give me a hand?" the figure said.

"You are bluffing...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you still think I am bluffing?" the figure said as Peter kept throwing himself with pain on the floor.

He felt like his entire body was being exposed to a very powerful cruciates. He had been subjected to it once, when Voldemort had approached him, asking him where the Potters were hiding and then he was tortured before he gave away the secret.

It was a full ten second torture which felt like minutes of the most dangerous hell. Once he felt the curse was lifted off of him, he threw up on the floor. All those sewery things and spoilt foods which he had ate in his rat form during his escape from the Weaselys was on the floor right now with a pungent smell filling up the air.

"So, now, Wormtail. Will you help me?" the figure asked.

"I...I will...he...help y...you," Peter said between heavy breathes that he took in desperately.

"That's like a true snake. I still wonder how you get sorted in Gryffindor. Maybe the hat makes mistakes after all," the figure said and the next moment, they both were gone from that room.

00000

Barty Crouch Junior was sitting in a small corner of his Azkaban cell when he felt someone coming towards him. Getting up from the floor, he walked towards the cell when he was thrown away by an invisible yet a very dark power. His back hit the black wall hard and he fell on the ground with the shock. A moment later, two figures appeared out of his cell and he recognised one of them to be Peter.

"Wormtail? What are you doing here?" Junior asked. "And who is this with you?" he asked looking towards the hooded figure with questioning eyes.

Suddenly three dementors came flying at them and Junior saw them and got away from the bars. But what happened next shocked him beyond limits. The person in the hooded cloak simply turned and raised a hand at the dementors and they got disintegrated in thin air.

'Bloody hell!' Junior thought as he looked up at the hooded figure once again.

"Stay back if your life is precious to you," the hooded figure said in a feminine voice.

He didn't know why but he obliged and got himself as away from the bars as possible. A moment later, the bars exploded with the debris heading straight towards him but before he could be hit Junior felt a tug in his belly and he was gone.

00000

Barty opened his eyes to fine himself in a black void. He felt the air here was more dense and cold than Azkaban. He looked around, blinking his eyes as if to try harder to see but it was pitch black and he could not even see his own hands.

"Where am I?" he muttered. The ground felt hard to him but he couldn't see it. He stood up and then suddenly there was a flash and his eye almost blinded itself with the sudden light which appeared in the room. Opening his eyes and giving it a moment to adjust itself to the light, Barty's eyes widened with shock as he saw the dark mark flashing with all its glory in that dark place. To be honest, he felt a bit scared as he saw the snake coming out of the skull's mouth.

"My Lord?" Barty muttered.

"He will return if you help us," a feminine voice came out of nowhere but Junior recognised it.

"Who are you?" he asked looking around.

"That won't matter for the time being. What matters is where your precious dark lord is," the voice said.

"Why will I tell you?" Barty asked.

"Barty, please, listen to her," Wormtail's voice came next.

"Peter? Where are you?" Barty asked.

"Barty, this is for the best of our Lord. We are going to help him. We will bring him back," Wormtail's voice came.

"What are you talking about? I heard the word that Lucius is already on it," Barty said.

"He will fail," the feminine voice said again.

"How can you be so sure about it?" Barty asked.

"You are in no position to ask questions to me, Barty. Now, help us or perish in the nastiest of the deaths ever," the feminine voice said.

"Barty, please. It is our only chance. Lucius' plan is going to fail. We know a better and less risky plan that will definitely bring back our Lord back to us," Wormtail's voice came next.

"Fine! But where am I?" Barty asked out of frustration. He was feeling more depressed by every passing moment in this place. But before he knew, the dark mark flashed blindingly and Barty found himself in an old room of a place he knew before. "Riddle Manor?"

00000

It was the first Hogsmead weekend and the castle was almost empty save for the first and second years. The Gryffindor common room was empty as the remaining students were enjoying the beautiful weather out in the school grounds. Hermione sneaked inside the first year girls' dormitories and searched for Ginny's dorm. They had waited and waited but nothing came up so they thought to steal the diary when the chance came up to them.

Finally she found it and opened the door. Inside was what every girl's dorm looked like. Using a 'point me' charm, Hermione found Ginny's bed and searched in that area. She searched the bed side table and the drawers in it but nothing. She finally found the diary in her trunk and pulled it out. She turned to look at the diary's back and saw Tom's name. She could even feel the temptation the diary liberated and this was more that necessary to confirm that the diary was real. She hurriedly put it in her bottomless pouch and came down in the common room where Gohan was waiting for her.

"Found it!" Hermione said.

"Quick. Let's go," Gohan said and Hermione caught her hand. They appeared the next moment on the seventh floor in front of a wall. Gohan quickly paced back and forth three times and the large door appeared. They got in where Harry waited for them.

"You have it?" Harry asked and Hermione showed him the diary. They placed it on the floor of the room which resembled the great hall of Hogwarts. Harry had especially wished for a larger room so they would have enough space to run away from whatever the horcruxes released.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry took out the basilisk fang from his own pouch and hit it hard on the diary and just like before the diary gave of a river of black ink which appeared as if the diary was bleeding. Hitting the diary again and again with the fang, Harry stopped only when the diary seemed to appear like a mesh. The floor was covered with black ink which was soon cleared off by the room.

"Why didn't it release that slimy thing like the diadem?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe because it was Voldemort's first horcrux. I think he didn't make it exactly as a horcrux. Maybe it was built as per an experiment. It's like the last time. I hardly feel anything after destroying it," Harry said.

"So, now, what do we do with it?" Hermione asked as she pointed at the diary.

"We can hide it here in this room. It will be best since the horcrux is destroyed anyway and it won't affect anyone now. So hiding it here will be the best thing to do. Besides, Dumbledore doesn't know about this room," Harry said.

They all agreed and the room changed and soon they were standing in a place that was full of things. Towers of wood furniture covered the room along with several statues and other things.

"Yup. He can't find it in here," Gohan said as he surprisingly looked up at the furniture towers.

0000

"He's here," Barty said.

"I know. I can feel him. You did a good job, Barty," the hooded figure said.

Three people stood outside a dark rainforest in the Amazon. It was raining and the night had brought out the worst side of the forest. It was alive at this time of the day. The hunters were out hunting. The rain was pouring down heavily but the three people didn't care. The one in the hood waved a hand and the rain no longer fell on them.

Barty was still working on believing what he was feeling from this girl or whoever it was under that hood. Whenever this person used magic, the air densed like anything and the power which Barty felt was indescribable.

"Lead the way, Barty," the person said.

Barty nodded and lead them inside the forest.

00000

The trio were in a better mood. The diary was destroyed and no one's life was risked. They had heard Ginny asking her fellow dorm mates about a black diary that she had brought with her. They kept quiet. They had to.

All this time, Dumbledore's way of looking at them made them realised that something was up. They were just praying that the old man didn't know about their greatest secrets but they were unaware that it was exactly the same.

Things took on a swift turn and days went by in normal pace. Harry exchanged letters with his parents and Sirius and Hedwig was finally happy to come to her master's use. Hermione also exchanged letters with her parents.

Harry came to know that on the day of Halloween, Sirius had been called up for a meeting by the head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was related to the search of horcrux. And Sirius wished Harry to be there because he knew the exact location of the horcrux. Harry had told about this to Gohan and Hermione and they had agreed on it. Halloween was a nice day to get out of the castle for the entirety of the morning hours and Harry would return back by the time of curfew.

The Prophet had not yet found any new stories and so was adamant of printing stories about Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Amelia was worried sick about the things that were currently going on. She had been ordered by Fudge to take in everything she needed and catch Sirius. She sighed over this thought. If Fudge could say the same thing and ran a search all over the ministry, at least fifty death eaters would come up in just one day. But no! He was bribed by them and they maintained his public image. So he was in no problem being their puppet. When she had come to know that Sirius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban without even a trial, she was angry. No matter how dangerous a criminal was, a trial was to be held and that was the true side of a fair justice. But Sirius' trial had never taken place. She could not have brought herself to think that Sirius would've done something like betraying the Potters. She could not believe that the guy who was in love with her was a killer of the innocent. They loved each other and had confessed their feelings. They had promised each other that they will marry once the war was over. But that day never came. Sirius became a fugitive over something she could not believe. And now he was on the run and was doing a pretty fine job in hiding himself. His wand was in the ministry's custody so it was further difficult to find him.

She needed help. And she needed it from someone on whom she could trust inside this corrupt building. Fortunately, she knew them. Calling in her secretary, she send two notes to two of her favourite aurors to be called for a secret meeting. It was time to do things her own way. She finally had enough. The law be damned. She will find Sirius and will ask her personally about the truth.

00000

The day of the Halloween was there and as usual, no student was seen inside the castle. Everyone was out in the grounds enjoying the day. The trio found this an opportunity and Gohan took Harry to the Gryffindor Castle and from there, he, Harry and Sirius went to Diagon Alley. He had left them there and Sirius had given Gohan a communication mirror so he could be informed once the job was done. He wished them luck and came back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Sirius were under disguise and were easily allowed within the walls of the goblin word.

"Remind me to tell you that you need to tell me exactly how you broke inside Gringotts the last time," Sirius said.

"I will, Sirius," Harry said with a chuckle.

They walked over to Griphook's table where Sirius gave him a small note. The small goblin took it and saw what was inside. He then looked up at the two visitors and then smiled.

"Follow me," Griphook said and climbed down his tall stool and went inside a room. Sirius and Harry followed him and soon they were inside a cave like room. Torches were hanging on the cold black walls. They looked in awe all around the room that they didn't notice the entrance of another goblin.

"Ahem!" the goblin cleared his throat and had Sirius and Harry's attention.

"This is Master Ragnok. He is the ruler of the goblin empire and therefore, has the right to open any vaults in this bank for the security measures of Gringotts," Griphook said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Ragnok," Sirius said and bowed. Harry bowed as well.

"Well met, Master Black, Master Potter," Ragnok said and bowed in return. "I heard that you two had something to tell me about a cursed object placed within the walls of our bank?"

"Yes, Master Ragnok. It is a horcrux," Harry said.

Ragnok's eyes went wide. So his fellow goblin wasn't kidding anyway?

"Well, if that's so, I need to ask you how did you come up with this theory?" Ragnok asked.

"Because I have one inside my head, too. And because of that, I can feel the presence of other horcruxes," Harry said.

"Hmm. I will have to check you first then. I need to know this is not something funny to you. Horcruxes are one of the darkest magic ever to be in existence. If I may?" Ragnok said.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Will it be okay, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It will be fine, Sirius. Besides, I need to know whether they can remove the one which I have in my head," Harry said.

Ragnok got up from his place and came up to Harry. He then closed his ball shaped eyes and mumbled some enchantments and Harry's scar glowed for a moment. Ragnok opened his eyes and as per his expression, he looked shocked.

"That's...that's quite a powerful one. I never assumed a horcrux to be this powerful," Ragnok said.

"I also needed to ask you that whether or not, your healers will be able to remove it?" Harry asked.

"Of course, they will, Master Potter. We have the best healers here at Gringotts. This is our home after all," Ragnok said. "So, as for the other horcrux, I assume you know where it is?"

"I do. It is in the vault of the Lestranges. It is a small golden cup which once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"I see. There are a lot of Lestranges vault here. Would you be precise as to which one?" Ragnok asked.

"I can't tell you exactly. Take me to that area and I will tell you. I can feel their presence more clearly when I am near them," Harry said and then looked over the worried face of Ragnok. "I also understand that it might be against your policy towards your clients. I can understand if this idea doesn't approve to you. You yourself can search all the Lestranges vaults on your own."

After thinking for a minute, Ragnok agreed to take Harry and Sirius down into the vault section. They boarded the coaster and ten minutes later, they were standing at a level that contained a number of vaults. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He grasped the feeling he felt whenever he was near a horcrux and found it coming from a nearby vault. Although he need not had o do a thing like that. He knew which vault was it but in the last timeline, he had found the vault like this way.

"There," he said pointing at one. "Vault 1013."

Ragnok nodded and went over to the vault. He inserted his long nail inside a thin creak and led it down as if swiping his nail in the door. Many mechanical clicking sounds were heard which was finally followed by the opening sound of the door.

Ragnok stepped back as the door swung open.

"Be careful. There might be traps hidden inside the vault," Harry said.

Ragnok waved his hand and found Harry was right. He told Griphook to call in their goblin curse breakers. They wanted the goblins to deal with it. if any witch or wizard came to know about it, they won't put their money at Gringotts.

Half an hour later, a group of seven goblins entered the level and went over to the vault and started doing their work. It took twenty minutes for them to clear out all those traps after which Ragnok entered and looked around carefully until he saw the golden cup placed on the top end of a shelf in the vault.

He called in his curse breakers who, following their emperor's order created a round shield around the cup and brought it down and took it away.

"They will now destroy the horcrux. If you wish, you can see the process. The same will be done to you if you wish to get that other horcrux out of your head," Ragnok said.

Harry glanced at Sirius who shrugged in reply.

"We will. Thank you, Master Ragnok," Harry said.

"Alright, then. Follow me," Ragnok said.

They went from one tunnel to another as the temperature dropped even further below.

"It appears we are going even deeper than before," Sirius muttered.

"You are right. We are currently heading towards the residential areas of the goblins which is very deep down the earth," Griphook said.

When they reached, Harry and Sirius couldn't believe what they saw. There was a whole city under the grounds. It looked far more luxurious and grand and modern than the wizarding way of living. As they looked around, they were taken to a chamber.

"They will destroy the horcrux here," Ragnok said.

Harry and Sirius looked as three goblins surrounded the horcrux and enchanted spells standing over a large circular rune that had been drawn on the floor. The cup was placed in the centre of the rune and was glowing.

"They are already nearing the completion of the process. Watch closely now," Ragnok said as one of the goblins picked up a bronze knife and dipped it in some potion and then placed a rune stone at its tip and the stone dissolved in the potion which covered the knife. Soon after that, the knife shone bright for a moment and then the goblin, who was holding it touched the cup with that knife. As soon as that happened, the three goblins quickly got away from the cup and a shield appeared around the runic engravings and covered the black slimy thing that had erupted from the cup. It remained until the black slime was gone. The shield then went off automatically and the cup remained there as if nothing had happened to it. Harry remembered Hermione telling him that the cup had a dent when she hit it with the fang. Nothing of that sort had happened.

"It is done," Ragnok said.

Harry felt for the horcrux and he couldn't find it. Sirius looked amazed as well.

"So, have you decided to proceed for the removal of the horcrux from inside of you?" Ragnok asked.

"I have," Harry said and then proceeded towards the centre of the rune as per Ragnok's guidance.


	17. Chapter 17

"You had it removed?" Hermione asked.

"U-huh. It was a bit lengthier than the procedure of the cup because I was a living body but they had it out and destroyed it," Harry said.

"But what about the scar? Isn't that supposed to be gone?" Gohan asked.

"It is gone. This is just a little glamour charm that won't wear off easily," Harry said as he pointed at his scar.

"Neat!" Gohan said.

"Pretty neat. Now we just have to hide it from Dumbledore. I have a feeling that he might know it somehow that Harry no longer has the horcrux inside his head," Hermione said.

"Let him do whatever he wants. I am done with him. I will face him if he wishes that," Harry said firmly.

"You can't literally just fight him off, Harry. He is far too experienced," Hermione said.

"Then at least I'll go down swinging," he said with a smile.

"Anything about the Gaunt ring?" Gohan asked.

Harry shook his head. He was worried about that part as well. He knew he hadn't been there the last time. Dumbledore had found the ring and had destroyed it, cursing himself in return or maybe not because that curse looked nasty and he would've been dead. Maybe it was some glamour charm. He was more focussed on the locket. He had, before coming back to Hogwarts, told Sirius about it and Sirius had told him that he would find the ring for him and they can destroy it during Christmas holidays. But Sirius wasn't really up for it. Harry knew well. His godfather had no intention to go back to his family home but he was the only one who could enter through the wards at the first time.

00000

Barty and Pettigrew were scared to death. This person had made their precious Dark Lord go unconscious. They didn't know how this was done but it had worked. This hooded figure, who was a female as per the voice indicated, had just waved her hand in front of the dark lord and he had fainted. Though it was true that Voldemort's power in this current body was far too weak, it was still too much power for them to handle but this girl or lady had no difficulty in blacking out their dark lord. Maybe the power that Barty had felt from her was really true. He had told Wormtail about it but that thick headed rat had ignored it until he saw this new act for himself.

"We will be bringing him back, my dears," the figure said.

"H...How?" Barty asked.

"We will do a ritual. I wish your dark lord's precious snake accompanies us? She will provide him with food. We are going to the Riddle Manor and will wait," the figure said.

"Wait for what?" Barty asked though he was scared and careful as to not anger this person. However, he heard a soft chuckle from her in return.

"We will have to wait for the most important thing, Barty. And you know who that is and I will not risk my presence by barging in once again within the wards of that castle," the figure said.

"You have already sneaked inside the wards of Hogwarts?" Barty asked in surprise.

"That wasn't the hard job. And I am not worried about Dumbledore or anyone else but one. And he is friends with the greatest enemy to your dark lord. You will get to know him once you confront him. But for now, let's head back. We have to wait for months after all," the figure said and before Barty could reply, he and Wormtail, along with the snake felt an unpleasant tug as they apparated away by force.

00000

He didn't know why but the better half of his mind was telling him to just sit and let everything play out. Dumbledore couldn't believe he himself was thinking such a thing but what surprised him was that he kind of agreed to it to most of the part. He knew full well what had happened with Harry and his mudblood friend Granger during the last timeline, as he had seen it entirely with his own self's view but he still had no idea what that boy had done behind his back. But as per his self's perspective, his plan had gone pretty well as Harry had already trusted in him from the very start. And the Granger mudblood had agreed to Harry in return because she was his friend and probably because to some extent, she trusted Dumbledore as well. Oh, how foolish of her. But it definitely was her to have warned Harry after they had come back in the past.

Mudbloods had always been a headache in his life. This Granger and that Lily Evans. Not to mention many others in his past experiences. But his current problem was why he accepted the fact that it would be better for him to sit and wait? And wait for what? He had plans to make but he couldn't get his minds on it. he did other things quiet properly but whenever he would make up his mind to plan his plans, he never succeeded.

00000

Barty, Wormtail and the stranger girl inside the dark hood, along with Voldemort in her arms and the snake, landed inside the dark room once again. Only this time did Barty realised that he had been inside the Riddle manor this whole time. The room had been cleaned up to the standards of one's minimum living needs. He saw his old family elf in one corner of the room. The elf was crying and she had cuts and several other injuries all over her bodies from which blood was coming out.

Barty scoffed at the elf who looked up at him with helpful eyes as if asking his help to get her out of this hell. He just ignored her but it did raise a question in his mind.

"Mind telling me how did you get a hold of my family elf?" Barty asked with a little firm tone in his voice.

The hooded figure let Voldemort on the large couch and then turned to face him.

"Is it obvious for you to ask me that question after you have seen what things I can do? And I will tell you this once and consider this your last warning. If you don't wish to feel immense pain without dying, you will regard me higher than your dark lord because he will be doing the same once he comes to know me," the figure said.

Barty stepped back as he felt a surge of immense dark power fill up the room. He knew it came from this person and was nowhere near normal. It felt like choking him. Wormtail had already fainted due to the denseness of the air and he wasn't going to wake up soon if Barty knew him well.

"Y...Yes, ma'am," Barty said and bowed to her.

The figure turned towards Voldemort again and waved her hand. Voldemort woke up with a gasp and found himself in a different room. He looked around, trying to keep his mind straight like always in this weak body. He had to suffer a lot in order to find one after Harry had killed Quirrell last year.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked in a pained yet angry tone.

"Someone you know or will come to know if you are resurrected in your original body," the figure said.

Voldemort's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"You heard it right, old man. And if you want your body back, you will have to listen to me and lay low. No one, not even your closest circles should know that you are in Britain once more apart from these two," the figure said as she indicated towards Barty and Wormtail.

Voldemort looked at them both but his eyes fixed on Wormtail.

"You might be thinking about this," the figure said as she took out a wand. Voldemort immediately recognised it but before he could ask it back, it was snapped in two right in front of his eyes. "And you will not need it anymore once you gain your body."

"And how will I be having it back?" Voldemort asked with a little frustrated and angry voice.

"You will have to wait for the time being which I guess wouldn't be hard for you, Voldemort," the figure said.

"You dare say my name?" Voldemort hissed but soon felt an electric surge around him that made him shiver.

"Now, I want this to be a good one so you will not raise your voice against me. If you do, I will make it very painful for you," the figure said.

00000

Sirius appeared right in front of the entrance of his home. He had James and Lily with him. None were under any pollyjuice or glamour charm because it wasn't needed. This part of the city was always empty as it was a criminal area. No reason why Sirius' parents and grant parents except for his great aunt hated muggles.

Though Sirius had begged Lily and James not to come, they hadn't listened to him ad had accompanied him to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"It brings old memories back," James said.

"Oh please! You had come here just once before my mother said you never to come again," Sirius said.

"She was one nasty witch after all," James said but was elbowed by Lily.

"It's no offence, Lily. I think of my mother to be even worse. James is just complimenting her by mentioning her as a nasty witch," Sirius said.

"But isn't she your...mother?" Lily said.

"She never was. Not even before I was sorted in Gryffindor. I bet you'd think the same if you were born from her," Sirius said.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's get inside. We are actually doing you a favour, Padfoot," James said as he pushed Sirius towards the door.

"I know, I Know," Sirius said as he unwillingly put his hand on the black door and with a small click, it opened.

"Wow!" James said as he, Lily and Sirius looked inside the door. It was just like Sirius had imagined it to be.

The house was a mess.

And Sirius hadn't expected Kreacher to do any cleaning either. Huh...just like old times.

They got in and the door closed behind them and soon enough a screeching ranting of a woman filled the dark corridor.

"That would be my mother, I guess," Sirius shouted as he desperately tried to close his ears with both of his hands. Lily and James were doing the same thing as well. But hardly any affect was resulting.

"She's screaming from that portrait!" Lily shouted.

"Well, at least she's dead!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted back.

"Sorry! I can't always help it!" Sirius shouted back.

"Oh, come on, you two! Do something about this bloody portrait first!" James roared.

Sirius nodded and fired several blasting hexes on the portrait, much to Lily's anger but the portrait remained untouched and undamaged.

"Nothing's working!" Sirius shouted.

"What about that cloth?" James shouted as he indicated towards a piece of cloth lying on the floor below the portrait.

Sirius hurriedly picked it up and ducked it over the portrait, covering it completely and the voice went off. The three sighed tiredly as James rubbed his ears, checking whether he was deaf or not.

"Just like old times. The only difference? She's a portrait now," Sirius said.

"Mistress, is someone here..." Kreacher came out muttering to himself when he saw Sirius and his eyes widened. "Master Regulus' blood traitor brother is here?"

"And hello to you, too, Kreacher," Sirius said with the same hate tone.

"Master Regulus' blood traitor brother is no longer welcomed in this house..."

"I am the only remaining black to be alive now. I have inherited this house and so I am here in my right. And you are under my command, Kreacher," Sirius said.

Kreacher stepped back but he knew this was the truth. But he had no intention of serving to Sirius.

"And we will go the first thing once we find out what we are looking for in this house. And we know you have an idea as to where it is," Sirius said in a commanding voice which actually appeared to be hilarious as he had no experience of it.

"Kreacher does not understa..."

"Where is that locket which Regulus gave you to destroy?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher's eyes widened with shock as he looked more vividly at Sirius.

"I know you have it somewhere in this house and I will destroy it for you. Let me do what my brother intended to. I want it to do for him," Sirius said.

"As...As maser Black wishes," Kreacher said and popped away.

"Master?" James said with a surprised tone.

"Even I am surprised myself," Sirius said when Kreacher appeared back. They saw he held a large locket with a yellow ruby in the middle of it with a big 'S' inside it.

"This thing sure is a beauty," Lily said as she looked up at the locket in awe.

"Because it belongs to Slytherin. Remember why we are here," Sirius said.

"Can't we destroy it? Harry left a fang with us," Lily asked.

"We can but he had more experiences with horcruxes before. It will be best for him to do it," James said.

They ignored Kreacher's whimper when he heard the word 'horcrux'.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You did a good thing," Sirius said.

"Kreacher will do anything to accomplish Master Regulus' orders," Kreacher said.

"I know. And he will ever be your master. Because I am freeing you from being an elf to this house. You did a good thing and consider this as a reward. And if you wish, take my mother's portrait with you," Sirius said.

A huge smile came up on Kreacher's face and he nodded eagerly. The three then came out of that house and James took out the portkey and they were gone the next moment.

00000

Harry had received a letter from Sirius telling him that he had the locket. Harry's worries loosened up a bit as one less horcrux was here to worry about. He told Gohan and Hermione about it and they seemed happy as well.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Gohan," Luna came up to the Gryffindor table during the breakfast. The trio had befriended her and she looked happy with this new friendship as well.

"Hello, Luna," they said together.

"Did you get your things back?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. The Wrackspurts were kind enough. They came out to be far nicer than I had thought," Luna said dreamily.

Harry smiled at her and then shared a secret look with Gohan and Hermione. The last night they had confronted Flitwick with regard to this problem who had acted at once. He was furious that his house's students would do such a thing to Luna. He had found out who the guilty ones were and before midnight, Luna's stuff had been returned back in her trunk, unknown to her.

"How are your classes, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. I am actually looking towards learning Divination," Luna said.

"You know that you won't be learning it before your third year, right?" Hermione asked.

"I do. It's just that I have read about it when I was at home before I came to Hogwarts. It makes more sense to me and so I am looking forward for it," Luna said.

"Well then, I guess you already found out what your best subject is going to be," Harry said as he smiled at her who smiled back. Harry felt his cheeks getting warm and he quickly focussed on his food. Hermione and Gohan shared a wink.

The classes went by as it always had. Lockhart had released a cage full of pixies which had cause chaos inside the classroom but like before, Hermione took care of it after Lockhart ran away. Fortunately enough, Harry had saved Neville from being hung on the chandelier by the pixies. The round faced boy was heartily grateful to Harry for that.

00000

"Are you telling me that this will work?" Voldemort hissed as he drank from Nagini's fangs.

Barty and Wormtail could not even think how their dark lord could drink snake poison as food.

"I know it will work. And I promise you that I will give you your body back," the hooded figure said.

"How much longer?" Voldemort hissed.

"I told you to wait until it is Christmas," the figure said.

"I can't wait tha...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Voldemort's painful cry filled the entire room which made Wormtail and Barty shiver with pain. This was the second time that this witch or whoever she was, had tortured their dark lord with ease.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. I am doing you nothing but a great favour by giving you your body back," the figure said.

'You will pay for this once I have my body,' Voldemort thought.

"You can try," the figure said.

Voldemort couldn't believe this thing could read his mind.

"And your Occlumency shields won't work," she said again.

Voldemort cursed under his breath as he then focussed his attention on eating from Nagini.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A SMALL CHAPTER...**

The snow had begun to fall long ago. The Christmas week was one day away and students were packing with a hurry, excited to go back.

The breakfast table was full of excited students as they all had their breakfast. Charmed snow was falling from the roof of the great hall, mimicking the outside weather inside. Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Luna and Neville were sitting all together at the Gryffindor table. Neville, Hermione and Gohan were busy discussing something related to herbology while Harry and Luna were busy in their own little talk.

An hour later, they were all sitting in a cabin which fitted them all compactly. Ginny hadn't even come to find Luna after they had boarded the train and looking at Luna's sad face, Harry felt anger rush up at him as he thought how Ginny had left her all alone. So he had invited her to sit with them. Her dreamy smile came back on her and she thanked Harry for it.

While boarding the train, Harry saw Ginny talking excitedly with her new friends, Colin being one of them. Harry felt anger inside him when he saw her. She had dumped her only friend she had while she was living at the Burrow before coming back to Hogwarts. He could swere that he had also heard her calling Luna Loony most of the time while in common room or whenever he was near her and she as talking about Luna. And he felt immensely happy when he saw Ginny's jealous filled face whenever she would look at him talking to Luna. He wondered what she thought when she saw both him and Luna talk. He would give any number of galleons to know her thoughts.

The train ride back to London was fun. Harry and Co. had fun. Five people in one compartment assured fun would be there. They enjoyed more when Luna told them about her and her father's stories when they would go on holidays to search and discover many magical creatures which none had ever heard of. They knew these were more of an imaginary list of creature but that was what was best of Luna. She believed in them and that was what made her cute in respect to Harry.

00000

Gohan and Harry came back to the Gryffindor castle where they were greeted by Harry's parents and Sirius. Harry, as per Gohan's request, had told them not to take up any risk and pick them up at King's Cross as they were capable to come back, thanks to Gohan. Hugs and kisses were shared as they all made their way towards the dining room after Harry and Gohan had freshened up. The elves, like always, had outdone themselves in cooking and Harry and Gohan attacked the food.

"Here it is," James and Sirius said as Sirius took out the locket from a small box while they ate.

"You do remember that you must not stay close to it for long as it will affect you, right?" Harry asked as he took the locket in his hands. He felt no sensation of holding the horcrux like he felt before because he had none any longer within himself. But he could feel the temptation to wear the locket on his neck which he easily shrugged away.

"We do. That's why we keep it in that box and in a different room," Lily said.

"So when?" Gohan asked.

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning," Harry said.

"Thank goodness. I can't think of eating after I would see that slimy thing once again coming out of that nasty thing," Sirius said.

"Trust me. It's better to be done with empty stomach," Harry said with a grin as they all continued eating.

00000

"He's back," the figure said.

"So let's go," Barty said.

"Not now, you fool! Wait till they are asleep. Prepare the graveyard for the ritual. I will take care of the boy. And Wormtail, you better be present during the ritual, rat. You will prove much more helpful," the figure said.

"I will. I will not let you down, mistress," Wormtail said with no emotions or feeling in his voice. His pupils were wide as he stood straight near a corner of the room, staring into nothingness. Barty just watched him with fear. Only an hour ago, when Peter had come to know about his part during the ritual, he had tried to sneak away and run, just like a true rat until this person tortured him to his breaking point and then had him under her control. Barty saw even his dark lord quaver with fear when he saw Wormtail's torture. Now Wormtail stood there like a lifeless body. His condition was far too worse. His eyes, ears and nose were bleeding along with the tremendous amount of blood being thrown out of his mouth. A puddle of blood had been formed on the floor where he stood and Barty could only be shocked that Pettigrew was still alive after so much blood loss.

Stepping back and taking a look at him for one last time, Barty apparated away to the graveyard to prepare for the ritual.

00000

Goodnights had been wished as Harry and Gohan made their way towards their rooms. Since the castle was very large, they had their rooms side by side on the first floor while the adults had the ground floor for themselves.

Both boys talked to each other for the next ten minutes before going to their separate rooms to sleep in.

00000

Gohan woke up with a gasp. He felt restless and his heart was beating faster than anything. He felt suffocated as he felt a familiar feeling around himself. His eyes went wide when he realised it was the same feeling he had felt the day he had returned back to Hogwarts at the start of his second year when he heard a small hissing noise coming from Harry's room. To his shock, the source of this enormous ki was also coming from their but before he could get up and run towards Harry's room, Gohan felt the ki vanish away. However, he got up and ran towards Harry's room.

Harry was awake on his bed, holding his right arm which was bleeding with a nasty cut tightly with his left arm when Gohan came in his room.

"Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Harry! I felt some...what happened to your hand?" Gohan asked as he hurried towards him.

"I don't know. I woke up as I felt a sharp cut feeling in my hand and when I saw it, I had this cut in my arm," Harry said.

"It's a bad cut. Hold it tighter. I will find something to tie on it," Gohan said and conjured a cloth piece.

00000

The hooded figure appeared in the graveyard with a sharp knife and a small vial filled with blood in her hand. Barty, Pettigrew and Voldemort were all there and fire beneath the large copper cauldron was burning on its full might.

"Let's begin," the figure said and Barty nodded. He then lifted Voldemort in his arms and put him in the cauldron which already had the basic things in it, boiling due to the heat, giving off a pucky smell.

Voldemort fell into the grey potion puddle which hardly looked like liquid. It was more of a slimy potion than a liquid one. Barty then went over to a grave near the cauldron and with a flick of his wand, the top of the grave was obliterated in pieces and another flick levitated out a ling bone from the grave.

"Father's bone, taken from his grave. You will provide strength to your son," Barty said as he put the bone in the cauldron and it immediately dissolved in it. "Wormtail!" he shouted.

Wormtail walked towards him like a zombie as Barty held his right arm and took the knife from the hooded figure.

"Flesh of the servant, given willingly. You will resurrect your master," Barty said and with a swift move, cut away Peter's entire arm and put it into the cauldron. He was then handed over the small vial which he unstopped.

"Blood of the enemy. You will protect your foe," Barty said and emptied the vial into the cauldron and soon the potion started boiling violently and Barty and the hooded figure stepped back. A minute later, the cauldron exploded like a large bomb, taking away Wormtail with him who stood there, his hand dripping blood on the dry grass. He didn't even flinch as the blast enveloped him completely.

Once the smoke from the blast cleared out, Barty and the hooded figure looked in its direction and saw a naked man standing there. He was thin, like a skeleton. As pale as white, like a bone. Slimy liquid was dripping from his body as he examined himself, his back facing the two people who were looking at him, one of them with shocked eyes.

Then he turned.

Barty whimpered for a moment as his eyes met the red, blood thirsty eyes of Voldemort who soon looked away from him and at the hooded figure and smiled.

"You did it. I suppose I owe you an apology?" Voldemort said.

"You can save it," the figure said and waved her hand and soon a dark cloak was conjured around Voldemort's body. "I have something I need from you, father."


	19. Chapter 19

The graveyard suffered a highly densified silence. Barty's eyes were wide and for a moment he thought he heard it wrong. But seeing at his master's expression made him realised how wrong he was.

The hooded figure was Lord Voldemort's daughter!

Voldemort started laughing. Barty looked up at his master and saw his hysterical laugh. Surely this was some sick joke, wasn't it?

"You are my daughter? And I am your father?" Voldemort asked as he chuckled more. His face looked more horrifying when he laughed.

"Believe it or not, but that's the truth. If you wish, I can show you," the figure said and lifted her hood.

Voldemort and Barty saw with interest as this figure had a beautiful face of a young girl in her late teens. Whoever she was, no matter how dark and evil, she had a face to die for.

"I see no resemblance," Voldemort said.

"And you won't because you changed my face so as to hide me from the world. I haven't born yet, father," the girl said.

For a moment, Voldemort's eyes widened but then a smile crept up on his face which soon turned to a soft, evil chuckle.

"So you came back in time? Surely you must think that this thing will not be enough at all to make a fool of Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said.

"I didn't use the time turner, if that's what you are thinking," the girl said.

Voldemort's chuckle vanished and he looked at the girl with intriguing eyes.

"And you can't read my mind, father. It was one of the first things that you taught me once I had come to my senses. You hid me from the rest of the world, from your precious death eaters except for one. Can you guess her name?" the girl asked.

'Her?' Voldemort thought before it struck him. "Bella?" he muttered.

"You conceived me from her, a year before the battle of Hogwarts which was supposed to happen five years from now," the girl said.

"You are the daughter of mine and Bella?" Voldemort asked, surprise and shock flowing out with his words.

"Yes, whether you believe it or not. I am your blood and Bella's. She fancied you from a very young age. And a year after you broke her and other death eaters out of Azkaban, a thing which was suppose to happen three years from now, her love for you deepened and you, as per your habit, used her for your pleasure. She didn't used contraption charm that night and you were unaware of it. When you came to know about it, you were angry at first but when you realised my true power, you changed your mind and once I was born, you hid me and her in a safe place and compelled another death eater to take her place under pollyjuice," the girl said.

What's your name?" Voldemort asked, mortified, his mind still working on the fact that this girl was the daughter of his and Bella's.

"You named me after your mother. She was the only person you loved apart from me, isn't that right, father?" the girl said.

"Merope?" Voldemort said.

"That's my name," the girl said.

"But if you are from future, it means you know everything?" Voldemort asked.

"I do. But things have already changed too much in this time and so nothing more will happen the same as it had or it was going to in the coming future," Merope said.

"The timeline has been changed?" Barty asked but soon realised he had interrupted a family talk. He received glares from both the people.

"Yes. The timeline has been changed," Merope said.

"Who?" Voldemort asked.

"Your greatest enemy ever. Harry Potter," Merope said. "He came back in time with his mudblood friend and has set in motion the events which had never happened before. And before you think you can defeat him, let me tell you this that he knows about your anchors and has destroyed almost half of them since he has come back in the past," Merope said.

Voldemort's eyes widened with shock. This was even more shocking than anything. He knew no one knew about this secret of his other than Regulus whom he had killed before he could disclose this secret to anyone. So there was no way anyone else could... "Dumbledore?" he asked as he realised this.

"He found out your secret and told this to the boy. He then sent him on the mission to find and destroy all the horcruxes so as to weaken and kill you forever. But you did a mistake, too, father," Merope said.

Voldemort just looked in her eyes.

"You made a horcrux of that boy the night you went to kill him," she said.

If Voldemort's eyes could come out of the sockets, it might have happened seeing the width of his eyes that bulged out when he heard this. He had never realised he was this closely connected to the boy who had managed to destroy his body on that fateful night.

"And the boy has managed to destroy that horcrux without getting himself killed. And whether you believe it or not, father, you have already lost to him. He knows your every plan that you will be planning for him. So let me take the lead. I know how to kill him and free you," Merope said.

"How?" Voldemort asked.

00000

The bleeding had stopped and fortunately none of the adults had woken up during all the commotion. Gohan had tightly wrapped the cloth around Harry's arm. The cloth had gone steep red but the bleeding had stopped for good.

"So you have no idea how you got this cut?" Gohan asked.

"No. I told you I was sleeping when I felt a cut being made in my arm. When I woke up due to the pain, there was this cut and no one else was in this room. Besides, no one can enter through the wards. We would've been alarmed...AAHHHHHHHH!"

"Harry!" Gohan cried as Harry suddenly started writhing in pain. He gripped his wounded arm and Gohan saw blood started to come out of it. "Harry! You are bleeding again!" Gohan said as he pressed Harry's wound tightly only to be thrown away on the wall.

Gohan hit his back so hard the wall had a hole the next moment.

James and Lily woke up when they heard a noise coming from upstairs. It was accompanied by someone's painful cry.

"Harry!" Lily said as she and James ran upstairs, meeting Sirius mid way who was as worried as them.

The three adult saw a large hole on Harry's room's wall. They saw Gohan was with him, pressing his wound tightly, trying his very best to stop the blood flow from Harry's hand. They could also see Gohan was struggling with something until James felt it too.

"Oh my!"

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Lily didn't wait for the answer as she ran towards Harry only to be thrown away hard by an imaginary shield surrounding Harry and Gohan inside the room.

"Lily!" James shouted.

"James, don't go near the room. There's something fishy going on. Just try and find out what this thing is between us and Harry. I'll go and see Lily," Sirius said.

James nodded, understanding there was no time for an argument. Sirius ran where Lily was, her head appeared to have a serious crack, blood flowing from it. She was unconscious.

"Lily! Wake up!" Sirius said as he shook her.

James didn't have his wand so he called Cabby who appeared the next moment and the old elf didn't take long to figure out what was going on. But he was surprised why he or the other elves couldn't feel anything intruding through the wards. The kind of invisible wall which separated them from Harry and Gohan was definitely done by some outsider.

"Cabby, can you drop whatever it is that's stopping us?" James asked, helplessly. He was so angry he wasn't there for his son. He didn't want to fail as a father once again.

Cabby just nodded and called in four more elves and then they started enchanting something in their own language and soon, the shield sparkled red and all the elves, along with James were thrown away.

Harry's condition had worsened and Gohan didn't know what to do. He was doing his best, gripping Harry's arm as rightly as possible. But the blood flow wasn't stopping. Also, Gohan knew there was something coming out of the wound that was weakening him as well. He could feel Harry's life force getting weaker and weaker.

00000

Barty's eyes were wide with shock. His dark lord was being tortured to death by this girl who had been telling herself as his daughter.

Voldemort writhed in pain, blood flowing out of a knife wound on his arm. The blood had gone from red to slight purple because Voldemort was long dead, biologically speaking. The smell coming from that rotten blood filled the entire graveyard with an intoxicating, stinking smell. Barty was trying his best not to throw up due to the smell and what he was seeing of his precious dark lord.

"Just a little more, beloved father. We will be done then," Merope said and Voldemort only screamed louder in reply. His eyes had rolled back in his head and his nerves were being more visible through his now translucent skin. It appeared as if he was melting away in some sort of a clear slimy liquid. Barty saw as his master's condition worsened, Merope's got even better. Her face was puffed up a little along with her hands, legs, thighs and other body parts. Her look had gone more tempting. Barty thought if he was attracted to her due to some temptation charm but that thought was soon over come when he heard his master's final cry.

00000

Everything had gone silent. Gohan's eyes were as wide as anything. He couldn't believe what he had felt in those last moments.

He could only guess it to be just one thing.

Only then was his attention drawn towards the wall that now had a large hole on it. And he could see the drama going outside.

Sirius was crying over the bodies of two people he held most dear in his life along with Harry.

Gohan saw bodies of five house elves, one of them was Cabby. All of them had their head burst from inside out. They were all dead. And only then did he notice James' condition was the same as those elves. Only Sirius was looking alive.

But why couldn't he feel his life force?

Suddenly, he saw Sirius dropping James and Lily's body on the floor as his eyes rolled up in his head. He then got up and turned to look at Gohan who was looking at him in return, trying his best not to quaver upon what he was seeing.

Sirius had been possessed and Gohan could feel it.

It was the same dark energy which he had felt when he had returned back to Hogwarts for his second year. Only this time, it was nowhere near the level he felt before.

The power appeared to have no limits at all.

He then saw Sirius starting to walk towards him as he waved his hand. Gohan heard a sound much like that of the shattering of the glass and suddenly, he felt no life force inside the castle at all.

Not even Sirius'.

It felt like he was all alone in this huge castle. It felt as if...

"I think it would be best if you go and save her first."

Gohan's line of thoughts was broken by a different voice coming out of Sirius' mouth. There was a sign of that dark ki within him but Gohan knew from previous experiences that it wasn't Sirius'. And only then did the reality hit him as he looked up at his friend's godfather who had an evil smile on his face. He then looked down at the now still body of Harry.

It had all gone wrong.

Knowing he wasn't enough to stop it all now as he sensed something he knew couldn't be stopped, Gohan closed his eyes and a moment later, he was gone.

Hermione was woken up by some sounds of her books falling off her shelves. Switching on the lights, she found Gohan was in her room.

"Gohan?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"We need to go. Now," Gohan said in a panicked, yet serious voice.

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's dead."

Those words hit her like a running lorry as she looked at Gohan's panicking face.

"N...No! Tha...that can't be!" Hermione said in a scared whisper.

"Listen to me, Hermione. We have to go, now. We don't have much time or we'll both be dead as well. Something happened to him tonight. And something else is going on which I can't seem to put a finger on. Harry is dead and so are his parents and Sirius. We need to go. I can't afford to lose you as well or your world will be gone. Things would never get back to the way it was as the timeline has already been changed. I was told to protect you and Harry and I have lost one already. I can't lose you, too."

Hermione sat hard on the bed as those words hit her each like a bullet. She could see from Gohan's face that he wasn't telling a lie.

"Wha...What is happening?" she asked.

I don't know but it has someone to do with. Someone, whose energy I felt that day when we went to Hogwarts at the start of this year's term. Please, Hermione. We need to go..." he stopped all at once as his eyes grew wide with the realization.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, no!" Gohan shouted as he ran out of her room and towards her parents'. Hermione got off her bed and ran after him.

The door was open with a bang which in turn, had the door being knocked off its hinges as it flew away.

Gohan barged into the room and was soon proved to be true.

Hermione came in a moment later and saw what she couldn't even dream in her worst nightmares.

Dan and Emma Granger had been impaled mercilessly with knives several times while in sleep. They were covered in blood which was soaked up by the mattress and the white sheets. Drops were also splattered on the walls and floors, not to mention on all over their bodies as well.

Hermione put both her hands on her mouth as she tried her best no to give in but she lost and fell on the floor, her eyes overflowing with tears and her mouth giving off a helpless crying sound that came out in breaks.

Gohan crouched down, gripping her tightly in his arms as Hermione wailed like a voiceless banshee. He needed to hurry. If what he felt was true, it wasn't safe for them to be here anymore. But fortunately, he had a place in his mind that was hopefully not going to be perished by whatever it was coming next.

He hated to do it but he put his finger on Hermione's neck and patted there with his finger. Hermione's eyes closed as she blacked out. Gohan then lifted her up in his arms and came out of the house after which he flew towards a certain direction, behind him, the entire Crawley being destroyed by some unknown yet very dark energy that soon enveloped all of Britain, followed by Europe and then the entire world.

He never turned to look back at the destruction which went on beneath him and an unconscious Hermione. He ignored those vanishing life energies as he kept going up. All that now ran in his mind was whether he might get help from where he was going. He also prayed that the Dragon Balls would again be created.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel will be posted after the end of March, 2016.

Also, I am a little short on the ideas for my other story 'SON POTTER' as none of my stories are planned. I just write them and so there are a lot of mistakes. So, SON POTTER will be continued as well but not before March, 2016. BECAUSE I HAVE MY EXAMS!

Hope you humans liked it. My story.

See you all not before two months.

Bye...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:-**

The author would like to thank every single one of the readers who took time to read his fic. Special thanks to those who added the story in their Favourite list and many thanks to those who gave out the reviews.

The sequel of this story has been posted and you can see it out.

That's all.

Thanks again for reading and liking the story. The author really appreciate it.

.

 **-D.M.**


End file.
